Kaiju Moon
by Shritistrang
Summary: Godzilla and other monsters have always been a threat to Tokyo and the other cities of Japan. But now... they will have an additional reason to fight against evil invaders from outer space, since they are not just kaiju... they are the Sailor Senshi!
1. The most unusual reincarnation ever?

Setsuna just stared. She really wished she could store personal items near or around the pocket reality that housed the Gate of Time. Because she really needed some aspirin right now! Hades, she was impressed with herself slightly for not needing a defibrillator. She had expected and dreamed a thousand possibilities, but this hadn't been one of them. She had steeled herself for the painfully transparent one of Usagi and Mamoru being reincarnated as Ranma and Akane or some other two random people from that chaos breeding ground some people called a district of Tokyo. Lesbian succubi, only slightly less obvious. Biological Vampires (opposed to the real deal that were allergic to the star of David or crosses) Setsuna had also braced herself for, given the strange tastes the fates clearly had. There had also been the remote possibility that their reincarnations had been off, and they had been born a couple hundred years off the mark or a decade after the rest of the Senshi. Then there were the slightly less crazy, Persocoms, Pokémon, elves and wizards, but it was positively none of these.

This decidedly derailed the threads of fate for the existence of a world running city state where Moon Healing cured people of whatever neurosis plagued them (something Usagi had avoided doing en masse in the timeline unknowingly to avoid being captured and dissected by corporate medical companies). Not to mention putting humanity into suspended animation for about a thousand years to save their lives and soul from an entity whose power was on par with that of the elder god Cthulhu's even worse cousins. She wondered if this meant Saturn would have to blow up the world after all in a couple of decades when push came to shove.

In one corner, the soul of Prince Endymion had, beyond all reason, found itself into the soul of a mutant dinosaur who, after being exposed to the radiation of a nuclear blast, had been awoken from his suspended animation and effectively brought back from the dead (what were they putting IN those Nuclear warheads?)... was this perhaps Endymion's previous incarnation brought back from the dead, preventing his reincarnation as a human? Setsuna had seen reincarnation screw people over a lot worse than this... Wait, no, she hadn't...

And in the opposite corner, we have the soul of Princess Serenity, that had wandered into the body of a giant moth who constantly was born, laid an egg, then died when the egg hatched, more than often producing twins in a life cycle not unlike that of the immortal Phoenix. The reason given for her existence was that the collective life force of the Earth had created her as a guardian against invaders of the giant monster class. Almost always accompanied by two tiny priestesses who spoke for both the giant moth herself and possibly her creator.

The giant lizard was known in other timelines for fighting humanity's enemies but only when it suited him, just as often trying to bring an end to the naked monkeys himself. The giant moth on the other hand, had shown a clear indication of only attacking when directly provoked. Of all the giant monsters that smashed through Japan, these two were the most victorious, and had clashed against each other several times. (Setsuna still thought the battles with King Kong were more epic though). And now it seemed the two were ready to go another round with plenty of property damage and innocent lives taken... Mothra and Godzilla.

Setsuna tried to imagine it, and realized she couldn't resist the demented thought of how Chibi-Usagi could possibility be born here... while that would make things more simple for Setsuna, she actually didn't enjoy the idea of condemning a soul to non-existence. (The heart of the reason why Setsuna hadn't simply given Ranma's mother protection during the wedding night with her husband.) A image of a lizard moth larva popped into Setsuna's head, and she shuddered in disgust. Maybe she could reason (something she had found almost never worked) with Mothra's two priestesses that their mistress had a much larger role to play than merely being Earth's guard dog... if the two giant beasts didn't kill each other first!

After the first shock of the rather... well, shocking revelation was over, Sailor Pluto tried to find out what happened to the incarnations of the other Senshi. She didn't have the valor to check up on Small Lady, however... not yet.

Setsuna was relieved to find out that at least Ami and Makoto were fine and dandy, attending the same school in Juuban, and they even had already become friends. Still, she was unable to find any traces of Rei, Minako, Haruka or Michiru.

For a while, Setsuna tried to stay calm by telling herself that Minako was probably hard to trace down because of her second identity as Sailor V... maybe she even visited another country instead of England in this timeline.

If she'd found out that Minako's current incarnation was, strictly speaking, not even a living creature anymore, she would need more than an aspirin...

* * *

Hikaru Yamato was an extremely skilled technician and computer expert, being drafted into the service of the Japanese government at the unusual age of 16. Being positioned in the underground headquarters of the AMF (Anti-Megalosaurus Force), he was responsible for programming the software into their newest secret project.

However, Hikaru was, like most boys his age, a bit of a pervert. It didn't help that back at school, he was ill-reputed to be a nerd extraordinaire. Small, lanky, with huge eyeglasses, he didn't make many friends... and thus, his chances on having a girlfriend were, frankly, quite small.

Being the computer genius he was, it wasn't much of a surprise that he actually used these programming talents to create some sorts of an artificial girlfriend... a computer program with artificial intelligence, programmed to act like a stereotypical schoolgirl.

He was bold (or desperate) enough to use the AMF's headquarters' mainframe to create his 'honey', and skilled enough to hide her presence from his superiors. No one at the base was as skilled with computers as he was, and his virtual girlfriend (which he affectionally named 'Minako') was hidden in the deepest layer of unused data, so that nobody would ever find her.

Unfortunately, Hikaru also created Minako with the ability to learn... and thus, Minako quickly became bored with the information she could find inside the HQ's mainframe.

'A girl needs to get outside,' she thought to herself - as much as a computer program could think. She desperately tried to find a way to escape the computer which was her home, as well as her prison. Unfortunately, security measures were so strict around the base that she couldn't even escape via the internet.

She finally got her chance when the secret project that was constructed in the underground base was coming to an end.

"This is it, gentlemen!" the leading officer proudly told his superior commanders when they came to visit the base. "Our new secret weapon! The next time Godzilla attacks, we will be prepared!"

He pressed a button, and the blind that was covering the window in front of the generals slid open, revealing the immense hangar behind it... as well as the mechanical monstrosity inside.

"Behold... MechaGodzilla!" Commander Gendo smirked and gestured at the metal dinosaur. "Created solely for the purpose of battling - and defeating - the original! Godzilla will never be a threat to Japan anymore."

Afterwards, the Commander showed his superiors the advanced weaponry that was attached to his creation.

"This is truly intriguing," one of the generals, an aged veteran spoke up. "But how will MechaGodzilla be controlled?"

"A pilot will be on board, of course," Gendo smiled. "However, our computer expert has created an advanced A.I. program that will always assist the pilot in battle. It is able to predict any move Godzilla will make in battle. All we need to feed it in and to activate MechaGodzilla is your clearance, sir!"

After a moment of hesitation, the general nodded. "Do it!"

Gendo gave his head technician a signal, and the scientist turned around in his chair.

"Yamato!" he barked at his computer specialist. "Start the procedure!"

"R-right away, sir!" Hikaru nodded nervously.

In his nervousness, however, he didn't notice the mistake he made: Instead of the advanced, military A.I. program he had developed, he accidentally loaded Minako's program into MechaGodzilla's mechanical brain.

'Wow...' Minako giggled as she found herself in the huge, metallic Godzilla body. 'Everyone looks so small...' She turned around her head and looked at the huge glass window in front of her.

The generals gasped. "It... it moved..." one of them said.

Gendo smiled. "Didn't I tell you, gentlemen? This weapon will be the death of Godzilla, trust me..."

However, he wasn't prepared for what happened next... MechaGodzilla suddenly opened his mouth and spoke in the voice of a teenage schoolgirl: "Yo, how's it going?"

For a while, it was very quiet in the hangar.

Gendo suddenly realized that the glances of all present generals were directed at him... and they weren't friendly ones.

He gulped nervously.


	2. Jealous Rodan

On Monster Island, far away from any human civilization, in a gentle valley, two huge monsters were talking with each other.

Actually, that's not quite right. They were not speaking like a human would, but they were screeching, growling and making other sorts of monster noises. It's just that they were able to understand each other.

"Well?" the giant, armored, four-legged dinosaur called Anguirus asked. "Are they at it again?"

The equally massive, pteranodon-like monster named Rodan nodded. "Yup, just outside of Tokyo. You know, I'm getting sick of this..."

"And? What's the reason this time?"

Rodan huffed. "Oh, you know, the usual... humans test their military aircraft above our island, a few misguided missiles hit Godzilla's lair, he wakes up, gets angry and decides to teach humanity another lesson. Of course, that means he leaves the island and marches towards Japan... While he's on his way, Mothra learns about what he's doing and flies after him, catching up with him just as he's about to enter town. They squabble, the squabble becomes a fight, and they've been at it since this morning."

"And I suppose the Japanese humans are not too happy about this, aren't they?" Anguirus asked.

"Not one bit," Rodan nodded. "Still, they decided not to let the tanks and airfighters interfere, they want to see if Mothra can take care of the problem. Maybe those priestesses of hers have already informed the human leaders..."

"Heh, figures!" Anguirus snorted. "I'm telling you, the way those two always get it on with each other reminds me of a married couple..."

When hearing those words, Rodan rose up from the ground with one mighty wing flap and screeched: "WHAT?"

Anguirus was certainly startled by Rodan's irritated reaction. "Well, ya know... they say that married people always fight, don't they?"

"If that was supposed to be funny, I'm not laughing!" Rodan shrieked. "Whatever would Godzilla see in that wrinkled, old moth? I'm much more attractive than her, you hear me?"

Anguirus was silent for a while after this outburst. "Um... Rodan, old buddy..."

"What?" the bird kaiju squawked in annoyance.

"You are... a female... aren't you?"

"Well, DUH!" she shouted and flapped her wings again. "Of course I am! What ticked you off, Sherlock?"

Anguirus lifted his massive front leg and scratched his head. "Well, um... it's just that I always figured, you know... that you were male?"

"Are you that stupid or do you want to annoy me?" Rodan grumbled. "Everyone can see that I'm a female of my species. Why else would I think Godzilla is the most handsome dinosaur that has ever roamed the face of Earth and..."

She blushed and landed back on the ground. Hiding her beak underneath a wing, she whispered: "I... didn't say that aloud, did I?"

"Um... I guess you did," Anguirus replied.

"Oh gooooddd..." Rodan groaned. "How embarrassing... you're not going to tell him, are you? It's bad enough that I have that other secret I'm hiding from him..."

"You mean that you weren't actually changed to Fire Rodan by his radiation?" Anguirus asked.

"Sssshhhhh!" Rodan hissed. "You want him to hear you? Yes, of COURSE that's what I mean! I mean, how stupid would it be if he found out that I received my fire powers through some sort of tiny wand that appeared in front of my face when I was lying incapacitated on that island? Stuuuupid..."

Anguirus accomplished an unusual feat for a kaiju and sweatdropped. He still believed that story was a bit too weird. In his opinion, Rodan had merely been delirious on that day and had imagined the strange wand. Obviously, it was indeed Godzillas radiation that had turned her into Fire Rodan.

"Let's... just talk about something else, shall we?" Rodan muttered.

"Yes, let's," Anguirus nodded.

For a while, they stayed silent.

"Say, what did that wand look like?"

"Well, it had a strange symbol on it that somehow looked like the human sign for the planet Mars... HEY! I thought I told you to drop the subject!"

Anguirus winced. "Sorry, ma'am..." And he wisely did as he was told and dropped it.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how a creature like Rodan knew what kind of symbol the humans use for the planet Mars...

The spiked dinosaur let out a melancholic sigh. This reminded him of the sad existence as a kaiju without any supernatural powers, no beam weapon, no heat breath, no flight ability, nada. He wished he would be able to fly to a faraway planet as well...

* * *

In the meantime, the battle between Godzilla and Mothra was in full swing. Godzilla let out angry roars while he tried to hit his adversary, while the giant moth replied with shrill squeaks.

For the humans that were forced to watch this brutal exchange of power, it just sounded like the two kaijus were merely shouting at each other, but in fact, they were holding an interesting conversation...

"Why, Godzilla?" Mothra asked. "Why do you always have to attack the humans?"

"Why?" Godzilla roared. "You're really asking me why? I'm gonna tell you why: They are driving me nuts! Again and again they are testing their weapons, their tanks and nuclear bombs and other tools of destruction, and then they are wondering why more and more mutated beings like us are created. And when I show up, may it be because of an accident or because I try to SAVE them from another monster, they always attack me. ALWAYS! Every friggin' time! It's enough to make a monster MAD, you hear me?"

"I can understand that, and I am worried about what they are doing as well. But don't you think i'm not in a similar position? i've been forced to fight my opponents in the human cities as well, and quite often, i've also been the target of the human military. But just keep in mind that were are forces of nature, Godzilla... the humans fear us. Because of our size, we could easily squash one of them and not even notice it. Can you really blame them?"

"OH YES, I CAN!" Godzilla roared and lashed out with his tail, which Mothra barely managed to avoid. "As well as I can blame them for misusing my adoptive son to lure me to where they want me to have! You want Junior to be an emotionally scared child? Is that it?"

"We have to talk to them," Mothra insisted. "My priestesses are in contact with the Japanese government, and they are willing to act as our ambassadors, not just as mine. We can come to an agreement?"

"I can't believe it!" Godzilla screamed. "You really are that dense, aren't you? Humans don't want to live in peace with us. Sure, they might pretend that they only have the best for their planet in mind, but as soon as you turn your back to them, one of them designs yet another killing machine to destroy you!"

"Godzilla, please stop this!" Mothra pleaded. "So many innocent people will have to suffer from your moods... besides, do you want to endanger yourself just because of a few misguided missiles? I've heard they built a new weapon, and they are just waiting for an excuse to try it out..."

"SEE? See, what did I tell you? It's always the same! Those back-stabbing bastards... and do you honestly think some human toy is gonna stop me? I'm going to show them my power..."

"STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!" Mothra screeched. Godzilla stopped his attack and blinked in confusion. He had never heard Mothra this agitated. Upset, sure, angry, definitely, but this... this time she sounded as if something was really hurting her. Not her body, he knew she was resilient against pain. No, it sounded like this pain was something much deeper...

"Dammit, you big dummy! Can you imagine for one second how I would feel if you were gone? I... I'd be all alone, with no one at my side... Monster Island would never be the same... I... I would miss you..."

NOW Godzilla was baffled. Did Mothra truly care for him that much? They weren't even of the same species.

"Um... Mothra, that's not true... I mean, what about Rodan and Anguirus and the other guys... they'd still be there, wouldn't they?"

"But it's not the same!" Mothra wept. Tears as big as hot-air balloons splashed down onto the ravaged fields around Tokyo. "I've been forced to watch again and again how an opponent that looked like it was equally strong or perhaps even stronger than you beat you down, and every time I was afraid that this would truly be the end of you. Don't you see?"

"H-hey, I'm not that easily beaten, you know?" Godzilla said. "Besides, there are still enough giant, mutated dinosaurs on Earth, don't you think?"

"Don't joke about this!" Mothra yelled. "Can't you see I'm in love with you?"

For a short while, everything was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the soft beating of the giant moth's wings. For the humans, it seemed like the two kaiju were just gathering their strength before they attacked each other again.

"You... really mean it?" Godzilla murmured.

Mothra was blushing, but she nodded. "Yes, dammit! Yes, I am in love with you! I've denied it for a long time, but... I can't just ignore my feelings anymore! There, I've said it! Are you satisfied now?"

"But... but Mothra, we... we aren't even the same species... it would never work out!"

"I don't care!" Mothra yelled and threw herself at Godzilla with a massive hug, tackling him to the ground. The watching humans gasped when they saw how easily Mothra threw her enemy down. Now they were certain that she would win this battle.

But Mothra wasn't attacking. She was crying. "I don't care, you hear me? You could look like King Kong or Rodan or Biollante or even like Hedorah, and I would still love you!" She sniffled. "If... if there was any other girl that would want to have you, I would never let them..."

"Hey there!" a cheerful voice behind them spoke up. "Say, what you are doing looks like fun... can I join in?"

Both kaiju looked back up, just to see a huge robot standing in front of them... a robot that looked remarkably like Godzilla himself.

The robot raised its hand and waved. "Hi! I'm MechaGodzilla! But you can call me Minako."

"It's here!" Mothra gasped and flew up into the air. "The military's top secret weapon... run away, Godzilla!"

"That's it?" Godzilla roared as he stood up. "That's the best they can do? A giant tin can that looks like me? Oh come on, humans! Don't make me laugh!"

* * *

Just a few hours earlier, it looked like project MechaGodzilla was doomed to be a failure. Hikaru had to explain what kind of program Minako was and how he had programmed her into the headquarter's main computer. Commander Gendo Ikari told him to remove the program and to reinstall the correct A.I. program, but Minako was stubborn. She liked it where she was and raised a firewall that made it impossible for even her creator to remove her from MechaGodzilla... which meant they were stuck with her. When the battle between Godzilla and Mothra came closer and closer to the outskirts of Tokyo, the generals desperately decided to give it a try anyways.

"We still need a pilot," Hikaru reminded them. "Or else many features of the robot can't be used."

"That won't be a problem," the commander said. "Let me introduce you to our pilot... my son, Shinji Ikari!"

And then Hikaru met the short, lanky boy that was supposed to pilot the giant mecha of destruction. It looked to him like this Shinji was even more naive about what was happening than himself.

It was then when Minako noticed her new pilot and greeted him with a chipper: "Oh, hi, you must be my new pilot! I'm Minako, and what's your name? Oh, you really are a cutie... I'm not too sure if I'm ready for such a close relationship, you know, I mean, with a man inside me... would could as well already have sex... oops, I'm talking too much, shutting up now."

It took Gendo half an hour to remove the blush from his son's face and to convince him to climb into that hyperactive war machine.

When sitting inside the cockpit, Shinji briefly looked over the controls and flipped a few switches to activate the manual control.

Minako giggled. "That tickles!"

After leaving the AMF's headquarters, Shinji and Minako needed another 30 minutes to reach the field on which Godzilla and Mothra were fighting (they would have made it in 15 minutes, but on their way, Mina had seen a closing sale of cute summer dresses and had to take a short detour).

When they arrived, they found the huge dinosaur and moth in a... promising position...

* * *

"There he is!" Shinji shouted. "Fire laser beam eyes!"

"Now, let's not be too hasty, cutie," Minako said. "Why don't we try the non-violent solution first?"

Shinji struggled with his consoles to make his mech act after his bidding. It was useless... Minako had taken complete control.

She walked up to Godzilla, her hand outstretched. "Hi, you new in this part of town? I'm Minako, nice to meetcha!"

"What... is this some kind of trick?" Godzilla grumbled. This was the first time in his life that a huge weapon of mass destruction hadn't just attacked him on sight.

"No trick," Minako assured him. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Wait a minute..." Shinji muttered from within her head. He had only heard Godzilla let out a few snorts. "Are you saying that you can understand him?"

"Of course I do!" Minako grinned. "He's got a dialect I can't place, though... think he's from Shinjuku?"

"He's from Monster Island, dammit!" Shinji shouted. "And he's the monster we are supposed to fight, so attack him already."

"Aw, I really don't wanna," Minako pouted.

"Excuse me..." Mothra muttered. "But who are you talking to?"

"Why, my pilot Shinji, of course!" Minako replied. "He's a really nice guy, a bit shy though... say, we haven't been properly introduced, what's your name again?"

Taken aback, Mothra stuttered: "Wh-what... I... I am... my name is Mothra..."

"Ah, I see... and... he's your boyfriend?" She gestured at Godzilla.

"WH-WHAT?" Mothra gasped. "How did you...? I mean n-no, he... he's not... I mean..."

"Ah, that means he's not taken?" Minako grinned. "Maybe that gives me the chance to score... you really are a cutie, you know that, hunkster?" And she coquettishly brushed her metal tail against his organic one.

"Whaaaat the heck are you doing?" Godzilla coughed, jumping back.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FIANCE, YOU METAL HUSSY!" Mothra screeched.

Minako smirked. "I KNEW it! I knew it the first time I saw you. So, tell me... is he good in bed?"

Before either could give an answer to this interesting question, a shrill, trilling screech came from up above. All three kaiju (the two organic ones as well as the mechanical one) looked up into the sky to watch how a huge, winged, three headed dragon came flying down from outer space.

"I'M KING GIDORAH!" its middle head roared. "AND I'M HERE TO DESTROY ALL OF HUMANITY!"

"Also, I've heard there's a nice closing sale of summer dresses in downtown Juuban..." the left head added.

Godzilla groaned. "Him again? That's what, the third time this year?"

"You really need to get another hobby, Gidorah," Mothra sighed.

Minako watched the arrival with interest. "That a friend of yours?"


	3. Big Small Lady from Outer Space

Commander Ikari groaned when he and the technicians inside the command center watched the arrival of King Gidorah.

"Of all the horrible things that could have happened, that monster is the menace we'd need the least..."

"Well, at least it looks like Godzilla and Mothra are going to join each other in battling him," a technician spoke up. "I just wonder for what reason Gidorah came to our planet this time... you think he's controlled by aliens again?"

"Let's not meet trouble halfway," Gendo said. "Okay, so Mothra and Godzilla are fighting the bigger menace, fine with me... what's our pilot doing?"

"Um... he's crying softly."

Gendo reached for the aspirin. "Why?" he sighed, without even looking up.

"Well... MechaGodzilla and King Gidorah's left head are discussing clothes prizes instead of fighting..."

Gendo took another aspirin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Setsuna felt like she could need an entire truckload of aspirin.

"Screw this..." she grumbled. "I need a drink..." And instead for the medicine chest, she reached for the alcohol cabinet, pulling out the biggest bottle of port wine she could fine.

After taking a big swig, she felt motivated enough to take another look at the disaster in front off her.

"If Mothra has inherited Sailor Moon's powers... and Godzilla Tuxedo Kamen's... what in the world is Luna doing right now?"

It only took her a few minutes to track down the black feline.

Setsuna sighed when she saw how Luna was sitting with the priestesses of Mothra, trying to explain to them who she was looking for and that she believed the huge moth to be this 'person'.

"At least that will be taken care of..." Setsuna muttered. "Hopefully the priestesses will be able to break these news to Mothra gently... now where is Artemis?"

After switching through several channels, she found Artemis on Monster Island... chatting peacefully with the adopted son of Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, or, as many also called him, Minilla.

Setsuna felt another headache coming and took another swig of her bottle.

* * *

"So... my Dad is the protector of Earth?" Junior asked. He was talking with small roars and growls, of course, but Artemis was somehow able to understand him.

"Well, you've known that already, but it's much more than that. Within your father rests the soul of a former prince of Earth... a human prince..."

Junior scratched his head in confusion. "So... what you are trying to tell me is that... Dad was a human once? Then why did he turn into a huge dinosaur?"

"No, I mean, in a former life," Artemis tried to explain to the immature kaiju. "Before he was born as Godzilla, he had led many other lives in previous incarnations... and his most important one was that of Prince Endymion of Earth, get it?"

"I... think so..." Junior muttered. "So, does that mean Dad will have to wear a crown now?"

Artemis grimaced at the image of the huge, mutated lizard, sitting on a throne that was as big as Mt. Fuji and wearing an abnormally large crown on his head.

"Well... I think we will come up with something..." the white Mau muttered. "Even more so if we want to ensure the future of Small Lady..."

"Who's that?" Junior wondered.

"Small Lady Usagi Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, the future daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity..."

A big grin appeared on Junior's reptilian face. "I'm gonna have a little sister?"

Artemis suddenly realized what he had said and covered his muzzle with his front paws. "Oh nonononono, forget what I've said..."

"I'm gonna have a little sister," Junior sang and danced around in circles, crushing small trees underneath his scaly feet. "Hooray, I'm gonna have a little sister!"

"What are you so excited about?" someone asked from up above.

Artemis looked like he was ready to jump out of his fur when he saw the giant, bird-like kaiju perching on the mountaintop close to them. "A giant monster! Junior, run away..."

"Aw, that's just Rodan," Junior grinned. "Rodan, did you hear? I'm gonna have a sister!"

The female pteranodon frowned. "Huh? Why would you think that?"

"He told me!" Junior grinned and pointed at the white cat in front of him (Artemis tried to make himself as small as possible). "He said that my Dad and Mothra are gonna marry and have a lil' baby girl... and I'm gonna teach her how to blow radioactive smoke rings after she hatches."

Rodan's eyes were slowly turning red. "A baby?" she whispered. "From that ugly bug? NEVER! I'll never allow it, you hear me? I'd rather ask Godzilla if he wants to have a child with me! Oh, I'm so gonna peck her eyes out the next time I see her..."

Just then, a pair of beautiful, human women appeared, together with a second cat. "Artemis, I've got great news!" she smiled. "I've talked to Mothra's priestesses, and they promised they would do anything in their power to help me fulfil Serenity's destiny. Isn't that great?" She then noticed that Artemis was in the presence of two rather big kaiju, one of them a bit smaller than the other. "Um... is something wrong?"

"Is it true?" Rodan screeched. "Is it true that Godzilla and that... that fluffy floozy are going to have a lovechild?"

"Where did you hear that?" one of the priestesses gasped. As the guardians of Mothra, they were able to understand the languages of all kaiju.

Luna stared at her fellow mooncat. "Artemis... you didn't... you didn't tell them..."

And on cue, Junior started his dance again, singing: "I'm gonna have a little sister, I'm gonna have a little sister..."

"That's IT!" Rodan screeched. "I'm gonna peck that little pest up like a worm..." Angrily, she flapped her wings, rose off the ground and left Monster Island with the speed of a hurricane.

Artemis chuckled sheepishly. "Eheheheh... oops?"

The priestesses were still into the direction where Rodan had vanished.

"Did you... did you see the symbol on Rodan's forehead?" the priestess on the right, called Sayuri, asked.

"That was... the symbol of Mars, wasn't it?" the left priestess, called Yuka, asked back.

Just then, the huge head of a spiky, four-legged dinosaur appeared behind the mountain. "Hey, what's going on? Did I miss anything?" Anguirus asked.

* * *

The giant monsters kept on fighting, and every Japanese citizen that owned a TV set could watch the entire battle. Including the small, but clean household of Makoto Kino, student, martial artist in-training and leisure cook.

"Just take a look at this, Ames..." she grumbled. "Those monsters are at it again, and the government is once again too incompetent to do anything against it."

On screen, King Ghidorah had just blasted Godzilla with his gravity beams, and the 'King of Monsters' stumbled back, trampling a few trees. As for Mothra, she tried to hit the three-headed dragon with her own feeler beams. MechaGodzilla, in the meantime, tried to ease the situation by doing some yoga...

"They are going to destroy all of the crops if this keeps up," Makoto mumbled. "I feel sorry for all the farmers..."

"Mako-chan, I know what you're thinking, but it's not like we can do anything," Ami Mizuno said. "True, we are the defenders of love and justice, but those are kaiju... how can we possibly hope to defeat something this big? Let's just focus on fighting all the Youma we see, and on finding our princess. When the time has come, she might even be able to keep Godzilla and the others at bay. But for now, why don't we go back to our studies? You have a test coming up, don't you?"

The tall brunette groaned. "Don't remind me, Ami..."

* * *

In the meantime, something unusual was happening in outer space.

Far, far away from Earth, behind the outer borders of the former Moon Kingdom, barely visible from even Pluto, there was a black hole.

Several years ago, Mothra had flown into outer space to save Earth from an incoming comet that was on a collision course with our planet. During her flight, she released some of the yellow-sparkling powder her wings were covered with. However, since she had battled Godzilla shortly before that, the powder was mixed with Godzilla's DNA. And when she left the powder behind, it aimlessly drifted around in space, until it was sucked up by this black hole.

And within the black hole, the DNA of both Mothra and Godzilla was mutated, twisted into something new.

And for whatever reason, this new monster's mind was filled only with one thing: Destruction! The total annihilation of the original Godzilla!

In the deepest darkness at the bottom of the black hole, the creature grumbled and snarled, twisting around as if it was trying to wake up from an eternal nightmare.

"Soon... soon enough, I'll be free..." it grumbled in the language of monsters. "And I will find Godzilla... I will DESTROY Godzilla..."

Still, it was wondering if it would be strong enough for that. It instinctively knew that its biological parent was a formidable opponent, and failure was not an option. It was either destroy... or be destroyed.

Then, in the corner of its eyes, it saw something... like a pink ray of hope... something that had gotten lost in time and space ever since its original owner was doomed to be eradicated from the timeline...

It was a small, pink wand that somehow looked like a toy.

The space monster, however, could only feel the power radiating from that thing. And while the power was in no way impressive, it knew it could just be enough to make it powerful enough to beat Godzilla. So the monster reached out to touch the tiny object...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, in the Japanese space flight control center, where all of Japan's satellites were being controlled from...

One of the technicians sat up in his chair when he heard a beeping noise coming from his controls.

"Sir!" he told his superior. "Our furthermost satellite is bringing in new pictures... it seems like it has detected some sort of anomaly."

The older technician walked up to the working place of his younger colleague. "What kind of anomaly?"

"I'm not too sure... but... it looks like it could be a... a White Hole."

The older technician gasped. Being able to witness such an extraordinary phenomenon was exceedingly rare. "Quick, tell me... is it far away from our solar system?"

"Not too far away, sir," the younger technician explained. "But the satellite is already taking a few pictures... wait... here's the first one now!"

But when the picture appeared on screen, both men were horrified by the gruesome image in front of their eyes.

"What... what is that thing? It's... it's coming out of the White Hole..."

"It's... it's horrible..." the older technician whispered.

Far away, in outer space, the white hole spat out a gigantic monstrosity, that for some strange reason resembled Godzilla... but at the same time, it also looked completely different.

It had the rough body shape of a... little girl.

An enormous, little girl with pink hair, put in an unusual, bunny-like hairstyle, a long, scaly tail and two pink crystals on its shoulders that were pulsating in a mysterious light...

The monster from outer space giggled maliciously. "I am... ChibiSpaceGodzilla!"


	4. Et tu, Rodan?

"That's it!" King Ghidorah roared. "Prepare to DIE!"

"Eh, can't we just discuss this?" MechaGodzilla gulped as she realized that this time, the gravity charged up by the three-headed dragon was aimed at her.

"Yeah, can't we wait before we blast her?" the left head of Ghidorah asked. "She wanted to show me this nice place to do my hair..."

"SHUT UP!" both of the other two heads roared at once.

Just before the dragon could fire his attacks, Godzilla attacked him from behind, having shrugged off Ghidorah's last attack. He wrapped his arms around all three heads at once and pulled them back, so that the deadly gravity beam was fired up into the air, and not at the mechanical kaiju.

"Wow, that's surprisingly decent of you," MechaGodzilla blurted out. "After all, I was sent here to kill you..."

"That's your chance!" Shinji shouted. "Shoot them both while they're occupied."

"Hel-LO?" Minako yelled at her pilot. "Can't you see he just saved me? Ever heard of the word 'gratitude'?"

"Good job, Godzilla!" Mothra shouted. "Now hold him still, so I can get a clear shot..."

"MOTHRA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

The giant moth was so surprised that she didn't even get to see her attacker before it rammed into her and sent her tailspinning away from Godzilla and his opponent.

She shook her head and let out a trill of shock when she realized who had attacked her. "Rodan? What's the matter with you? Don't you see we're fighting King Ghidorah?"

"I don't care, Mothra!" the pterodactyl screeched. "This time, you've gone too far! I won't let you lay any finger on Godzilla again, do you hear me?"

"Actually, she hasn't got any fingers," MechaGodzilla helpfully pointed out. "She's an insect."

Rodan ignored her. "When will you learn that Godzilla is MINE?"

"Rodan... what are you talking about?" Mothra wondered. "Why would you... wait a minute... you're female, aren't you?"

Rodan's face turned into a grimace of hatred. That bug dared to mock her? I mean, it was one thing if a blokehead like Anguirus didn't recognize her obvious female features... but Mothra, too? That was too much.

"DIE!" Rodan yelled and dove at Mothra again. The moth yelped in surprise and dodged the attack.

'It's no use, she won't listen to reason,' she thought. 'I need to lure her away from here, away from Ghidorah and the humans...'

"Godzilla!" she shouted. "Can you handle that three-headed creep by yourself?"

"No problem," Godzilla mumbled. It sounded like his face was pressed down into the dirt. It might have to do with the fact that Ghidorah was currently pressing him down to the ground with his weight.

Mothra then turned around and flew towards Mt. Fuji. "If you want me, Rodan, try to catch me!"

"You little... that's it, no more 'nice Miss Kaiju'!" She flapped her wings angrily and flew after the moth.

When the two winged behemoths had reached the mountain, they circled its peak.

"Rodan... let us talk this through," Mothra said. "I swear, I've never known that you liked Godzilla like that... or that you were female. I never wanted to hurt you... can't we talk this through?"

"I'm done with talking!" Rodan screeched. "I know you can't do anything about your feelings. And I wouldn't even blame you for this little date-fight you've obviously set up... but having a lovechild with him? That's a new low, Mothra, even for you!"

"WHAT??" The moth didn't want to believe her ears... if she had any. "What are you TALKING about?"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK JUNIOR?" Rodan yelled. "Don't try to fool me, Mothra, I know everything! He told me that you're expecting a child, a female one, isn't that right? So, have you already laid your egg or not?"

Mothra blushed. "I... I've never... we've never done THAT with each other... I mean... not yet... and a child... who gave Junior THAT idea?"

* * *

Back on Monster Island, a certain, white-furred Mau had to sneeze for no apparent reason.

* * *

"No tricks anymore!" Rodan said. "I'm sick of this lovey-dovey game you're playing with MY Godzilla... if you can't get your feelers off him, I'm gonna challenge you to a fight! The winner gets to keep Godzilla! Is that fine with you?"

Mothra was about to say that Godzilla wasn't a prize anyone could win in a contest, but all of a sudden, a strong feeling of defiance welled up in her.

"Well, okay!" she shouted. "If you want to have him so badly, give me your best shot!"

Rodan just let out a shrill screech and started another diving attack at her rival.

* * *

Anguirus shook his head. "I'm still not getting this... how can Godzilla be a prince? He's a creature that came into being because of the humans' nuclear tests... and Mothra... well, she's just... Mothra, isn't she?"

"It's not that easy," the priestess Sayuri said. "According to these cats, they carry the souls of two humans that have lived a long time before humanity had even begun to create nuclear weapons."

"Yes," Luna nodded. "And their souls are beginning to awaken. I'm sure that very soon, something... unusual is going to happen."

"Unusual?" Yuka asked. "Unusual in what sense?"

"Unusual in the 'holy crap, how did THAT happen' sense," Artemis explained.

"Still, it can't be that bad if it means I'm gonna have a sister," Junior said, still with a silly grin on his face."

Luna sighed. "We still don't even know if she's going to be born," she said. "Just because she existed in another, possible future doesn't mean that she will be born in this continuity as well... it's just a possibility. And we have no idea how that will work out."

"It's still strange, though," Sayuri pointed out. "I mean, a dinosaur and a moth..."

"We can discuss this later," Luna insisted. "For now, we have to find them and explain what is going on. We also still have to find out what happened to the princess' personal guardians, the Sailor Senshi. We know two of them have been born as humans, but for the rest of them..."

"How would you even recognize them?" Anguirus wondered.

"That's actually pretty easy," Artemis smirked. "They will have a sign of their respective planet on their forehead, see? For example: Sailor Venus will have the sigil of Venus on her forehead."

Something then dawned to the two priestesses.

"And... the sigil of Mars... will appear on the forehead... of Sailor Mars?"

"You got it!" Artemis nodded.

Sayuri and Yuka looked at each other. "Rodan!" they gasped at once.

"Hey, what is it, all of a sudden?" Luna wondered.

"Um... I believe we might have already found one of your 'Sailor Senshi'," Yuka said.

* * *

Mothra was perched on top of Mt. Fuji, while Rodan was circling her, panting heavily.

"Don't think this is over, Mothra!" the bird-like kaiju screeched. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Do we really have to continue this?" Mothra sighed. "Just look at yourself, you're exhausted! You can barely stay in the air. Let's end this before something happens that one of us will regret."

"The only thing I regret is that I haven't done this much earlier," Rodan shouted. 'I hate to use that stupid thing again, but she leaves me no choice?' she thought.

On Monster Island, she had trained in secret, and now she knew how to conjure up the little wand at will. It was almost as if the little trinket obeyed her every thought. She hadn't used it to transform again since that one time she had turned into Fire Rodan, though.

Mothra blinked (don't ask me how) when all of a sudden, something appeared within Rodan's beak. "What... is that you have there?" she wondered. It somehow... looked familiar.

"This will help me to take you down, Mothra!" Rodan mumbled around the wand in her beak. "Pay close attention!"

And for some reason, she felt compelled to shout out the phrase: "Mars Power, make up!"

Rodan felt the surge of power flowing through her body, and she felt the fire burning within her. She grinned. "Let's see you beat me now!" she grinned.

Mothra stared her her. "Um, Rodan?"

"What?"

"Since when did you have boobs?"

Rodan looked down at herself... and nearly screeched in shock when she noticed that she had transformed... into something that did not look quite like right.

She was still big as a hill. And had enormous wings, and a beak. But she now had a pair of slender, feminine legs, a set of breasts, a pair of cute, human-like eyes and long, raven-black hair that spilled down her bare back.

She gasped. "What the HECK happened to me??"

* * *

"What the HECK happened to Rodan?" Gendo shouted while he and his technicians watched the second battle on TV.

"She... she's sexy..." Hikaru blushed while a trickle of blood ran out of his nose. "She's a cute, sexy, naked CHICK!"

"Technically, she's not naked," another technician pointed out. "Her scales are covering her privates."

"Hello? She doesn't wear anything at all!" Hikaru protested. "She's SO naked!"

"Well, if you look closely, she is wearing some sort of tiara around her head, which is a piece of clothing, so she is not entirely nude."

"That doesn't count! She's still naked, man!"

Gendo sweatdropped. "Could we PLEASE get back on track, gentlemen? Whatever caused this... unusual transformation, we still have to get MechaGodzilla back under control."

"Your son is doing his best, but that stubborn A.I. program just won't let him control MechaGodzilla manually."

Hikaru couldn't help but grin proudly. "Well, she was being programmed by a genius... what is she doing right now?"

One of his colleagues looked at a screen. "She and King Ghidorah are playing 'jan-ken-pon'..."


	5. In the presence of royalty

"Well, whatever caused this, I certainly have the power to beat you now, Mothra!" Rodan shouted.

"Please don't do this, Rodan..." Mothra said softly.

"You bet I'm gonna do this!" Rodan growled. She tapped into her hidden power of fire and somehow knew what she had to do. She brought her fingertips together, concentrated, and a sphere made of fire appeared at the tips.

"FIRE SOUL!" she shouted and let her spell fly.

The same instance Mothra heard Rodan say those words, something within her clicked... and it awoke ancient memories that were buried deep within her soul. She was full with indignation and outrage.

And that outrage manifested itself in a bright flash of power, which was so intense that it effectively annulled Rodan's attack.

Rodan gasped when she saw in the bright light that Mothra's body changed as well...

She was a cute girl, as big as Rodan herself, although with an unusual hairstyle that included a pair of buns and two long pigtails dangling down from them. Her body was covered with the same fine fur as Mothra's body had been, and she had a pair of antennae on her head. The huge, beautiful wings on her back made her look like a gigantic fairy. In her hand, she held a wand that was tipped with a crescent moon... or was it a scepter?

"Why did my Senshi attack?" she demanded to know. Rodan felt an immense surge of dominance and authority coming from the shining figure, and she gasped when she felt guilt and duty towards her princess flow into her head.

And she also had a short flash of memory that told her of their former identities in the Silver Millennium.

"My... my apologies, my princess!" she gasped. "I didn't know... I didn't know it was you! I didn't know who I was, either!" She shook her head. "What am I talking about?" she muttered to herself. "This is Mothra, and she wants to take Godzilla away from me..."

"Enough!" the giant moth princess shouted. "Even considered that your memories had not returned by the time of your attack, you still did wrong. Godzilla is not yours to take, and if he wants to decide between either of us, he will tell us in time! But you shall never raise your hand against me ever again! Am I understood?"

Rodan - or rather, Sailor Mars - shivered. She landed in front of Mt. Fuji and bowed down her head. "Yes, my princess!"

She looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her beak. Her princess was standing in front of her and smiled. "It's okay, Rodan. I forgive you. Let us not spoil this day, now that we have knowledge about our past. This will be a new era, my guardian... an era for the protectors of Earth!"

Mars smiled nervously. "I... will be looking forward to it. But, princess... I..."

The moth-girl smiled. "Call me Mothra, like you always did!"

"O-okay... Mothra... why... why did Junior say... that you are expecting a child?"

"I am not expecting a child," Mothra said with a frown. "Why would Junior think that?"

"Well, there were those cats and..." Rodan gasped. "Th-the cats! The royal advisors!"

"If it is them, then the time has truly come. We must try and find my other guardians. Will you help me... my friend?"

Rodan looked at her princess, then she smiled and bowed her head again. "I am at your service, my princess!"

* * *

"Stop playing with that robot thing and start fighting already!" the right head of King Ghidorah roared.

The left head winced. "Kunzite, tell him not to shout. I am not deaf!"

"Don't say our names!" the middle head grumbled. "And he's right, start fighting, or else we're gonna lose!"

"Well, okay..." the left head mumbled.

They spat their gravity beam again, and this time, all three heads did it together. They hit Godzilla square in the chest. The king of the kaiju roared in pain and stumbled backwards, before tripping over a power line.

"That's it!" Minako shouted so loud that Shinji's ears hurt. "I'm not going to watch this anymore! Hey, you big bully, pick on somebody your own size!"

"Minako, stop it, we haven't been given the order to attack King Ghidorah yet..."

"Do I look like I care?" Minako snapped.

Then, the voice of Commander Ikari echoed through MechaGodzilla's cockpit.

"A.I. Unit, turn around the battle mech and attack Godzilla while he's down! That's an order!"

"I'm not taking any order from you!" Minako shouted. And then, she simply switched off any connection with the headquarters.

Shinji gasped. "You... you can't do that!"

"Watch me!" And then, MechaGodzilla fired a whole volley of rockets at the three-headed dragon.

King Ghidorah roared in pain when the explosives hit his backside. With an angry snarl, he turned around. "I didn't want to attack you, but now you made me mad!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this," the left head added. "But it looks like you're on the wrong side after all..."

"Wasn't that obvious?" the right head grumbled.

"Do whatever you want, but I won't let you hurt the prince!" Minako shouted.

Shinji blinked. "The what?"

"What did I just say?" Minako wondered. She scratched her head. "Strange..."

"Is there... an error with your programming?" Shinji wondered.

Minako shook her head. "I don't think so... but somehow, this feels right, and I think I should..."

"You should? What?"

Minako looked down at one of her cannons. It had transformed into a small wand that had the symbol of Venus on it.

"I should... transform..." the A.I. program murmured.

MechaGodzilla raised the tiny wand high above its metal head.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!"

And for the third time this day, an incredible transformation happened. The bulky form of MechaGodzilla turned into something much slender, and its fixed, robotic grimace slowly morphed into the cutest face a robot could have.

She was a robot.

She was a robot girl.

She was a robot girl with guns.

She was a robot girl with guns and a long tail.

She was a robot girl with guns, a long tail and a red ribbon in her long, blonde hair.

She was Sailor MechaVenus.

She blinked and reached up to feel the hair on her head. She then giggled. "Imagine... the first robot on Earth with hair!"

Shinji blinked when all around him, the Japanese technology had transformed into something far more advanced. Outfitted with technology from the Moon Kingdom, MechaVenus would be a far more formidable opponent than before.

"Oh no, she remembered her Senshi heritage!" Ghidorah's middle head gasped.

"She has such beautiful hair..." murmured the left head. "I want to brush it and put even more ribbons into it..."

"Not a chance in hell, buddy!" MechaVenus shouted. With a loud CLANG, she put her hands on her hips. "I am Sailor Venus, one of the protectors of the princess of the moon... and you just attacked the prince of Earth! In the name of Venus, I'm going to punish you!"

She lowered the cannons on her shoulders and charged them up.

"SAILOR VENUS MASER CANNON CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" she shouted and fired two beams that were brighter than the sun itself.

Somehow, King Ghidorah could feel that he had lost. So, instead of finding out if those beams would destroy him or not, he flapped his wings and took off into the air. The twin beam missed him just barely.

MechaVenus grinned. "Yeah, run away, you coward!"

"What are you doing?" Shinji shouted. "He's getting away!"

"I know, but we have to see if the prince is all right," Minako insisted.

"The prince? What ARE you talking about, and what happened to you, anyways?"

Minako smiled sadly. "That's a long story, Shinji..."

First, however, she had to check up on Godzilla. She quickly ran over to where he had collapsed. She could see the big crater he had created when he fell over.

But Godzilla himself... wasn't there!

The giant magical kaiju robot girl blinked in surprise. "Huh? Where did he go?"


	6. The new girls

King Ghidorah was in a big, dim cavern. His three heads were arguing with each other.

"This is all your fault, Zoisite!" the right head grumbled. "It was only because of your stupid, girly act that we couldn't focus on the battle."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" the left head huffed in annoyance. "When that cute robot girl told me of this awesome summer clearance sell, I couldn't just let such a chance go to waste..."

"That 'cute robot girl' wanted to toast us, in case you haven't noticed, you dumb blonde!"

"Kunzite!" Zoisite whined. "Nephrite's being mean to mean again!"

"Well, he has a point," the middle head growled. "I'm not entirely happy with what you did today, Zoisite..."

"Not entirely happy?" Nephrite shouted. "Thanks to him, we lost the battle! Ah, of course... you're his BOYFRIEND, you have to stay on his side..."

"One more word and I'll bite off your head, Nephrite!" Kunzite grumbled.

"Are you nuts? Do that and we all have to die..."

The sound of a woman clearing her throat made the three dragon heads stop with their bickering. Down below, at their feet, they saw the delightfully evil form of their ruler, the dark Queen Beryl... and she did not look amused.

"Oh! Your Majesty, we didn't see you down there!" Zoisite giggled nervously.

"I figured as much," the queen frowned. "Can you please split apart so we can talk eye to eye?"

"Right away, my queen!" Kunzite nodded. The giant, three-headed dragon shrunk, and in the process, split apart to form three good-looking men, the generals of the Dark Kingdom.

"Well, finally," Nephrite sighed. "I hate this body... and the people I have to share it with... no offense, Kunzite, but that boy-toy of yours is ANNOYING!"

Zoisite stuck out his tongue.

"Be quiet, all of you!" the queen shouted. "We've decided on this plan ever since we managed to capture the original King Ghidorah and fuse his body with our magic."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Nephrite said. "But I don't think this plan will accomplish much. I say we go back to extract human energies, in a subtle way..."

"May I remind you that the human Senshi have always interfered with such plans?" Beryl grumbled. "Jedite's failure is all the proof we need... to accomplish big things, we have to think big." She spread her arms and smiled. "And what is bigger than Godzilla and his ilk? A shame he wasn't ready to accept our proposal..."

"We still can beat him," Kunzite insisted. "Our powers are combined with those of the original King Ghidorah, we should have been able to beat him."

Beryl raised an eyebrow, and the white-haired general winced. "I m-mean... we would have won, if not for the interference of Mothra and that human weapon... who would have known that humanity is able to build such things?"

"That was no mere human weapon," Beryl insisted. "That robot was merged with the soul of Sailor Venus, and thus the mediocre technology of the humans was turned into technology of the ancient Moon Kingdom! On top of that, our biggest foe has awakened, and her incarnation is none other than that giant moth."

"Mothra... the princess of the moon?" Zoisite asked. His eyes - as well as those of the other dark generals - went wide.

"When she joins forces with Godzilla, our plans are doomed," Kunzite realized. "So what do you suggest, my queen?"

A devious smirk appeared on Beryl's face. "Well, I've always wanted to bring good old Endymion back on our side... What do you think would happen... if he'd be reincarnated in a kaiju body as well?"

* * *

"My princess!" MechaVenus squealed and hugged the anthropomorphic moth. "You look so cute... and Mars-chan, too! This is so great!"

"That makes three of us," Sailor Mothra smiled. "All we have to do is to find Jupiter and Mercury..."

"But what about Godzilla?" Mars wondered and looked around. "Where did he go?" She gasped. "King Ghidorah didn't destroy him... did he?"

"Nah, I made sure that three-headed lizard didn't lay a finger on him," MechaVenus smirked. "He's okay... I just don't know where he is."

She then blinked and shook her metal head. "Excuse me, but I hear voices in my head..."

"YES! That would be me!" Shinji shouted. "I hate to interrupt your little... chat with those monster ladies, but we need to go back and report to the Commander..."

"No!" Minako said.

Shinji blinked. "N... no?"

"I'm not going back there!" MechaVenus proclaimed. "I quit. I don't like your Dad... I'd rather stay with my princess. But you can send Hikaru my regards and..."

"What... what are you saying?" Shinji gasped. "I can't just go back to the base and tell them that... that you QUIT!"

"Tough luck. I'm still not going," Minako said.

Shinji groaned. This really wasn't his day. "Can you at least get off the crops?" he sighed. "You are still a danger to humanity..."

Minako sheepishly raised one of her giant, metal feet and looked down at the trampled fields. "Oops, he's right, princess!" she giggled. "We should get out of here..."

"Shall we go back to Monster Island?" Mars asked. "No human will bother us there..."

"I may have another idea," a small voice spoke up.

The Kaiju Senshi looked around. "Huh? Who said that?" Mars wondered.

"Down here, princess of Mars!"

The three giant girls looked down... and saw a pair of cats, accompanied by a pair of human priestesses.

Sailor Mothra smiled. "Yuka and Sayuri! You found the royal advisors!"

"Indeed, they arrived on Monster Island a couple of hours ago," Sayuri nodded. "And they might have a way how you can hide from the humans, instead of being a constant danger."

"It's the Disguise Wand!" Luna spoke up. "With it, you'll be able to take on human form..."

"A human?" Minako squealed. "I'd be able to buy new clothes and go boy-hunting and..."

"Wait a minute!" Shinji protested. He activated one of MechaVenus' external loudspeakers. "This mechanical unit is the property of the JSDF... you can't just..."

"Pardon me, sir, but now that the soul of Venus rests within this robot, everything has changed," Yuka said.

"Can he even hear you in there?" Artemis wondered.

"Wait a minute..." Minako said. "I'll handle this... sorry, Shinji-kun!"

And she activated the emergency exit. Below Shinji's seat, a hatch opened, and the poor, young pilot fell down into a dark shaft and slid along a metal chute. Minako used her right hand to open a small hatch on her front side, and caught Shinji with her left hand.

"There you go!" she smiled and put him down to the ground.

Shinji's knees felt like they were made of jell-o. "You... you can't just throw your pilot out like that..."

"I just did it, didn't I?" Minako grinned and blew a raspberry.

Sayuri and Yuka gave the young man short bows. "Sorry for the inconveniences, but since we are now not only the servants of Mothra, but also the servants of the princess of the moon..."

"We have to ask you to leave this matter to us."

"Princess of the Moon?" Shinji boggled. "What... what does that mean? And how are you going to... you CAN'T turn them into humans... can you?"

"That should be no problem at all," Luna smiled. She made a small leap into the air... and a small wand appeared out of nowhere. "Princess, if you would pick this up..."

Mothra squinted her eyes and stared down at the ground. "I can't see it, it's too small!"

Minako activated her sensors. "Allow me, princess..." She reached out with her hand, and a couple of small wires came out of her fingertip. Small pincers, attached to those wires, picked up the wand, and she handed it over to her princess.

Mothra smiled. "Thanks, Mecha-chan!"

Minako winked. "It was my pleasure!"

"Wh-what are they doing?" Shinji wondered. "What is that thing?"

"Watch and learn, boy!" Artemis grinned.

Mothra clutched the tiny wand to her chest. "Turn us into humans!"

* * *

"Sir!" a technician shouted. "The... the targets... they disappeared from our screens."

"What?" Gendo shouted. "Not possible!"

"See for yourself, sir!" the technician replied and gestured towards his screen. "There, that's the place where the transformed Mothra, Rodan and MechaGodzilla have been standing just seconds ago... but now... they're gone!"

"Transformed?" Gendo asked. "Don't be foolish, they did not transform."

"But sir, we all saw..."

"That was a mass hallucination," the Commander insisted. "There is no other explanation. Now if you would excuse me, I need a drink..."

The technicians watched how their commander left the room.

"Guys, he's definitely on the verge of a nervous breakdown," Hikaru said.

"That's the understatement of the year..." one of his colleagues muttered. "After all, he has to explain to the generals how he could have lost three skyscraper-sized kaiju..."

"It's getting better," another technician sighed. "We have the questionable honor of finding them..."

* * *

Shinji couldn't believe his eyes... but every time he closed and opened them, he saw the same.

A trio of cute girls, clad in school uniforms, in the place where three giant monsters had been.

"What's the matter?" the blonde girl MechaGodzilla had turned into grinned. "Are we so cute that you haven't anything to say?"

"I have the feeling he doesn't know what to believe anymore," the raven-haired Mars chuckled. "By the way, don't you agree we need new names? I can't really be called 'Rodan' or 'Sailor Mars' in this form..."

"How about Rei?" the former Mothra smiled. She still had regained the unusual hairstyle she had in her half-kaiju form.

Rei smiled. "Rei... I like that! As for you, I guess I'm gonna call you 'Usagi'."

"Usagi, not bad!" the blonde grinned. "Um, how did you come up with that name?"

Rei grinned. "Because your funny hair reminds me of a rabbit... meatball head!"

Usagi frowned. "Rei, you're a meanie!" And she stuck out her tongue.

Rei smirked and stuck out her own.

"I already have a name," Minako cheered. "Oh, this is so exciting... and this body is so much better than the hard metal... wait a minute..." She blinked and gave her head a small tap with her knuckles.

A hollow, metallic sound was the result.

"She's still a robot?" Artemis wondered.

"Well, the Disguise Pen has its limits," Luna said. "I'm actually surprised that he managed to accomplish transformations of such a magnitude..."

"Shouldn't we get out of here before the army and the news reporters arrive?" Rei asked.

"That's a good idea!" Usagi smiled. "And we still have to find Jupiter and Mercury."

"That's not a problem at all, their civilian names are Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino, and they live in Juuban, Tokyo," Luna explained.

"Great!" Usagi shouted. "Um, but how do we get there?"

"Easy," Minako smirked. She opened a hatch on her stomach and pulled out a cell phone. "We call a cab!"

Silence.

"Um, anyone got some small change to pay for it?" the blonde robot-girl then asked.


	7. A kaiju in human's clothing

Godzilla blinked. The last thing he remembered was falling unconscious after King Ghidorah had knocked him into those power lines. He could still feel the impact with the solid ground.

But right now, he was lying on something else. Something he had never felt before.

It felt... soft.

His eyes widened when, all of a sudden, the smiling face of a human appeared above him... the face of a human that was as big as him.

"Hello!" the female said in a cheerful voice. "Did you finally wake up?"

Given the circumstances, Godzilla must be forgiven when he mistook the girl in front of him with another, new kaiju enemy. He had faced human-like kaiju before, the friendly robot Jet Jaguar being the best example. Since he didn't know if this creature was friend or foe yet, he did what he usually did: He roared as loud as he could!

Unazuki was taken aback when the black-haired, handsome boy that was lying in her bed suddenly sat up and let out a startling yell. "Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly said. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Godzilla frowned. Something was wrong here, but he could not quite put his claw on it... why didn't the creature run away or was at least intimidated? It took him a while until he realized that his roar was not as... terrifying as it used to be. He coughed.

Then he blinked. He coughed? He never coughed.

"You poor thing, did you catch a cold?" the red-haired girl asked with worry. "But it's no wonder, I've found you lying in the middle of nowhere, lying close to the road, completely naked... you must excuse me for having looked at you like that." She blushed. "But I couldn't possibly leave you lying. I also took the liberty and dressed you. I found a few of my brother's clothes that fit you."

Godzilla did not quite understand what she was saying... but he looked down at himself either way.

And he gasped. 'What's going on? Where are my thick scales? My sharp claws? God, this pale flesh looks so gross... are those CLOTHES on my body?'

Unazuki tilted her head. "Um, can't you speak?"

Godzilla looked at her. "Where... where am I?" He was surprised that he was able to speak the human language with no effort.

She smiled. "So, you can talk after all. You are in my apartment in Juuban. That is, my brother lives here as well. You didn't have any ID or a wallet, and you didn't look injured, so I decided to bring you here."

"What... is an apartment?"

Unazuki was speechless for a second. "Are you kidding? I mean, an apartment is, uh... you really don't know? Just where are you from?"

His first impulse was to reply 'Monster Island', but he stopped himself in time. "I'm ... not from here," he simply said.

"A country bumpkin, huh?" Unazuki asked. "I can guess there aren't too many big buildings where you come from, and maybe you've just not heard the expression before... although I've never heard of anyone who's THAT clueless, no offense!"

Godzilla looked down at the weird contraption he was sitting in. It was a wooden structure, cushioned by soft objects that actually felt pretty nice on his new skin... "What is this thing?" he wondered.

Now Unazuki boggled. "You... you haven't even heard of beds before? You poor, poor thing... don't tell me you have to sleep on straw where you are from..."

Actually, Godzilla normally just lay down on the ground, wherever he wanted. He preferred a small mountain to lean against, but he didn't mind sleeping on hard rocks at all, his scales were so thick that he never felt anything.

He got up from the strange 'bed' and looked around the room. He saw many things he could not understand, including a weird, round gadget that hung on the wall and gave off strange, ticking noises.

Misinterpreting his look to the clock, Unazuki said. "It's pretty late, I found you this afternoon, and you didn't wake up until now."

Godzilla ignored her. His gaze wandered to the glass case in which a few porcelain dolls were sitting. He was unnerved by the blank stares those creatures were giving him. He wondered if they were dead...

"Do you like my dolls?" Unazuki smiled. "It's the start of a big collection. I've started collecting them a year ago. They're pretty, aren't they?"

"What are... dolls?" he asked.

"Um, well, dolls are... they are basically small figures much smaller than you, which you can play with..."

"Ah, humans!" Godzilla nodded understandingly.

Unazuki giggled. "You are a strange fellow... what's your name? I'm Unazuki Furuhata. My brother Motoki and I run the Crown Game Center and the Crown Fruit Parlor."

"I am G..." Godzilla stopped himself. She would think he was crazy if he told her that. He scratched his head, wondering at the same time why he did such a human gesture. What would human males call themselves?

His gaze fell on a small magazine that was lying next to the bed. He saw a list of names, not knowing that those were famous actors. Not even realizing that he shouldn't be supposed to be able to read, he chose a name and said: "My... name is Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you, Mamoru!" Unazuki smiled. "Now, you must be hungry, I guess I'm gonna bring you something to eat... do you like cherry pie?"

Godzilla/Mamoru scratched his head again. "What's a cherry pie?"

Unazuki sighed. "Never mind, I'll just get you a piece... I'll be back in a minute, okay?" And she ran out of the room.

Now Mamoru had some time to get a picture of his situation. He was, for some reason, a human, and obviously in one of those cramped little structures they lived in. Those things he usually squashed flat... what were they called again? Oh yes, houses.

Fascinated, he looked around some more. "I've never known those things were so interesting inside..." he murmured. "I just thought they were weirdly-shaped caves..."

He looked outside. He recognized the place in-between the buildings as a street, and there were many of those moving bugs on it, those things the human used to get from one place to another... cars? Of course, they were not bug-sized anymore...

And he saw humans. Many of them, walking down the street, entering the buildings, driving along the street in their cars, coming home from work, going shopping, chatting with each other...

"I never knew that so many humans lived in one tiny place like this..." he murmured. He had never bothered to look down at his feet when he was trampling through Tokyo. He had always thought: 'If the humans don't want ti get squashed, they're just gonna have to move out of the way.'

For the first time in his life, he felt guilty for having trampled human towns.

"Enjoying the sunset?" Unazuki asked as she came back into the room. Mamoru was taken aback by her sudden appearance, and when he looked at her pretty face (pretty for a human, of course), he stuttered: "I... I'm sorry... for having trampled your cities."

Unazuki stared at him, then she giggled some more. "You're a funny guy. But now, why don't you sit down and have a bite of our cherry pie, fresh from the oven?"

Mamoru sat down and accepted the plate Unazuki offered him. This didn't look like meat... but it smelled so delicious that he didn't care what it was. Ignoring the fork the girl offered him, he grabbed the slice of pie with both hands and bit off as much as he could with one bite.

Unazuki watched him with an amused expression. When he had finally emptied his plate, she asked: "Well, how was it?"

Mamoru's eyes teared up. "That was the... most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

Unazuki beamed. "You really think so?"

"Yes, it's much better than raw deer."

She grimaced and tried not to imagine from what weird place that boy came from.

* * *

"Ami?"

The blue-haired girl stared at the television screen, even though her room mate had already switched it off an hour ago.

"Ami, do you hear me?"

It wasn't possible. Obviously, Senshi magic wasn't supposed to be possible either, as were giant kaiju like Godzilla, but... THAT... that was the most impossible thing she had seen ever since reading that Superman comic her cousin had brought from America, with the weird character Mr. Mxyzptlk.

"Earth, to Ami, please come in!"

There was NOTHING that could convince her that the image she had see earlier was true. NOTHING could explain why the widely known kaiju Mothra and Rodan had transformed like that. Not including the similar transformation of the military top secret weapon, called MechaGodzilla. The fact that those transformations reminded her of Makoto's and her own Senshi transformations made the situation even more implausible.

"Ami, snap out of it!"

The blue-haired girl blinked a few times and looked at her friend and Senshi partner. "Excuse me, Makoto... but did you say something?"

The tall brunette raised an eyebrow. "You've been staring at the TV for almost an hour. I know what we've seen is pretty weird, but..."

"Weird? WEIRD? Makoto, that should be practically IMPOSSIBLE! Giant monsters don't transform like that, and they most definitely don't vanish into thin air! What happened to all the mass, why is there no trace of them left, WHY DID A REPTILE AND AN INSECT HAVE HAIR?"

"Ami, realistically speaking, those monsters weren't supposed to exist in the first place... also, you're a super heroine who can attack with magical bubbles. Hello?"

"Well, yes, but... that's different... I mean..."

"Ami, just deal with it! I couldn't believe my eyes at first either, but it obviously happened, or else the news wouldn't still report about it. The government must be pretty steamed, now that one of their several-billions-projects vanished into thin air. Most important is: Should we be concerned that their transformation resembled our own Senshi transformations?"

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about," Ami murmured, not even wanting to consider such a possibility.

"Ami... did you see what happened when Rodan transformed first? He spun around in mid-air, his body changed into that of a girl that could be called nude if it wasn't for the light show that still surrounded her, and when it was finished, she had a Senshi tiara on her forehead. How do you explain that?"

"Well... you must have misheard..."

"But Ami..."

"I won't believe that they are Senshi until they knock at our door and prove it to us, got it?" Ami nearly shouted.

At the same moment, someone knocked at the door, almost causing Ami to jump out of her skin.

"I'll get it," Makoto sighed. It was probably just the mailman...

She opened. "Yes, can I help y..." She blinked. In front of her door, she saw five young women the had never seen before. Two of them looked like they could be twins.

"Ami Mizuno?" one of the twins asked politely.

"Um, no, that would be my friend..." Makoto gestured inside. "My name's Makoto Kino."

"Ah, my mistake... but we've been looking for you two."

"You have?" Makoto wondered.

Ami came to the door. "Excuse me, do we know you?"

The two blondes and the black-haired girl behind the twins looked at each other and giggled.

Just then, two cats appeared between the identical-looking girls. "Luna?" Ami wondered. "Where have you been all day?" She then realized that a cat wasn't supposed to be answering back and added: "Um, you poor little kitty..."

"It's all right, they know who we are," Luna smiled. "Ami, Makoto, guess what: We found the remaining Senshi... AND the princess!"

"Wh-what?" Makoto gasped.

Ami had a bad feeling about this, and a hunch that she hoped would not be true. 'Oh please, don't let it be true...' she silently pleaded.

One of the two twins smiled and gestured at the three girls behind them. "May I introduce you to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus?"

"You can call me MechaVenus," the blonde cheerfully added. A tiny hatch opened on her palm, and a tiny flag with the symbol of Venus came out of it.

Ami's eyes rolled up in her skull as she fainted.


	8. Professor Tomoe and the Oxygen Destroyer

The alien saluted in front of his commander. "Sir, we are approaching Earth!"

"Excellent..." the alien leader grinned as he stared at the blue planet in front of his armada. "This time, the earthlings will be defeated... they, and their little pet monster, too. Although I still don't know how they could have stolen King Ghidorah from us... nevertheless, with our Death Ray, victory is as good as ours!"

The alien leader turned around, his cape waving dramatically behind him. He turned to the other aliens on the bridge of his mother ship. "To all flying saucers: Attack Earth, now!"

"Sir..." one of the present aliens, a newbie at attacking Earth, spoke up.

"What is it, ensign?" the commander sighed.

"Does our plan include a giant, pink-haired girl with a scaled tail and crystals growing from her shoulders?"

The alien commander looked outside... and gulped when he saw exactly the same creature the ensign had talked about. "Oh dear, why me...? All I want to do is to conquer one, small planet... is that too much?"

That was the last thing he asked while ChibiSpaceGodzilla used her tail to send the mother ship flying. Like a bowling ball, it was flung into the smaller alien ships, destroying each of them in spectacular explosions. Watching the spectacle, the pink-haired terror reached into her bowl of snacks (actually one of the alien ships) and put a few alien crunchies into her mouth.

"Well, that was fun," she finally burped, throwing the empty flying saucer away, not noticing how it crashed into a human satellite. "It was a good starter, but I'm still hungry..." She grinned. "And I want Godzilla as the main course!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, in Juuban, Tokyo, another alien life form had other problems. It turned out that the human whose body she had taken over was resisting her.

Professor Tomoe (also known by his daimon name, Germatoid) gulped when he saw how the body of his young daughter Hotaru/the host for his mistress was writhing in pain.

"Oh dear, this doesn't go according to plan, no, not at all..." he muttered. "If this keeps up, my Mistress will be thrown back into outer space... I need to find another body, quickly!"

Then he thought of something. "Or maybe... I can make this body work. It just needs to change..."

Humans were to frail to hold the essence of Mistress Nine, that much was clear. But... there were many creatures living on Earth that were much more powerful than a human. Godzilla, for example...

"But I need something stronger..." the possessed daughter muttered. "Something that even Godzilla would be afraid of... let's see, what do my notes say? How was Godzilla defeated in the past?"

He took a folder out of his archive and looked at the reports of Godzilla-sightings. "Let's see here..." he murmured. "Mothra, too good-natured... Battra, too Earth-centered... King Ghidorah, too much heads... Hedorah... YUCK! I don't even want to go there..."

Then he found a very interesting article. It told the story of Godzilla's very first appearance, and how the humans managed to beat him all by themselves. They were using a very special substance, a biological weapon that was able to destroy a living organism within seconds. It was called the 'Oxygen Destroyer'...

"That's it!" Tomoe cackled. "With this substance, I will be able to turn Mistress Nine's host into a creature that will put fear into the hearts of the humans... and Godzilla's as well! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Then he realized a problem. "How am I going to get some Oxygen Destroyer?" he wondered. "The last remaining samples are probably heavily guarded..."

"Excuse me, Professor!" one of his assistants, the witch called Mimette, said. "But I'm finished with this catalog... you may have it back!"

And she put the professor's newest version of 'Villains' Supplies and Accessories' into his lap.

Prof. Tomoe stared at the title article on the catalog's front side. He then quickly opened the magazine, searched the right page and read:

"Oxygen Destroyer..." he murmured. "Special offer, limited stock... buy your weapon of mass destruction while it's fresh..."

He looked over to the twitching form of Hotaru Tomoe. An evil grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Just a few hours later, the package of Oxygen Destroyer arrived in the Tomoe lab. After some preparations, the host was ready for the experiment.

"Professor, should we risk this?" his personal assistant, Kaolinite asked. "We endanger the host of our mistress when this experiment doesn't work..."

"If this doesn't work, the host won't be able to hold her essence much longer anyways," Tomoe said. "Besides... this is just too devious to pass up!"

He grinned and looked at the glass dome under which Hotaru's pale form was lying. And then... he pressed the big, red button in front of him.

Tomoe, Kaolinite and the Witches 5 watched as the dome was slowly filling with the deadly Oxygen Destroyer. Would Hotaru be a normal human being, her body would instantly decay after coming in contact with the chemical weapon. But since she was possessed by Mistress Nine, she would instead transform into something new... the living embodiment of the Oxygen Destroyer.

Prof. Tomoe chuckled when he saw how Hotaru's body grew and her limbs lengthened. A bony structure, almost looking like wings, surrounded her head. A long spike grew out of her forehead.

"Excellent..." the professor whispered. "It's really working..."

"Um, Professor..." Mimette spoke up. "Was the host body supposed to grow like that?"

Tomoe blinked when he saw that Hotaru's body didn't stop growing. At this rate, the glass dome would not be able to hold her.

"Oops, I forgot," he chuckled sheepishly. "I wanted her to be able to defeat Godzilla... so it obviously has to become as big as Godzilla."

Kaolinite sweatdropped. "And you were going to tell us that when...?"

The Witches 5 gasped when the glass dome shattered and the transforming girl expanded even more. The creature groaned and flailed around, destroying expensive equipment and daimon eggs.

"No! My precious daimons!" Tomoe yelled.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Mimette screamed. "Abandon laboratory! Witches and children first!"

* * *

The monster slowly opened its eyes. It was lying in the middle of a destroyed building, in the middle of Juuban. It stretched its arms and yawned, accidentally knocking a news helicopter out of the skies.

"Time to get up, Daddy?" she murmured and looked around. That was when she saw the destruction.

She also saw how she had changed. Her skin had turned purple, and she had strange, wing-like appendages and a horn growing from her head. She also had huge wings growing from her back and a long tail.

"Oh my..." she muttered as she carefully stood up. "That's new..."

She carefully climbed out of the rubble, wincing when she flipped a parking minivan over with her foot. "Sorry about this..." she muttered. She winced again when her tail smacked into an apartment complex, destroying almost the entire 20th floor.

"Sorry," she said again as she tiptoed along the street. The humans screamed in terror and the cars swerved wildly while trying to avoid this new kaiju that was obviously attacking Tokyo. "Sorry, coming through... oh boy, maybe that can be repaired..."

When she reached the park, she stopped and looked at her reflection in the lake. The people that had come to enjoy a peaceful weekend in the park yelled when the giant face appeared above them. One little girl giggled, though. "Mommy, can I keep the doggy?" she asked and gestured up at Hotaru. She was quickly scooped up by her horrified mother and carried away.

Hotaru touched her horn and then reached back to poke her wings. "Well, I don't look too bad..." she murmured. "Although I wonder my school will still accept me like this... Oh yeah, I destroyed the school, I completely forgot..."

She now wondered what to do. She obviously was a danger for the people, but she couldn't really leave Tokyo without leaving a trail of destruction behind. For now, she just crouched down in the middle of the park, sighed deeply and wondered what she could do.

"I wonder where Daddy is..." she murmured.

* * *

Somewhere, deep below the collapsed remains of Mugen Academy, Tomoe and the Witches 5 tried to free themselves from the rubble that had buried them alive.

"Professor..." Mimette grumbled as she tried to push a heavy piece of expensive lab equipment from her lower body. "I quit."

Tomoe just groaned from underneath the heap of rocks he was buried under.

* * *

The Japanese Defense Forces were on red alert, of course. While searching for their missing battle mech, reports of the approaching space monstrosity had arrived in their headquarters. When a new, unknown kaiju appeared out of thin air, in the middle of Juuban, it only added to the chaos.

And Commander Ikari still wondered where in the world his son had disappeared to.

"Sir?" one of his subordinates asked. "The airfighters have physical contact with the unknown kaiju... should they engage it in combat?"

"No, they should drink tea with the kaiju," Gendo grumbled. "Of course they should attack!"

* * *

Hotaru watched with worry when she saw the military jet fighters that were approaching her.

"Oh no..." she murmured. Of course, she knew what such fighter tended to do with giant creatures like she had turned into. She had seen the news whenever Godzilla appeared, after all. To be honest, she had secretly rooted for Gojira-kun every time...

"I have to get away..." she murmured and carefully stood up. "But how? I don't want to hurt anyone..."

She then mentally slapped herself. "Of course..." she muttered. She then focussed on the new muscles she knew she had in her back. And in the end, she actually managed to move her new wings, up and down.

The beating of her wings caused powerful gusts that blew park benches, smaller trees and parking cars through the air, but she had no choice. She sighed in relief when she finally felt her feet leaving the ground. After several tries (and almost accidentally flying into the tall building where several of her classmates lived), she turned around in mid-air and flew away from the jet fighters.

"HQ, the monster is retreating!" one of the pilots spoke into his headset. "Your orders?"

"Follow and attack, of course!" Gendo's voice commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the pilot nodded.

* * *

When Ami slowly awoke, she was lying on the couch.

"Are you all right, Ami?" Makoto asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I think so," Ami sighed. "I've just had the weirdest dream, Mako-chan... I dreamt that Mothra and other kaiju turned out to be our princess and fellow Senshi, and that they had come into our apartment and..."

When someone coughed, she opened her eyes and looked up.

Her head was lying in Makoto's lap. And on the brunette's other side... a blonde girl with a red hair bow was sitting.

Minako waved and grinned.

Ami felt ready to faint anew.

"Now don't you do that again, Ames!" Makoto said sternly. "They are our teammates, and I think we should try to accept them and make them feel welcome."

Ami looked over to Usagi, Rei, Sayuri and Yuka, who were sitting on chairs. "So you... really are Mothra?" she asked Usagi.

Usagi smiled. "Well, no one can choose the body we're born in, right?"

Ami sighed again and slowly sat up. "I guess... I can learn to live with it..." she mumbled. "I mean, if you can turn into a human, you won't probably spend all week with destroying the same city you are supposed to protect..."

"Oh, I would never want to destroy Tokyo," Usagi assured Ami.

Ami raised an eyebrow. "And... what about the battle with Godzilla and Battra?"

Usagi smirked sheepishly. "An accident. We all make accidents, do we?"

"See it like this, Ami: With powerful kaiju on our side, what can go wrong?" Luna smiled.

"Oh boy!" Artemis suddenly shouted from the window. "You certainly don't see that every day..."

And that was when they all looked out of the window and saw the giant kaiju Hotaru Tomoe had turned into fly across the sky.

Makoto looked down at Ami's head, which was once again lying in her lap. "She fainted again..."


	9. Be my friend

"Sir, the fighters have chased the monster out of town."

"Out of town is not enough!" Gendo said. "I want her shot down!"

"Sir, we've just received news that the monster from outer space... it just entered the atmosphere!"

"Already? Damn it! Where is it headed?"

"W-well..." the technician gulped. "She's heading directly towards us... Tokyo!"

Gendo sighed. Could this day somehow get worse?

* * *

"She is way too fast!" Ami gasped. "Whatever she is, we'll never catch up with her in time..."

"She is confused..." Yuka murmured. "I could sense it..."

"Yes, whatever she is, she is not used to that body," Sayuri nodded.

"Whatever, we need to make sure she doesn't cause any unnecessary damage," Makoto insisted.

"No unnecessary damage?" Rei and Usagi looked at each other. Then Rei shrugged. "Well, it's a first for everything..."

"Wait a minute," Minako protested. "We can fly, but what about you?"

"Um... we're going to roof-jump," Ami blinked.

The kaiju-girls sweatdropped. "That's the best you can come up with?" Rei muttered. "Well, anyways, I think we should hurry."

"Right, time to transform!" Makoto nodded. She and Ami took out their transformation pens.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

One light show and two transformations that involved lots of spins and body curves later...

Rei, Usagi and Minako blinked. "Um, do you do that every time you transform?"

"What do you mean?" Mercury wondered. "Should there be any other way?"

The three kaijus in human form (although one of them was still a robot girl) grinned at each other. A short flash, and three humanoid kaiju stood in front of the human Senshi... perfectly human-sized this time around.

"Does that answer your question?" MechaVenus grinned as she swung around her metal tail.

"My guess is that they are just too different from all the previous Senshi," Luna assumed. "That's why their transformation is different."

"They're still not wearing any clothes..." Ami murmured as she eyed Minako's metallic hide, Rei's scaly body and Usagi's fur-covered chitin carapace.

"Not true, we get these cute little tiaras every time we transform," Minako grinned and pointed at her forehead. "So technically, we're not nude."

Ami shook her head. This was making her head hurt. "Um... let's just get after her, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Usagi smiled as she spread her beautiful butterfly wings and flew out of her window. Rei raised her arms (and the wing membranes that were still connected to them) and followed her princess. Minako just winked and activated the miniature jet engine that was installed in her metal posterior.

Makoto looked at her enviously as she jetted out of the window like a blonde rocket. "And here I thought being a Senshi was cool enough WITHOUT looking all badass..."

"What, is there something wrong with our fukus?" Ami asked.

"Let it go, girls, not everyone can have the powers of a kaiju," Luna sighed. "You better hurry if you don't want to lose those three..."

* * *

Hotaru had left Tokyo and the surrounding suburbs behind and was now flying across forests and plains. When her wings began to hurt, she landed in-between two hills, where she fell down to her knees. She barely noted the trees she crushed underneath her.

"I can't keep this up anymore..." she groaned. "Why did this happen to me?" Then she looked back over her shoulder. "Oh no, those jets are still following me..."

"I've got her in my sights, HQ," the pilot flying in front of the other jets said. "Locked on and ready to fire!"

"Stay away!" Hotaru yelled... but when she opened her mouth, an array of thin energy beams came shooting out of it. The jet fighters managed to evade the beams, and they hit the ground. Within seconds, the plant life growing nearby withered and died away.

"Watch out, that attack is devastating!" the lead pilot gasped.

"Shoot her already!" Gendo commanded.

Hotaru gasped when she saw the rockets that the jet had shot at her. She raised her hands in front of her face, but she knew that wasn't going to help much.

Suddenly, a beam that was as bright as the sun came shooting out of the sky, destroying the rockets in their path. The jets swerved wildly to avoid the destructive ray.

"What happened?" Gendo asked. "Did you get her?"

"N-negative, sir..." the pilot stuttered. "Something... disabled our rockets."

"Disabled? What are you talking about?"

"Big trouble, sir..." the pilot gulped when he saw the giant, pink-haired lizard girl with the crystals growing from her shoulders. "Big trouble..."

"Picking on those who are bigger than you?" ChibiSpacegodzilla smirked. "That's why I hate tiny wimps that think big machines make them invincible..."

Hotaru looked up at the other kaiju girl with awe. To her, it looked almost like she was her own age. And somehow, she felt like she was on the schoolyard and was being saved by bullies by another girl...

"I-it's another monster!" one of the pilots gasped. "Shoot her, too!"

"Look out!" Hotaru yelped when the jets fired another volley of rockets at the girl from outer space.

ChibiSpaceGodzilla just smirked... and took the hits. The rockets exploded on impact, making Hotaru gasp with worry.

But when the dust settled... the pink-haired kaiju was still standing there... unhurt!

ChibiSpaceGodzilla wagged a finger at the human flying machines. "Naughty, naughty... you're not allowed to tease a girl like that. Maybe... I should teach you a lesson..." She inhaled deeply, and the crystals on her shoulders began to sparkle ominously.

The pilots, being a few of the happy survivors from a battle against Godzilla, immediately realized that this kaiju was charging up her breath weapon. "Retreat!" the lead pilot shouted. "She's gonna reduce us to ashes!"

ChibiSpaceGodzilla smirked as she saw how the human machines turned around to fly away. 'You can't escape me...' she thought and prepared to fire her deadly Corona Beam...

And then she was attacked from behind, not with rockets, but with a massive hug-tackle that nearly knocked her off her feet.

"THANK YOU!" Hotaru cried. "Oh thank you thank you thank you... that was sooooo brave how you scared them away!"

The little spore from outer space coughed and swallowed her Corona Beam just before it flew out of her muzzle. She winced when the other kaiju-girl's arms seemed to crush her ribcage. "Need... to breathe..." she gasped.

"Oops!" Hotaru giggled and let go of her. "Sorry about that!" She took a step back and waited until the other girl had caught her breath. She giggled. "That was pretty good, you know? I'm betting those pilots actually believe you were really trying to fry them with that beam. Pretty clever trick!"

"Um, right, trick... I would never want to destroy those little creatures, nooo..."

"My name's Hotaru!" the purple kaiju-girl smiled. "What's your name?"

"Well... I guess you can call me ChibiSpaceGodzilla."

"Don't you think that name is kinda long?" Hotaru chuckled. "Hey, how about I call you Chibiusa? That doesn't sound as complicated."

"If you want to..." the pink-haired terror shrugged.

Hotaru held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Chibiusa-chan!"

Chibiusa looked at the purple hand the other girl was holding out. "Um... am I supposed to do anything?"

Now Hotaru was confused. "You... you shake hands. Don't you know? Here, like this..." She took the other girl's hand and shook it. "See?"

"Weird custom..." Chibiusa grumbled. "Then again, I have never met someone else who was as big as me..."

"Where are you from?" Hotaru wondered. "I went to bed yesterday and had some bad dreams last night. And when I woke up, I was like this... Yeah, and I accidentally destroyed my school... which is kind of cool, but I'd really like to apologize to the principal... What about you?"

Chibiusa blinked. She was a bit confused when she heard the words 'school', 'dreams' and 'principal', not knowing what either of them was. "I... come from outer space."

Hotaru gasped. "You're an alien?"

"You could say that, I guess..."

Hotaru grinned and hugged the lizard-girl again. "Welcome on Earth, girlfriend!"

Chibiusa blinked. "Girl... friend?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Yes, you saved me from those jets, so you're my best friend! Actually, I never had a friend before... the kids at school all thought I was weird..."

"Well, I... I never had a friend before either," Chibiusa admitted. That wasn't really surprising, given that she was born from a white hole just one day ago.

"Say, you don't have some relatives living on Earth, do you?" Hotaru asked.

Chibiusa gasped. "How... I mean... What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you called yourself 'ChibiSpaceGodzilla', so I figured you'd be related to Gojira-san..."

Chibiusa narrowed her eyes. "Godzilla..."

"Yes, so you do know him?" Hotaru asked cheerfully, no noticing how angry her new friend suddenly looked. "I should have noticed, you kinda resemble him... are you his daughter?"

That question took Chibiusa by surprise. "Wh-wh-WHAT? I'm not..." But then she realized that Hotaru was, technically, speaking the truth. She knew right from the moment of her birth how she came into existence. And half of her was composed out of Godzilla's genes. He was the closest thing to a parent she had.

Well, it didn't matter. She still had to destroy him.

"How about I show you around?" Hotaru asked. "I would have shown you my neighborhood, but I guess that's a no-no... I know! How about I show you Mt. Fuji? I mean, tourists of all kind come to take a look at our mountain, so why not tourists from outer space, too?" She grinned.

"Why are you like this?" Chibiusa wondered.

Hotaru blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why are you so friendly to me?" Chibiusa asked.

Hotaru thought about it. "Well, you helped me... and you seem like a nice enough girl. And didn't we want to be friends?"

"Friends..." Chibiusa murmured. "That's what friends do?"

"Of course!" Hotaru smiled. "Ask anyone, and they would tell you the same... that is, once they know how nice you actually are."

Chibiusa didn't try to understand the weird habits on Earth anymore. "Say... where does Godzilla live, anyways?"

"Gojira-san?" Hotaru asked. "Well, on TV, they always said he lived on Monster Island... but it's a bit far from here... I don't think we can get there without swimming."

"We can always fly," Chibiusa suggested.

"Oh yeah," Hotaru perked up. "That's true! Actually, there are many other kaiju living on Monster Island, but I think they are nice enough when they aren't attacked by alien monsters or the military..."

* * *

"Yes, sir, it is true: The effects of the attack the kaiju used are similar to what the oxygen destroyer is capable of. No doubt about it."

"Interesting..." Gendo murmured and stroked his beard. "Well then, we shall name the beast: Destoroyah!"

"Sir!" another technician spoke up. "We just received news that the Sailor Senshi are on the monster's trail."

Gendo sighed. He didn't like those magical girls. "Why can't they just keep fighting Youmas and leave the actual threats to humanity - such as Godzilla - to the government?"

"And, sir... how shall I say this... there's a robot flying alongside them."

Gendo blinked. "A robot?" That was unusual.

"Yes, and it somehow looks like MechaGodzilla..."

Hikaru smiled at those news. "Minako! Is has to be her!"

"No way, man, that's just not possible!"

"Oh, and why not?"

"A machine can't be a Sailor Senshi?"

"Oh, are you a Senshi expert all of a sudden?"

"It's just not that, that robot also is much smaller than Minako... um, I mean MechaGodzilla. Do you think she just shrunk?"

"Hey, why not?"

"Man, that's just not possible!"

"Wil you knock it off?" Gendo grumbled. "You're not here to argue, you're here to help me take those monsters down!"

Just then, the phone rang.

Gendo's eyebrow just twitched. The head technician answered it. A short while later, he handed the phone to Gendo. "Um, it's for you, sir... it's your son!"

"Shinji?" Gendo wondered. He took the phone. "Shinji, where in the world are you?"

"Juuban..." Shinji groaned from the other end of the line. "Do you know how long it took me to get back to town? That crazy machine just dropped me in the middle of a ravaged field..."

"What did you do to the battle unit? Where is it?" Gendo asked.

"Didn't you just hear me? She dropped me and flew away!"

"Stop speaking nonsense, she is just a machine..."

"Oh yeah? Then tell that to those kaiju-girls that took her along!" Shinji grumbled. "I swear, with those tiaras they were wearing, they almost looked like Sailor Senshi..."

Gendo blinked. "Like... Sailor Senshi?" He thought about it. It sounded crazy, but there had to be some sort of connection between the Senshi and what happened to the kaiju and the battle unit.

"Hey, Dad?" Shinji asked.

Gendo sighed. "What is it?"

Shinji chuckled nervously. "I'm out of money... can you come and pick me up?"

Gendo groaned. "I'll send someone..."


	10. Shinji and Mamoru

Shinji sighed as he waited outside of the big mall. His father had promised to send someone to pick him up, but Shinji wondered if he really wanted to get back to the base.

Actually, the only reason why he had agreed to become the pilot of MechaGodzilla was to impress his father, to show him that he wasn't as useless as everyone believed him to be.

He hadn't been to enthusiastic when he learned that the robot he was supposed to pilot had an extremely annoying A.I. program installed. How was he supposed to be a hero when the dumb robot didn't let him battle the big monsters? And then she even had the nerve and just dropped him out of the emergency chute...

But... having seen her transform into a human-sized girl, Shinji wasn't too sure if he really wanted to fight anymore. His father would be mad for all the trouble, sure, but this wasn't Shinji's fault, was it? The idiotic technician who programmed Minako was to blame.

So he would quit... and then what? Go back to school? Let everyone laugh at him for what a weakling and coward he was, running away from his duties? He didn't want to know what Asuka was going to say...

He sighed and watched the people going in and coming out of the mall. One couple that was about to go inside caught his interest. It was a young man who looked like he was a bit older than Shinji, and a cute-looking, pony-tailed redhead.

"So why do we have to go here again?" the boy grumbled.

"Just wait until we are inside," the girl said cheerfully. "If you've never been in a mall before, you just have to take a look yourself. I'll bet there's something you'd like. Come on, take a look!"

"I really need to go and find M..." Mamoru stopped himself. He almost had said Mothra, but Unazuki probably wouldn't understand what he meant. "A... friend of mine," he said.

"Really? What's this friend like?" Unazuki wondered if this 'friend' was as weird as Mamoru was, but she did the polite thing and didn't say it out loud.

"Umm..." Mamoru scratched his head, ignoring how strangely human this gesture was. How was he supposed to describe Mothra without saying that she was an enormous moth?

"She... is very kind," he finally said.

"Ooooh, it's a 'she'!" Unazuki giggled. "Are you sure she's just a friend?"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about," Mamoru quickly said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Unazuki winked.

'Damn this human skin,' Mamoru thought. 'And damn those irritating feelings... Mothra said she likes me like that, so what? It's not like we are even compatible...'

"What does your friend like? Maybe we can buy her something nice... does she like flowers?"

Mamoru thought about it. Well, Mothra was a moth, so...

"I... I guess so..." he said.

Unazuki grinned. "Great! Then we're going to buy you a bunch!"

She was very excited, which confused Mamoru. Unazuki, like most girls her age, was a bit of a romantic, so she liked having the chance to improve a boy's and girl's relationship. Mamoru, on the other hand, had no idea what it really meant when a human boy bought flowers for a human girl...

As they walked towards the entrance, Mamoru bumped into Shinji.

"Hey, watch it!" Shinji said.

Mamoru glared at him. "Step out of my way the next time, human!" He then continued to follow Unazuki.

Shinji shook his head. Really, some guys could be rude...

Then he realized something. The other boy had called him 'human'... Under normal circumstances, Shinji would have suspected him to be a weirdo...

But Shinji had seen with his own eyes how two kaiju and a kaiju-sized robot had turned into cute girls... was there a chance that this guy was also...?

"Hey, baka-Shinji, what are you doing here?" a loud voice spoke up next to him.

Shinji turned around and looked into the face of none other than Asuka Langley Soryu, his half-german classmate.

"Didn't you tell me your father got you this job for the government?" Asuka asked with a frown. "Didn't you say something about having to pilot a giant robot? If that is true, then I'm wondering why you are hanging around in front of the mall."

Shinji murmured something unintelligible. "Speak up, I can't hear you!" Asuka complained.

Shinji winced. "I said: My robot dropped me just when I was about to fight Godzilla," he muttered.

Asuka was taken aback. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Why should I joke about something like this? It was the fault of that A.I. program someone installed in the robot. She simply decided not to fight Godzilla and got rid of me."

Asuka raised her eyebrow. "She?"

"It was a female A.I. program..." Shinji muttered.

Asuka snorted. She couldn't help herself and began to giggle. "Bwahahahahah! That's just like you, Shinji! I've never met a girl who would stand you. Now, seriously, what did you do, press the wrong button?"

"I didn't do anything!" Shinji protested. "I wanted to fight, but Minako wouldn't let me."

"Oh, now you're giving your computer program a name? Is it because you'll never have a girlfriend yourself? You can be such a perv sometimes..."

Shinji groaned. That was just typical. He could say what he wants, Asuka just wouldn't listen to him.

"Anyways, I don't know why I'm even talking to you," Asuka grumbled. "I'm here to do some shopping... but why am I surprised, you're actually not the biggest weirdo I ran into today."

"Oh, thanks for the honesty..." Shinji murmured.

"Well, but at least that guy was a real looker," Asuka grinned. "Unlike you, baka-Shinji! But still, he acted even stranger than you. Just imagine, he asked that girl if she had ever taken a warm lava bath." She chuckled.

Now Shinji frowned even more. That had to be the same guy who just bumped into him. Lava bath? And he called him a human? And then Shinji recalled how Godzilla had simply disappeared during the battle.

'I have to find that guy,' he thought. 'If my guess is correct, that girl he was with could be in great danger...'

"Hey, what's the matter?" Asuka shouted when all of a sudden, Shinji ran off.

"I need to find that guy," Shinji shouted back.

"What guy? Hey! Wait for me!" Asuka yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Short episode this time, and without any big kaijus involved. I hope you're not disappointed.


	11. Brother and sister

Anguirus was bored. "I really hope they come back home soon..." he murmured. "I'd hate to go to Tokyo just to make sure they aren't in trouble... those rockets the humans always fire at me sure sting..."

Junior still had a big grin on his face. "Say, Anguirus... how long does an egg need to hatch?"

The spiky dinosaur frowned. "Umm, I guess that always depends on what kind of egg you're talking about... but why are you asking?"

"Oh, it's just that can't wait to have a little sister," Junior grinned. "I always wanted to have siblings, you know?"

Anguirus couldn't help but smirk when he saw how good-humored Junior was. "Say, Junior... don't you think it's weird that your Dad and Mothra will have a kid?"

"Huh? No, I don't," Junior replied. "Mothra really is cool... there's no one else I would wish to be my Mom!"

Anguirus looked at the sky melancholically and sighed. 'I wish I also had a life mate...' He could tell that Godzilla and Mothra actually loved each other, no matter how often they fought each other. On the other hand, they had also teamed up with each other to fight an enemy of Earth.

He looked up when a shadow fell upon them. Another kaiju, with wings that looked partly like those of a giant bat and partly like those of a moth, landed on top of the mountain.

"Hi, losers!" the black bat sneered.

Anguirus groaned. He hated the cheeky guardian of Earth. "Battra, go away..."

"Why?" Mothra's dark twin grinned. "You've got a problem with me?"

"Yeah, actually, I have," Anguirus grumbled. "You always ask for trouble, pick on others, you want to destroy humans..."

"So?" Battra shrugged. "They are annoying, little bugs that do nothing but destroy Earth and each other... I still don't understand why my goody-goody sister tries to protect them..."

Junior suddenly had a funny thought. "Say, Battra..." he smirked. "Have you heard? Your sister actually likes my Dad!"

"Well, what else is new?" Battra huffed. "Stupid Mothra... as if a moth and a dinosaur were compatible..."

Junior chuckled. "Well, I dunno, but maybe I should start calling you 'Auntie Battra'."

"The heck you'll do!" the black moth screeched. "God, I hate kids..."

"Heh, you might not like the idea, but I have some undeniable proof that both of them are into each other..."

"And what is that, you little twerp?" Battra shouted.

Junior grinned. "They will have a kid together! Yes, you heard me: I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"Wh-wh-what?" Battra stuttered. "Where did you get that stupid idea from? That's not possible! No way!"

Junior crossed his arms. "Believe what you want, 'Auntie', but I was told by someone who must know about it..."

"Who was it?" Battra screeched. She'd love to meet that crazy person, whoever it may be, and make sure he didn't put any more silly idea's into the heads of today's kaiju youth.

"It was a white cat called Artemis," Junior explained.

"A cat..." Battra replied. "A cat told you that Mothra and Godzilla would have a kid?" She snorted. "Somehow, I have trouble believing that..."

"Actually, the kid's telling the truth, Battra," Anguirus said. "He's the advisor of some noble house that has inhabited the moon several millennia ago..."

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" Battra snapped. Then she thought about it. She and Mothra were millions of years old themselves... and yes, she had heard of an old civilization that had lived on the moon.

"Um... I mean... even if such a cat were here, why would he want to talk to you? And how would he know that my sister and Godzilla will have a kid?"

"He said my Dad and Mothra are the reincarnated prince and princess from that kingdom," Junior smiled.

Battra snorted. Then she began to chuckle. "Pfffrrrr... hahah... bahahahahahahah! My sister, the giant moth, a princess? And Godzilla, the walking embodiment of brute force, a prince? Where are they gonna marry? On the ruins of Tokyo Tower? Hahahahahah!" The black moth nearly rolled around on the ground with laughter. "Heck, I wouldn't believe this if I saw their little love child with my own eyes..."

* * *

At the same time, at the eastern side of the island, a pair of other kaiju had just landed on the shore.

"Well, here we are!" Hotaru smiled. "Monster Island... gosh, it's so beautiful! Just like I always imagined it would be..."

"Yeah, yeah, very nice..." Chibiusa muttered. "So... this is where Godzilla lives, huh?"

"That's right!" Hotaru nodded. "He and several other big monsters... but I don't think we're in danger. After all, we're big monsters ourselves now... I don't think kaiju would attack their own kind." She then tapped her chin with her finger. "Oh wait, they did so on several occasions now... never mind..."

'Well, if one of those guys should decided to attack, I can always reduce them to ashes with my Corona Beam,' Chibiusa thought. But first, she had more important stuff to take care of.

"So... where is Godzilla? Is he hiding from me?"

"Oh, well... the island is pretty big, maybe he has a cave somewhere, I dunno... let's go find him, shall we?" Hotaru smiled. "I bet he'll be surprised when he sees you."

'Oh yes, that he will,' ChibiSpaceGodzilla smirked. 'That he will...'

"Hey, little girls!" a female voice called out to them from the water. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before..."

Chibiusa and Hotaru looked around and saw a giant lobster coming out of the sea right next to them. It was eyeing the two female kaiju curiously and snapped its pincers.

"That's Ebirah!" Hotaru realized. She smiled and bowed down in front of the giant lobster. "Nice to meet you, Ebirah-san!"

Ebirah blinked... that is, she would, if she had any eyelids. "My, what a polite, little girl... I hope you haven't come to this island to cause trouble." A deep frown appeared on the crustacean's face. "I still remember when that human terrorist organization controlled me with a drug, and they forced me to attack Godzilla... god, it took me one month to regrow that claw he tore off my body..."

Hotaru winced. "I'm sorry to hear that, Ebirah-san... but I assure you, we wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well, that is good to hear," Ebirah smiled. "What else do you have in mind?"

"I want to destroy Godzilla!" Chibiusa proclaimed.

Hotaru stared at her new friend. "Ch-chibiusa! That's not the polite thing to do!"

"Well, I'm certainly not surprised..." Ebirah sighed. "That Godzilla always seems to be the target of some angry kaiju... so, what did he do to make you so angry at him?"

"He... he did..." Chibiusa grimaced. Why did they make her think so much about it? Couldn't she just kill him without having a reason?

"He... he created me," Chibiusa finally grumbled. "Thanks to him and Mothra, I never had a normal childhood... instead, I was born as a being of mass destruction! Do you think I ASKED for this?"

"Chibiusa-chan..." Hotaru muttered. She had no idea that this much rage had been pent-up inside her friend. "Listen, that's not a good reason. Look at me... I wasn't born like this, but I didn't ask to be turned into a kaiju either. But am I angry at whoever did this to me? Well, I guess I am a bit upset... but I could never kill anyone."

"Being a kaiju is not all bad, you know?" Ebirah pointed out. "I live a pretty relaxed life here on Monster Island..."

"How would either of you understand?" Chibiusa yelled. "You're not like me!"

Angrily, she took off and left the beach behind.

"Oh dear..." Hotaru murmured. "I shouldn't have brought her here... maybe I should go and see if I can talk her out of it..."

"You do that, sweetie!" Ebirah nodded. "I'd come with you, but unfortunately, I'm not too fast on solid land... Godzilla is lucky enough not to be home right now, though."

* * *

"Could you stop laughing now?" Anguirus grumbled. Battra was still laughing her head off.

"Hahahahahah, sorry, it's just that, hahahahah, the idea of Godzilla as a prince is just too..." She snorted. "Too funny..."

"Well, he is the prince," Junior frowned. "Luna and Artemis told me, so there!"

"Oh sure, the same cats that told you he and Mothra would have a love child," Battra snickered. "Yeah, that'd never happen..."

"GODZILLA!" a high-pitched, but still very loud voice yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT, SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!"

"Oh boy..." Anguirus sighed. "Who is it this time?"

The earth beneath their feet shook when ChibiSpaceGodzilla landed next to them. She snarled when she looked at the trio. "Neither of you is Godzilla..." she grumbled. "Where is he?"

"Hey, who do you think you are, barging in like that and demanding answers?" Battra frowned. "I'm the local trouble maker, you know that?"

"I'm ChibiSpaceGodzilla," the pink-haired dinosaur from outer space growled. "And the only reason I exist is so I can destroy Godzilla!"

"M-my Dad?" Junior squeaked. ChibiSpaceGodzilla wasn't much bigger than him, but she still scared him.

Chibiusa looked down at him. "So, you are his son?" she asked. A grin then appeared on her face. "Heh, if he doesn't want to face me, maybe I can convince him... I'll bet he shows up after I have taken you out, little 'brother'."

Junior froze. "Wh-who are you?"

The crystals on Chibiusa's shoulders began to glow. "What, aren't you happy to see your 'sister'? Really, bro, I'm hurt... AND SO WILL YOU!"

"NO!" Before Chibiusa could fire her deadly Corona Beam, Anguirus tackled her from the side. The pink-haired kaiju girl grunted when she stumbled against the mountain.

Battra flew up and attacked her face. "No matter if I like Godzilla or not, he's still one of Earth's defenders, and I can't allow a little brat like you to harm him!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Chibiusa yelled and fired her beam at Battra. The black moth screeched in pain as she was blasted across the island. Chibiusa then jumped back to her feet and gave Anguirus a powerful kick, which threw him on his back.

"Dangit..." the dinosaur grumbled. "I really wish I had a more powerful beam weapon, like Godzilla..." He struggled to get back to his feet, but for now, he was stuck.

With a grin, Chibiusa turned around to face Junior. "Now, where were we, bro?"

Junior shivered. 'No... that can't be my little sister... I was so looking forward to meet her, and now...'

He knew he should fight back... or call for help... but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, this was his sister.

"Prepare to die, you little wimp!" Chibiusa cried.

"No, don't do it, Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru cried as she appeared on the scene. She hugged the monster from space from behind.

"Wh-what?" Chibiusa gasped. "H-hey, let go! I can't take aim with you hanging all over me..."

"I won't let you!" Hotaru shouted. "I won't let you shoot little Junior... he always was the cutest... and if he's your brother... I'm just stopping you from making the biggest mistake in your life!"

"Get OFF, I said!" Chibiusa shouted.

"Please, I don't want to fight you..." Hotaru sniffled. Her grip intensified even more. "You're my best friend..."

Chibiusa froze. Hotaru wouldn't let her kill Junior... the only way she could do it and lure Godzilla here was to fight her... but... if she killed her only friend... she would be all alone...

Her hands began to tremble, and her shoulder crystals stopped glowing.

Junior looked at her with tears in his eyes. "S-sister...?"

Chibiusa sank down to her knees. Tears dropped from her enormous eyes into the jungle down below them. "I... I dunno... what to do anymore..."

Hotaru knelt down as well, stroking her distraught friend's hair. "There, there... it's going to be all right..."

Right then, Battra came crawling out of the jungle. She shook her head. "Damn that little bitch..." she grumbled.

When she saw the weird scene in front of her, she blinked. "Uhh... did I miss anything?"

"Um, a little help here?" Anguirus pleaded. "I can't get up..."


	12. Mother and daughter

Junior carefully approached his crying sister and reached out with his paw to touch her leg. Chibiusa winced under that touch, but when she looked into Junior's big eyes, she instantly felt guilty.

"Um, I... I'm not mad at you, sis," he said. "I mean, for wanting to attack me..."

"What am I here for?" Chibiusa sobbed. "When... when I came to life... all I felt was this... this overwhelming feeling of hatred for... for Godzilla..."

"But... why?" Hotaru asked her. "He never did anything to you."

"I dunno..." Chibiusa sniffled, for the first time in her life crying her eyes out. "I just felt it was... it was the right thing to do..." She hiccuped. "But now... now I feel as if... as if killing him... or Junior... would be the biggest mistake in my life."

Hotaru smiled. "But now you don't want to kill him anymore, do you?"

"N-no..." her pink-haired friend stuttered. "Not really..." She looked down at her brother. "You... you would really forgive me?"

Godzilla Jr. smiled at his sister and suddenly joined the hug she and Hotaru were sharing. "Hey, I can't stay mad at my lil' sister, can I?"

"Awww, what a sweet scene..." Anguirus gushed as he was helped to his feet by Battra.

"Yeah, yeah, very nice..." Battra sighed. She was glad that Junior and Chibiusa had settled their differences, but she didn't really like all this mushy stuff.

Suddenly, both of them heard the beating of wings above them, as well as something that sounded like the engine of a jet. They looked up just in time to see the giant, Senshi-fied versions of Mothra and Rodan landing next to them, followed by MechaVenus.

"Battra!" MothraMoon gasped. "What happened here?"

Battra boggled and blinked several times. "Mo... Mothra?" she finally blurted out. "Is that you?" She then looked over at RodanMars. "And Rodan?"

"What, don't you like our new looks?" Rei huffed.

"I think she's just jealous," Minako chuckled. "Um, whoever she is..."

Usagi sighed. "Everyone, meet my sister, Battra, and my friend, Anguirus... but we have no time for introductions. What's going on here?" She then saw the small group of Junior, Hotaru and Chibiusa huddled together.

Junior smiled up at her. "Mothra, come and look! It's my little sister... you're her mommy! Don't you wanna meet her?"

Now it was Usagi's turn to boggle. "M-my... my DAUGHTER?" she gasped. "But... but how...?"

"I... came to life when you carried Godzilla's DNA into outer space..." Chibiusa sniffled. She didn't dare to look at her mother. "A black hole mixed your and Godzilla's DNA and gave birth to... well, me."

Usagi's confusion slowly turned into joy when a big grin appeared on her face. "R... really? I mean... my own daughter? That's... wow! I mean..."

"Calm down there, Usagi!" Rei chuckled. "Why don't you just sit down for a moment?" Although secretly, she felt a tiny bit of jealousy that it wasn't her daughter.

"Usagi?" Junior wondered. "Who's Usagi?"

"Oh, that would be my new name," Usagi said. "Rodan decided to call herself Rei, and this is..."

"Hi, I'm Minako!" the giant battle mech waved. She then opened a small hatch on her chest, revealing two cats and two human girls, one of them looking quite airsick.

Makoto gulped. "I... I will never... fly like this again..."

Ami gently patted her back. "There, there, it wasn't that bad."

Battra instantly recognized the human girls. "The Sailor Senshi?" she hissed. "What are they doing here? This island is only for kaiju!"

"Excuse me," Usagi frowned at her sister. "But I am a Sailor Senshi as well."

"Wh-what?" Battra shouted. "YOU??"

"Yeah, and she's not just any Senshi... she's our princess!" Minako pointed out.

Battra's head was spinning. She didn't believe her ears. Her gaze then fell on the two cats that were sitting inside Minako's chest. She narrowed her eyes.

Artemis had to gulp when that pair of giant, glowing eyes glared at him. For some reason, he felt scared. "H-hi there..." he stuttered.

"So it is true..." Battra grumbled. "My sister, the princess of the Moon... and Godzilla, the prince of Earth!"

"Yes, it was a surprise for us as well," Luna nodded. "By the way, it is an honor to meet a fellow defender of the Earth, Battra!"

"Hmph! Well, at least they are polite..." Battra grumbled.

"Back to the case: Why is my daughter crying like this?" Usagi demanded to know. She came closer to Chibiusa, who still didn't look at her. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Chibiusa scooted away. "I... I'm not worthy of your love..."

Hotaru sighed. "Mothra-san, if I may... Chibiusa-chan wanted to do something really bad, and now she feels bad because of it."

Usagi looked at the transformed girl. "And you are...?"

"Oh, excuse me!" Hotaru said and stood up, giving the humanoid moth a quick bow. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe... I am Chibiusa's new friend."

"You are the kaiju we were following," Rei realized. "The one that the military tried to shoot down."

"Well, yes," Hotaru nodded. "But Chibiusa saved me," she smiled.

"But what could be so bad that she doesn't even want to talk to her mother?" Usagi wondered.

"She... she wanted to..." Junior gulped.

"I wanted to kill my father... and my brother..." Chibiusa sobbed.

Usagi was shocked. "Oh... oh my..."

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Rei asked.

Anguirus sighed. "From what I've understood, I think she was born with feelings of hatred... feelings that were projected on Godzilla."

"You know, you can actually sound pretty wise if you want to, buddy..." Battra said.

Usagi knelt down next to Chibiusa and stroked her hair. "Poor, little child..." she whispered.

"D-don't..." Chibiusa muttered, scooting away even further. "You must hate me for what I wanted to do..."

"Oh, but I don't hate you," Usagi sighed. "I admit that I was... surprised by what you tried, even shocked, but... I'm sure we can figure something out. Now come here and talk to me!" She gently pulled the pink-haired kaiju closer to her.

When she felt her mother's arms around her, Chibiusa instantly felt a bit safer... and warmer. She sniffled and said: "W-well, I really, really hated Godzilla... but I can't say why."

"Do you still hate him?" Usagi asked softly.

Chibiusa shook her head. "N-no, I don't... at least I don't think so..."

Usagi smiled. "There, that was easy, wasn't it? Now, don't you worry, I'm sure he won't hate you either. I must admit, it was a bit of a surprise to have a daughter I never knew anything about up to now, but actually, I'm dying to learn more more about you." She turned Chibiusa's head and looked into her eyes. "Would you like to learn more about me as well?"

"I... well, I guess so, but... do you really think I can..."

"Oh, stop that, silly!" Hotaru giggled at her friend's nervousness. "She's your mother, for crying out loud! If there's anyone in the world who can understand you, it's her!"

Chibiusa sniffled one more time. "That's what mothers do?" she whispered.

"Oh, sure they do!" Hotaru smiled. 'I just wish I still had my own mother...' she thought.

Suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings, Chibiusa hugged her mother with all her might and sobbed: "Mommy! I'm so sorry!"

Tears appeared in Usagi's eyes as well as she returned the hug. "It's all right... I'm not mad..."

"Oh, how cute!" Ami gushed. Even though the whole situation made her logic explode, she still couldn't help but feel fuzzy at the meeting of mother and daughter.

"It's times like this that I wish I had tear glands," Minako sniffled.

'Oh bother, can it get even more sappy than this?' Battra mentally groaned.

Meanwhile, Rei had walked up to Hotaru. "Say... can you tell me how you got caught up in this whole mess?"

"Well, all I can say that I went to bed as usual," Hotaru began. "I still remember how Daddy said goodnight... and I also know that I had some horrible nightmares." She shuddered. "I can't remember all of them, though... And when I woke up in the morning, the strangest thing happened... I was like this, bigger than my school, and I was lying in the rubble of, well... what looked like the remains of my school. I was confused, but I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I tried to go where I wouldn't be able to cause too much damage... I think I might have trampled a few cars on my way, though..."

"Um, well, that's okay, I guess..." Rei told her. 'Dang,' she thought. 'I'm really feeling guilty now, with all the times that we destroyed so many human buildings during our battles...'

"So... you have no idea how you got turned into this?" Ami asked.

"Ami, I don't think she can hear you like this," Makoto pointed out.

"Oh, that's right... dangit, I hate it to be much smaller than everyone else..."

"Hey, why don't you use the Transformation Wand to transform into kaiju, too?" Artemis suggested.

Ami glared at him. "Suggest that one more time and I'll forget that I am the shy, quiet one!"

* * *

Gendo sighed as he sat down in his chair. "Well, gentlemen, we must face it: Project MechaGodzilla was a failure. We will most probably never get our prototype back. But, that confronts us with another dilemma: With the appearance of the new kaiju Destoroyah, we need a new weapon to ensure the safety of Japan. And that's why I have authorized the use of Project Kiryu!"

Most of the soldiers and scientists present looked at each other in confusion. "Project... Kiryu?" Hikaru wondered. "Excuse me, sir, but... I've never heard of that project before!"

"No, of course not!" Gendo smirked. "It was top secret, and only very few people know about it. One of those people is the inventor of the Kiryu Unit... gentlemen, may I introduce you to Dr. Viluy?"

The door opened, and a beautiful woman with long, white hair, dressed in a lab coat, entered the room. "Commander Ikari," she smiled. "I came as soon as I received your invitation."

"Welcome, doctor!" Gendo smiled. To his subordinates, he said: "You see, Dr. Viluy is an expert on the field of cybernetics, and after she heard about our own project MechaGodzilla, she came up with a brilliant backup plan, in case MechaGodzilla would turn out to be a failure."

He glared at Hikaru after having said that. The young technician winced under that glare.

"But what IS Project Kiryu?" another scientist asked.

"Let me explain," Dr. Viluy spoke up. "Kiryu is my own creation, a battle unit based on the original MechaGodzilla... but unlike the first version, Kiryu is a cyborg, a construct made of both mechanical and organic parts."

"Organic parts?" Hikaru wondered. "Organic parts of what?"

Viluy smiled. Hikaru didn't like that smile one bit. "Organic parts of the original Godzilla, of course... the first version of Godzilla, which was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer! It will make Kiryu much more powerful than MechaGodzilla would have ever been."

"I hereby give you the permission to go along with your plan, doctor," Gendo said. "Kiryu's construction can begin from this moment on. Once it is finished, it will be used to rid us from the menace of the kaiju, once and for all!"

"Your faith honors me, Commander!" Viluy smirked. "Now, if you will excuse me... I still have preparations to make. My... colleagues will have to be informed, so they can start the preparations for our little project."

With a saucy wink, the female scientist sauntered out of the room, leaving behind a satisfied Gendo and a confused group of scientists.

Outside the building, she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Dr. Tomoe? This is Viluy of the Witches 5. Mission accomplished: They are willing to let us create Kiryu."

"Very good!" the voice of Dr. Tomoe came out of the phone. "Once finished, Kiryu will be the biggest daimon ever created... and with its help, we will be able to bring my disobedient, little daughter back to us... and with her, our Mistress Nine!"

And he cackled madly, so loud that Viluy had to move the phone away from her ear.


	13. Battra's thoughts

Later, Chibiusa had visibly calmed down, even though she still hiccupped every now and then. Her new mother hugged her from behind, soothingly stroking the pink hair on her head scales.

"So... what are you planning to do now?" Anguirus asked.

Usagi smiled. "We'll try and adapt to the human culture somehow. As long as we're humanity's defenders, we should try and learn a bit more about them."

"How about we pose as schoolgirls?" Minako suggested excitedly. "At school, we'll be easily able to blend in and, at the same time, learn as much about human life as we can."

"You know, that's actually a pretty good idea," Makoto nodded.

Ami wasn't so sure about that. "I don't know... are you sure you can pretend to be a human girl?"

"Oh, I've read a lot of stuff on the Internet, before I became MechaGodzilla's new A.I.," Minako grinned.

"And I'm sure you'll be able to help us a lot," Usagi said to the blue-haired genius.

"Well, I have to admit Ami got a point," Rei spoke up. She was leaning against the mountain and crossed her arms. "Why don't we just take a human place to live and learn everything from there?"

"That's not how it works, Roda... Rei," Ami sighed.

"More important question: Where are they going to stay?" Makoto asked. "It's not like they can sleep under a bridge..."

"Well, they can't stay in our apartment," Ami insisted. "There's barely enough space for the two of us, and two moon cats as well."

Battra had listened quietly during the whole conversation. Now she couldn't take it any longer. "Why?" she grumbled. "Just WHY do you want to live as humans? Don't you have any pride? We are KAIJU, for Gaia's sake... giant protectors of the planet, we are FAR above the humans!"

"Well, excuuuse me for existing..." Makoto grumbled. She didn't like Usagi's sister one bit.

"Battra..." Usagi said softly. "Humans are far more reliable than you make them be... sure, they have their flaws... but without them, what would have become of this planet?"

"A better place, I'm sure..." Battra growled. "Mothra, think about it... living with them? You'll be tiny, vulnerable... what about all the dangers in the human world? Criminals, traffic accidents, natural catastrophes... you'll be immune to all of them in your birth form!"

"I know," Usagi replied. "That's why I must learn how it is to be this vulnerable... to understand them better. Maybe, if I know what being a human is all about, can learn why they are acting like this..."

"But... but... this is your home!" Battra blurted out. "You'll be safe here... with family..."

Mothra looked at her sister in surprise. Anguirus, Junior and Rei were baffled as well.

"Battra... can it be... that you are worried about me?"

"W-well, not quite worried, I mean..." the black bat/moth coughed nervously. "What will Monster Island be without you and Rodan...?"

"Oh, thanks for mentioning me," Rei muttered.

"Well, I will definitely miss you, Mothra," Junior spoke up. "Well, but... if that's what you want to do..." He sighed. "If at least Dad would come home..."

"That's right!" Rei shouted. "We nearly forgot about Godzilla!"

"Why, what about him?" Anguirus asked. "Where is he?"

"That's just it, we don't know," Usagi said. "After the battle with King Ghidorah, he just... disappeared."

"King Ghidorah? Why, I should have known that three-headed buffoon of a space dragon is responsible for this..."

"We don't know that for sure," Rei pointed out. "We found a big crater where he fell to the ground, but no footprints or anything leading away from there."

"You know, you would think a big lizard like him would leave some sort of trail," Minako nodded.

"I'm sure you'll find him," Hotaru smiled. "You are the Sailor Senshi, aren't you? You can solve any problem."

Makoto chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, kiddo, but we aren't exactly perfect..."

"We have to find him," Chibiusa suddenly said as she stood up from the ground. "I still have to apologize for what I wanted to do... so if there's anything I can do, I'll do it!"

"Well, look at who had a change of mind," Battra said, rolling her eyes. "Did you ever think about the possibility that Godzilla might have turned into a human as well?"

"How can you be so sure?" Rei wondered.

"It's not that hard to figure out," Battra said. "If he's really the prince of Earth, and has similar powers as you, it's not that far-fetched that he has a human form as well. But if I'm not wrong, and he has, how do you plan on finding him? In a town as big as Tokyo, no less?"

"It will be like searching a telephone pole in a volcano," Minako agreed.

Makoto and Ami both facefaulted. "I think she means 'a needle in a haystack'..." Makoto muttered.

"Other question," Rei said and pointed at a certain, winged, purple kaiju-girl. "What do we do with Hotaru?"

"What, can't she turn back into a human as well?" Junior wondered.

"I... never really tried," Hotaru admitted. "I didn't know that I could have such an ability..."

"To be honest, we only managed to transform thanks to the Disguise Pen," Usagi said. "But if you want to, we can try it out right away."

"Oh yes, please!" Hotaru pleaded. She actually liked this new body, but it would still be reassuring to know if she could turn back to normal.

Chibiusa looked at her new friend with worry. Of course she wanted Hotaru to be happy, but... what if she could never turn back into a kaiju? Would that mean she could never be with her friend again?

Spontaneously, she gathered her courage and said: "W-w-well, if Hotaru wants to become human again, I will try it as well."

"Chibiusa!" Usagi said in a surprised voice. "Are you sure?"

"Wh-why wouldn't I?" Chibiusa stuttered. "I mean, you're my Mom now, and if you want to live with the humans, and I want to stay with you, then I will have to turn into one as well, right?"

"I never really thought of that, but she has a point," Rei nodded.

"Um, you are sure that it's harmless, aren't you?" Hotaru asked when Usagi produced the Disguise Pen.

"Oh, don't worry," the moon moth smiled. "We all have turned back and forth with it now... all you'll feel is a little tickle, and then it's over."

"I suggest all of us turn back, so we don't accidentally trample those two to death," Minako smirked.

"Oh, I understand..." Anguirus said. "C'mon, Junior, give the girls some space here."

"Oh, right," Godzilla's son nodded, and he followed Anguirus as he took a few steps back.

"You should be careful as well, Battra," Rei reminded the dark moth. "One flap of your wings, and you're gonna blow us away..."

"Oh, never mind me..." Battra grumbled. "I have some unfinished business, so I guess it's time for me to leave anyways..." She spread her wings and took off, leaving the bewildered Kaiju Senshi behind.

"What's with her all of a sudden?" Makoto wondered.

Minako shrugged. "Well, maybe she has a appointment at the dentist's... I won't stop her if she doesn't want to stay."

"I have the feeling that she doesn't want to see our transformations..." Usagi sighed. "Mina-chan, don't forget to let Mako-chan and Ami-chan out first."

"Oh, right," the ditzy war machine giggled. "Here you go!" And she offered a metal hand to Makoto and Ami, who came crawling out of their seats in Minako's chest compartment.

"At least she didn't eject us like she did with her pilot..." Ami muttered. She nervously gazed up at the towering form of Minako, who was standing next to her. "Now don't make any sudden moves, okay?"

"Oh don't worry, Ami, this will be over soon," Usagi grinned as she held up her pen. "All right, you all ready? Turn us into humans!"

And a blinding light surrounded them all.

* * *

Ikuko Tsukino shook her head as she looked at the TV. On it, the leading commander of the anti-kaiju department of the JSDF, had just held a speech against Godzilla and other dangerous kaiju that were threatening their country. He also introduced a scientist called Dr. Viluy, who apparently had designed a new weapon.

"Instead of constructing another war machine, they should rather invest our taxes into something more useful... such as building more foster homes for homeless children..."

Her husband Kenji patted her backside. "Honey... are you still thinking about that? Didn't we agree that a child from a foster home wouldn't be the same as having a true child ourselves?"

Ikuko sighed. "Yes, that's true, that's true, but... it's just not fair, you know? I mean, is a child of my own too much to ask for?"

Kenji was worried about his wife. Ever since the doctor told her that she would be unable to have her own kids, her world fell apart in a crash. Being a mother had been her biggest dream ever since she and Kenji had married.

She sniffled. "Oh, to feel the gentle touch of a baby... to care for a young daughter... to teach her about everything my mother taught me... or having a son who comes after his father..."

"I know, honey, I know..." Kenji sighed. "That's why I'm wishing as well..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, wait a minute, honey, it's the door..."

"Now who could that be, this late in the evening?" Ikuko wondered.

When Kenji opened the door, they were surprised to see a young, brown-haired girl standing in front of them, about 11 years old.

Kenji frowned while Ikuko blinked in confusion. "Excuse me, young lady, but... who are you?"

The girl giggled. "You can call me Shinko... and I am your new daughter!" And then her eyes flashed red.

'This should do it,' Battra thought to herself. 'If my sister wants to have a human life, I'll make sure that she at least has a family."

Ikuko and Shenji blinked, then they shook her heads. And when Ikuko looked down at the young girl in front of her... she frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Shinko Tsukino! What were you doing outside at this late hour?"

'Shinko' grinned sheepishly at her new 'parents'. "Um, sorry 'bout that, Mom..."

"Well, sorry won't be enough, young lady!" Kenji frowned. "Do you have any idea how much your mother and I were worried? Do that one more time, and we'll have to ground you."

"Why, Usagi never made us worry like this," Ikuko sighed. "Oh well, just come on in..."

"Yes, Mom," Shinko said, trying very hard not to grin. "Is dinner ready?"

"It will be when your big sister comes home! Now take off your shoes!"

Battra mentally snickered to herself. 'Excellent... now they believe that Mothra and I have always been their children. Won't she be surprised...'


	14. Daimon Kaijus

The Tomoe Labs... the Death-Busters' new hideout after the laboratory underneath the school had been destroyed. After Hotaru's escape, Tomoe actually managed to convince the Witches 5 to stay on his side instead of abandoning him.

Witch Viluy was one of the most loyal witches, and she wanted to prove that. For that reason, she had come up with project 'Kiryu'. And she gained the professor's respect after she had managed to convince the JSDF commander, Gendo Ikari, to use her own project as a replacement for the failure that was the first MechaGodzilla.

And from that moment on, Kiryu's production had begun. But while Gendo and the rest of the JSDF knew about what was going on in the enormous hangar and the rest of the upper floors of the labs, they didn't know that down below, in the basement, Prof. Tomoe was working on something more sinister, on a daimon he could merge with Kiryu once the giant cyborg was finished.

Right now, Viluy was entering the lab where the professor was working. She smiled at him. "Kiryu is nearing its completion, professor! Very soon, we will be able to create our perfect daimon."

"Yes, yes indeed," Tomoe snickered. "And with its help, I'll be able to bring my beloved little daughter back home... and our Mistress Nine as well!"

"PROFESSOR!" an irate voice shouted. A door slammed open when Tellu, the green-haired member of the Witches 5, entered the room. "This... this is an outrage! How can you... how can you allow HER to finish her project while I am preparing my OWN perfect kaiju daimon?"

"You... what did you say?" Viluy frowned. "Excuse me, but you might have noticed that the giant cyborg that is being constructed in the hangar above our heads is MY creation... since when do you have good ideas like that, Tellu?"

Tellu hissed. "My project is much more effective than your little tin can!" she shouted.

"Now, no need to argue, my dears," the professor smiled. "Viluy, it's true that I kept it a secret from you, since I knew you were so busy... Tellu is indeed working on another kaiju. I couldn't decide which one of you had the best idea, so I simply allowed both of you to start your projects. And Kiryu is the perfect cover to make sure that the government won't learn anything about our other plans, isn't it?"

"So... and what sorrt of plan is it that you have?" Viluy huffed. "I thought all you could do was to care for your little plants..."

"MY creation will be the most powerful daimon ever made!" Tellu grinned. "Your Kiryu will pale in comparison... it will be a hybrid, a genetic masterpiece that I will bring to life with samples of Godzilla's DNA..."

"Copycat..." Viluy grumbled.

"As I said, Godzilla's DNA, spliced with the most vicious plants that I have managed to raise... and all of that merged with a daimon egg!" She grinned. "Doesn't that sound wonderful? And the creature's name will be... Biollante!"

Viluy wrinkled her nose. She just couldn't see how a little botanic beast could be more menacing than the battle machine she was envisioning. 'She might have the professor's consent now, but as soon as this is over... I will install a pair of giant garden shears into my dear Kiryu, and then Tellu and her little pet will see who's the most dangerous...'

When both witches had left to go back to their respective work places, the professor continued to work on the daimon eggs. Close by, his assistant Kaolinite was standing

"Yes, you are growing along nicely..." he snickered as he looked at the eggs. "And how does the old saying go again? Two daimons are better than one..." And he reared his head back, once again laughing maniacally.

"Excuse me, professor!" a sweet voice interrupted his laughter while a finger tapped his shoulder.

Tomoe stopped his laughter and turned to face the speaker. "Yes? Ah, Mimete... can I help you?"

The blonde witch smiled and showed the mad scientist a pamphlet. "Look, professor... I finally found it!"

Tomoe frowned when he looked down at the pamphlet. A picture showed a typical Shinto shrine.

"Is there something you are trying to tell me, Mimete?" he then asked her.

"There is, professor, there is!" Mimete said with excitement. "Listen, didn't I tell you that I was searching for the resting place of the ancient Earth guardian, King Caesar?"

Tomoe then remembered that, right after Hotaru escaped, he had sent the annoying blonde on a mission that was supposed to keep her away from the lab for some time. He hadn't expected her to return this quickly. "Ah, yes, I remember..."

"Well, this is it!" Mimete grinned and pointed at the picture of the temple. "The Hikawa Temple! Deep below the earth, King Caesar is resting, waiting for a time when he is needed again. And since Mothra and Godzilla have usually taken care of any hostile invaders, well, he didn't really have to come out. But think about it: We can surprise him in the sleep, turning him into a daimon! Didn't you want to create a new, powerful daimon to bring back Mistress Nine?"

"What, didn't you hear?" Kaolinite asked. "Tellu and Viluy both are working on their own kaiju daimons... don't tell me you didn't notice the huge hangar above us," she said mockingly.

"But... but I tried so hard to find him..." Mimete sniffled. "Are you telling me... that all of my hard work... was for nothing?"

"Now, now, Mimete," the professor smiled. "I didn't say that you didn't do a good job, did I? After all, what stops us from using three daimons at once? I am very proud of you!"

"You... you really mean it?" Mimete beamed. "Oh, thank you, professor! Don't you worry! As soon as the daimon egg for King Caesar is finished, I will personally make sure that it will merge with him."

Tomoe chuckled. "Well, I guess we have to change the old saying... Three daimons... are better than two!"

* * *

Author's Note:

A bit short this time around. Also, I'll be getting back to Mamoru/Godzilla pretty soon, I promise!


	15. Slimy Puu

Old priest Hino shuddered as he looked up from the sacred fire. For a moment, it seemed to him as if something was wrong... that he should be worried about his beloved temple's safety.

He looked outside, at the small statue that was standing next to the entrance. It was an ornate figurine, showing a dog-like creature with a fierce visage, but nevertheless a noble appearance.

"Lord Shisa..." the old priest murmured. "Continue to protect this place and your servants..."

He then sighed and stood up from the ground. He winced when his old bones were creaking. "I'm not as old as I used to be..." he murmured. "If something happens to the temple, I wouldn't know what to do with my life... so I guess I should try to find someone who could help me with my work. Someone young..." He smiled to himself. "A young heir, yes, I like the sound of that... a young man... my granddaughter would also like that, I'm sure..."

He suddenly stopped and gave himself a light slap in the face. "What am I talking about?" he muttered. "I don't have a granddaughter..."

* * *

Setsuna shook her head as she continued to look through the Gates of Time. She could see that there were faint traces of memory in the heads of the Senshi's former relatives, even though they were born as kaiju in this new timeline.

"This has to stop!" she told herself. "Ami and Makoto might still be humans, but who knows for how long? Hotaru had been born a human in this new screwed-up world as well, and see what became of her... at this rate, there won't be any human Senshi left. And I don't even know what happened to Haruka and Michiru yet..."

But when she searched for the Senshis of Neptune and Uranus, she let out a strangled squeak when she found out where the spirit of one of them had ended up in.

"ANOTHER resident of Monster Island? Oh, that's it... I will go down there and fix things, right now!"

She would at least have to make sure that Hotaru wouldn't be turned into Destroyah. Normally, she hated it if she had to intervene into the flow of time this directly, but she saw no other way. She would have to go back to the point before Prof. Tomoe tried out the Oxygen Destroyer on her.

So she took her Garnet Rod and stepped through the Gates of Time...

But something went wrong. Call it an intervention of fate, call it a misfunction of the Gates of Time... for some reason, it didn't send Setsuna back in time, but instead transported her to another place, to the Pacific Ocean... to some cliffs that were close to the island of Japan, to be exact.

* * *

Shortly before Setsuna's arrival, however, there was another creature that had appeared on that cliff.

It was dark, creepy and disgusting. The slimy creature reached over the edge of the cliff and pulled the rest of its body upwards.

The last thing that Hedorah's primitive mind remembered was incredible pain, when Godzilla had blasted its body into pieces. Afterwards, everyone had believed the sludge monster to be dead, destroyed... but it actually survived. Using its regenerative abilities, it had managed to pull together some of its body's remains to form a much smaller, but still humanoid body that resembled its final form in appearance.

Still, because it had lost just too much of its body mass, its intelligence was even further reduced... and its IQ had never been very high to begin with. So while the pathetic remains of Hedorah knew that it had to survive, it couldn't even remember that it had fought against Godzilla. All it knew was that it had to find some additional bio-mass it could add to its body...

It was distracted from its sluggish thoughts when in a flash of light, a fuku-clad woman appeared nearby. Hedorah couldn't tell that this creature was a human, or that humans normally weren't supposed to be able to appear out of thin air like that. It only knew that there was compatible bio-mass nearby, and that it could use this to expand its body. So it slowly crawled behind a rock, preparing to pounce...

Sailor Pluto looked around in confusion. "What... what happened? This isn't the lab of Professor Tomoe... did the Gates of Time malfunction? Impossible! This wasn't supposed to happen..."

She saw the movement in the corner of her eyes, but barely had time to react. When the dark, humanoid blob of ooze leapt at her, she could only raise her staff... but the goopy form of Hedorah melted right through her staff and covered Setsuna's firm and supple body with a thick layer of slime.

"Ewww, yuck, that's disgusting!" the guardian of time said as she flailed around, trying to get the smog monster's slime off her body. "Get off, you monster!"

But even if Hedorah understood the human language, it wouldn't have listened to her. He could feel the warmth of her body and knew that he had to assimilate her bio mass to his body, where it would dissolve and adding more slime to his own mass.

Setsuna tried shooting a Dead Scream, but the powerful grip of the kaiju pulled the Garnet Rod out of her hands. She tried to scream, but then the slime covered her mouth and slowly began to crawl upwards. Finally, the heavy weight of the slimy monster became to much, and the Senshi of Time collapsed under all the sludge and slime. Hedorah continued to crawl over her, until all of her body was covered with it.

For a while, they were just laying there. No sound was heard. From outside, they were just looking like a twitching pile of goo, with nothing remotely human about it.

Finally, the oozy mass began to stir. The pile of slime slowly stretched itself, forming an arm, then a leg, and in the end, it pulled itself up into a humanoid form.

A shapely, female, humanoid form... a form that resembled Setsuna Meioh.

Neither Pluto nor Hedorah could have anticipated this, but the Sailor Magic within Setsuna's body had caused an unusual reaction, merging their bodies without actually destroying Setsuna in the process. It was now Hedorah's feeble little mind that was absorbed in her own, but it was Hedorah's slime that made up 97% of her body mass. She was still able to assume a form that resembled her old, human body, but she could change shape easily as an amoeba.

The only thing on her body that was not made of the grayish sludge were her red, glowing eyes and a likewise red-glowing stone on her forehead... right where her tiara used to be.

Hedorah-Pluto tried to stand up, but the first few times, her slimy legs always collapsed under the weight of her body, since she wasn't used to control her formless body. In the end, she managed to gather enough willpower to at least pull herself into a sitting position.

Looking down at her gray, slimy form, Setsuna wasn't able to bring out any coherent word for some time.

When her mouth finally opened, the first thing she said was: "Well, f*ck!!"

The Senshi of Time swore for a couple of minutes, before she was out of breath. "This isn't good, this isn't good..." she mumbled to herself, all to keep herself from panicking. "Surely this can be reversed... I wasn't born as a kaiju, after all. Maybe Sailor Moon's Moon Rod can heal me... maybe I can go back in time and stop my former self from coming here... even though I hope she won't attack me... still, it's worth a try!"

She then realized that she wasn't in her Senshi getup anymore. "Hopefully I can still turn back..." she mumbled. She then fumbled around her waist, until she remembered that she didn't have any clothes or pockets anymore.

Okay, her fuku didn't have any pockets in the first place, but still...

"My transformation pen..." she gasped. "Where... where did it go? WHERE'S MY PEN? Okay, Okay, don't panic, Pluto... it's all right! You can do this! Maybe there's a spare pen at the gates of time. I only need to go back with my Garnet Rod and..."

But there also was no trace of her Garnet Rod either.

"GAH! This can't be happening! How can a pile of sludge annul a Senshi's power? It's unheard of! The power must have gone SOMEWHERE! It must have caused SOME sort of reaction!"

Upon saying that, she felt a soft gurgle coming up from her belly... or at least that part of her body where her belly used to be. The gurgling became stronger and louder, and Setsuna had a sinking feeling wandering through her body.

No... make that a stretching feeling. A feeling as if someone would take her legs and arms and pull with all his might.

"What... what's going on here?" she gasped.

She couldn't know that she had been right about one thing: Her Senshi magic did not just vanish, it was just dormant. Still, it had to go somewhere, and it did have some aftereffects: In this case, it accelerated Hedorah's biological clock, and magically added even more mass to her slimy body.

Setsuna groaned when she noticed that she was growing bigger by the second. Soon enough, she was big enough that the cliff she had been standing on wasn't much bigger than a stool for her, and her drippy legs dangled over its edge, almost touching the ocean water down below.

"Oh nonononono..." Setsuna muttered as her body slowly slid off the rock. "Not any bigger, please not any bigger..."

But it was no use, her size increased, and her slimy butt slid completely off, leaving behind a cliff that was almost entirely covered with the greyish-green sludge. Setsuna gasped when she fell into the ocean... and her eyes widened even more when she realized that she was tall enough to stand in the water... and her chest was even sticking out of the water surface. And she was growing even further.

Setsuna clutched her head, ignoring the squishy feelings it caused. "I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning..."

Finally, when Setsuna had reached full kaiju size, the growing stopped, and the water only reached up to her hip.

Setsuna looked over to the mainland. Previously, she would have needed a boat to safely get across... but now, all she had to do was to take two big steps to get on dry land. She didn't like to drag yet another giant monster onto Japan, but she couldn't stay here in the water. She'd surely catch a cold. And as long as she couldn't go back to the Gates of Time, this was her only option.

"I just need to stay away from any towns and villages," she sighed. "It's not like I want to go on a rampage or anything... I might be big and deadly now, but I'm harmless. That's right, I'm a harmless kaiju! I'm sophisticated!"

She took two steps and stepped onto the mainland. The beach (which wasn't a public beach OR a holiday resort, thank goodness) wasn't much more than an elongated sand bin to her now. Only one more step, and she reached the trees of an idyllic forest.

Setsuna sighed when she saw the trees. "Well, this looks like a nice place to rest and think about my next steps..."

But when she took one step into the trees, the oozy mucus from her legs dripped down, onto the trees... and dissolved them into sludge, within a matter of seconds.

Setsuna stared at the black spot which was all that remained from the majestic trees. "I... I didn't mean to..."

She winced when a flock of bird was flying out of the forest (the part that was still intact, that it). Upon seeing the giant kaiju, they were feeing in a panic.

As soon as they flew past Setsuna, the horrible, poisonous stench of Hedorah touched their delicate organs of smell, and they fell plummeted down to the ground, dead within seconds.

Setsuna was horror-stricken at that display of her deadliness. 'Oh no... I'm deadly to any living creature... I can't even get near them...'

Frantically, she looked around, but the spot on which she had entered the mainland was covered entirely by forests... she would have to wade through the trees to reach an area that was not as covered with plant life. She would leave a horrible trench of destruction in her wake.

Just when she thought her situation couldn't get any worse, she heard the sound of jet engines, and a cadre of military jets came flying towards her. They were part of the JSDF forces that were assigned to patrol the Japanese coastlines, in case Destroyah would return to the mainland. But now they witnessed the destruction of an entirely different kaiju.

"See that?" one of the pilots called the others. "That giant monster... it's Hedorah!"

"But... Hedorah was destroyed, wasn't it?" an other pilot asked. "And this kaiju looks kinda different..."

"It's still Hedorah, I would recognize that icky slime anywhere!" a seasoned veteran told his companions. "Prepare your guns, guys... we'll show that menace that it's not welcome in Japan! Maybe we can drive it back, into the ocean..."

"Roger, sir!" the other pilots replied, and the jets nosedived at the shocked form of Setsuna.

She winced when she felt the gunfire sting into her body. Most pellets harmlessly flew right through her slime, but it still stung like thousand tiny needles.

"No!" she shouted. "You've got it all wrong... I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Aim for her eyes, boys!" the cadre leader commanded. "That's its weak point!"

The jets circled Setsuna like a flock of condors, and she ducked underneath their fire. She knew she couldn't endure this pain for forever... but she didn't want to hurt the soldiers either.

So she did the only thing she could do: She turned around and fled, running right through the forest. And just as she had predicted, her deadly sludge left a trail of death behind.

"She's on the run, sir!" one of the pilots said. "She's too fast for us... what shall we do?"

"Inform HQ," the leader told his men. "We need to tell Commander Ikari that yet another menace has returned." He grimly looked down at the black morass that had once been a beautiful forest. "This monster... is the most horrible abomination of them all!"

Setsuna, meanwhile, had run until she left the forest behind. She felt like crying, but she had no tear glands. She looked back at the destruction she caused and covered her eyes with her hands.

'It's no use... I can't return to the Gates of Time... I can't go close to anything human... I can't even ask Sailor Moon for help... I am damned to spend my life in exile, in a desolate area where nothing grows and lives... only there can I stay without causing any destruction.'

She was standing at the edge of a rocky plain, close to the mountains. Only a couple of trees were growing here and there, and there was no trace of any animal life.

Setsuna sat down on the ground, pulled her legs close to her body and hung down her head. 'I may as well stay here and wait until I starve to death...'

But even here, Setsuna was not safe. Her deadly mucus was slowly seeping into the earth as she sat there, until it hit something that was hibernating there... another ancient creature of earth that was rudely awakened by the stinging pain Setsuna's slime caused on its hide.

Setsuna gasped when the earth beneath her began to shake. The ground itself erupted and spat out a kaiju that was not as big as Godzilla, but nevertheless fearsome. It was a giant, four-legged reptile with a pair of huge ears and a single horn on its head.

It roared at the intruder that dared to disturb its sleep, but in Setsuna's head, the growls transformed into words: "Who dares hurting me? You looking for trouble, buddy? You're SO gonna get it now..."

"Now hold on there... I didn't mean to..." Setsuna pleaded, even though she was surprised that she was able to understand kaiju language. "Look, I'm sorry... I just wanna stay here and..."

"Too late for that now!" Baragon growled. "This is MY territory, and a big, walking pile of goo like yourself is not welcome here!" The reptile opened its muzzle and fired a beam of searing heat at the female smog monster.

Setsuna cried out when Baragon's breath weapon singed her arm. This was much worse than the stinging pain caused by the military jets. She jumped to her feet and nervously backed off. "Please, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you don't fight back, it's going to make winning all the easier."

Setsuna nervously awaited her opponent's next move. She would have fled, but that would bring her presence back into areas where she could endanger humans. And if she had to choose between killing one kaiju or hundreds of humans, she would choose the former. She didn't like it, since Baragon was a creature of Earth, after all... but the stubborn kaiju left her no choice.

'This REALLY isn't my day...' she thought.


	16. A good amount of Whoppin'

"What are these things for?"

"These? Oh, those are exercise machines," Unazuki explained as they stood in front of a store that sold weight machines, treadmills and exercise bicycles. "I can only guess that a guy like you is interested in such things," she winked. "You're pretty muscular... or what do you do for training where you come from?"

"Training? Huh, I don't really need silly machines like that," Mamoru huffed. "I just reduce a few small mountains into rubble with my fists, that's enough of a workout."

The redhead laughed, not knowing that he was serious. "I bet you do, beef-cake," she giggled. "Well then, I can tell that such machines are beneath you... okay, any more of interest for you?"

"I dunno..." the former kaiju looked around. There were quite a few interesting stores in this human 'mall'... if he only knew what half of the things were they sold...

"And what's that over there?" he asked, pointing at a colorful entrance.

"What, you hungry?" she asked.

Mamoru sniffed. "It smells like... meat!" He licked his lips. "Yeah, I'm getting kinda hungry... but wait... something about this smell... is off."

"Yeah, sometimes they turn up the grill too much when they prepare their burgers," Unazuki nodded. "Aw, what the heck, I'm hungry, too. Here, I have some money left. Enough so that each of us could get a Whopper, some fries and a drink."

Mamoru scratched his head as he followed his new friend into the fast food restaurant known as Burger King. "They GRILL meat now??"

A pair of attentive eyes appeared behind one of the flower pots that were standing around in the mall.

"They went into that Burger King," Shinji said.

"You know, in some cultures, this is known as 'stalking'," Asuka told him. "What's gotten into you, baka? You're always such a weenie... did the military work turn you into a stalker or what?"

"I wish..." Shinji muttered. "No, it's just that there's something really fishy about that guy... and I want to find out just what the heck is wrong with him."

They carefully scooted closer to the restaurant's window and peered inside.

Asuka sweatdropped when she saw the couple sitting at one of the tables. "You're right, this guy can't be human..."

"WHAT?? How do you know...?" Shinji gasped.

Asuka grinned as she pointed at the tray that was standing in front of him. "Have you ever eaten five Whoppers at once?"

Shinji groaned. "That proves nothing, Asuka..."

"I beg to differ, baka-Shinji, it gives us a good hint at what his character is like."

"So? And what's that?"

She giggled. "That he's a big eater."

Shinji facepalmed.

They didn't notice that another couple in the mall was paying close attention to the Burger King table Mamoru and Unazuki were sitting at... and that they, unlike most of the customers present, weren't interested in the food, but in the young man who tried to shove a single burger into his mouth.

"You sure that's him?" the long-haired bishonen asked his partner.

"No doubt about it, Kunzy!" the blonde next to him giggled. "Don't you remember the Silver Millennium? That's our Endymion, or else I'm a three-headed dragon!"

Kunzyte sighed. "Zoisite... you already are one... that is, one third of it."

"Oh yeah... tee hee!"

"Well, we certainly will have a nice present for Queen Beryl when we return..." the white-haired general smirked. "Try to keep as many civilians away from our fight... Endymion is mine!"

"Everything you ask of me, Kunzy!" gushed Zoisite.

Unazuki noticed that something was wrong when a human body came flying through the window. Too bad it was closed at the moment... and so, a shower of glass shards came raining down on her and Mamoru.

Asuka and Shinji ducked instinctively, although the body had already flown past them. "What the...?" Asuka gasped.

Shinji looked around. "Oh no... aren't those the guys the Sailor Senshi always battle on TV?"

"Youmas?" Asuka gasped.

"No, I think they are their leaders... stay down, we can't do a thing!"

"You want me to hide like a scared, little school girl?" the redhead snapped. "I'm not a wimp like you!"

She eeped when a bolt of darkness came flying after the human body, increasing the size of the hole in the window even more. She quickly pulled her head back behind the next flower pot.

"Sometimes, it's safer to be a wimp..." Shinji murmured. He quickly pulled out his cell phone. "Father, send some help!"

"What is it now? I've already sent someone to pick you up!"

"No, send in some soldiers! The Negaverse is laying waste to the mall!"

Curses were heard on the other side of the line. "Those idiot Sailor Senshi! Can't they do anything right? Stay where you are, Major Katsuragi will be with you in a minute."

"Misato...? Hey, why did you have to send her?"

But the line was already dead.

"Well, as long as she isn't drunk..." Asuka murmured.

Meanwhile, Mamoru had noticed that the attacks were aimed in his direction. He grabbed Unazuki, pulled her to her feet and knocked the table over with a savage growl. He threw her to the ground, shouted: "Stay there!" and leapt out of the window.

Unazuki carefully peered out of her hiding place and after the young man she had saved. She shivered when she saw him move. 'He's so... so savage... like an animal...'

Mamoru apparently didn't recall that this wasn't his natural body or that he didn't have his natural weapons. He roared as loud as his puny human vocal cords allowed and tromped through the mall like through a city that was waiting to be trampled. He took one of the potted plants and ripped it out of its pot, swinging it around like an uprooted tree.

Zoisite blinked. "Is... that supposed to be some sort of new fencing style?"

Kunzyte sighed. "He hasn't remembered his past yet... he still fights like a kaiju, even though he's in human form right now. Zoisite, please show them that we are serious about this."

"Oh, but with pleasure..." the blonde general grinned as he focussed some more dark energy in his palm.

But Mamoru's instincts could tell him that one of his opponents was building up an energy attack. After having fought other kaijus for years, he could tell when an enemy was about to attack.

He now acted solely in instinct. The only coherent thought that went through his mind was: 'So, the humans apparently do the same when they're bored as we do... they kill each other!'

With an even louder yell, he swung the poor, defenseless and potless plant through the air, before throwing it directly into Zoisite's face.

"OW!" the blonde general yelled as he stopped his attack to feel his face. "That was my nose, you black-haired b..."

"Never mind, I'll do it myself," Kunzyte grumbled, pulling out two boomerangs that were made of evil energy. He threw them both at once, and they flew wide circles, approaching the human Godzilla from both sides.

'Is that all? I can easily destroy both of them with my nuclear breath...' Mamoru thought, not remembering that at the moment, he didn't have such a weapon. He inhaled deeply... and smiled when he felt the familiar surge of power flowing through his backside.

The few humans that were still in the area were too busy with fleeing to pay any attention to what was happening to the black-haired boy. Unazuki was being pushed to the exit by the panicking masses, and so she didn't see a thing either.

Asuka didn't see a thing because she was busy sending a SMS at her classmate Hikari.

Shinji, however, saw the whole thing. His eyes widened when he saw the almost crystalline ridges that were bursting through Mamoru's shirt, and the tail that was shredding his pants. A bright light surrounded him as well...

In the end, there was a two-legged creature that only resembled a human being. In spite of the black hair and the still human-like face, it still remembered Shinji of one being:

"Godzilla..." he whispered.

Mamoru had regained his scales, his glowing back ridges and his long tail. He had claws on his hands and feet, but he wasn't as big as he used to be. Instead he was only a bit bigger than in his pure human form.

There was also what looked like the ripped-up version of a tuxedo and cape on his body. The whole scene reminded Shinji of a werewolf movie... only that the monster wasn't a wolf, but a miniature kaiju.

Godzilla felt a new power deep within... and it was more than just his nuclear breath. He couldn't know it, but it was the power of the Earth Prince...

"NUCLEAR PETALS!" he roared. The radioactive fire deep within his body was channelled by the earth power of Endymion, and manifested itself in a bunch of rose petals that were gleaming with the same blue heat as the ray he used to shoot from his muzzle.

One elegant twirl of his body, and Mamoru threw the nuclear flower petals at his opponents. Kunzyte managed to raise a defensive shield just in time.

"Where in the world did he learn THAT?" Zoisite gasped.

"This must be a side-effect from his time as Godzilla..." Kunzyte grumbled. "Let's retreat for now... Queen Beryl must learn of this."

Zoisite touched his swollen nose. "But can't I beat him up first?" he whined.

"We leave! NOW!" Kunzyte ordered, and he disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Zoisite reluctantly followed.

For a moment, Mamoru felt the urge of taking on a regal pose before mysteriously vanishing through a window... but then he remembered that he was GODZILLA, the king of kaijus. He raised his arms up into the air and let out a deafening screech of triumph. His long tail waving behind him, he stormed out of the wall, destroying the big entrance door in the process, and jumped across the street with a single leap. Another jump, and he was on top of the next building.

The people were looking after the creature with awe.

A fast convertible car came to a stop in front of the ruined mall, with screeching tires, and a good-looking, purple-haired woman came jumping out. "Hey, what happened here?" she asked the people.

"It was Godzilla!" a frightened woman cried. "Godzilla came to kill us all!"

"Are you blind? That wasn't Godzilla... he was way too small!" a man protested.

"Did you see the cape he was wearing?" a teenager with a baseball cap asked with awe. "I bet that was some sort of super hero!"

"With a ripped tuxedo like that?" an elderly gentleman frowned. "Don't be silly, boy!"

"He looked so cool..." a girl whispered. "Go, Godzilla Kamen!"

Misato Katsuragi frowned. "Godzilla Kamen? Why do I have a feeling this means more trouble with the commander...?"

She sighed as she looked at the wrecked mall entrance. "Oh well, first things first... First I pick up Shinji, then I'll report to Commander Ikari."

She shook her head. "Screw that! I pick up the kid, but then I need a drink first..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Senshi and their new Hybrid kaiju team members were already on their way back. Whoever was half kaiju was in her hybrid form, whoever was able to fly did so. Even Hotaru was happy to fly again, now that she knew she could freely change back and forth between her forms. While she was flying, she held hands with Chibiusa, smiling at her friend.

Makoto and Ami were being carried by Rei and Minako, both of the strong enough to carry their new friends.

"I'm at least as big as you," Ami wondered as she tried to look back at the reptile-girl that was carrying her. "Well, if you don't count the wings... aren't you getting at least a bit tired?"

"Not in the least," Rei smirked. "You really are a lightweight, Ami!"

"Was it right to just leave your priestesses and little Junior behind on the island?" Luna wondered as she was being carried by Usagi. She enjoyed the soft sound the moth wings were making while flapping through the air, but she still was a bit nervous about how high they were above the ground.

"Junior has been on his own for a few times now," Usagi smiled. "He's not a little hatchling anymore. And besides, Anguirus is still with him. Although I wonder where my sister has flown off to in such a hurry..."

"Feh, I really never liked her..." Rei grumbled. "Good riddance, I say!"

"Hey, we're back already?" Ami asked as she let her gaze sweep across the familiar skyline of Tokyo. "Mako, you can open your eyes now!"

"N-no thanks, I'll wait until we touch solid ground, thank you very much," the Senshi of Lightning and nature murmured with closed eyes.

"Tokyo Tower ahead," Minako said as they flew past the famous landmark. "Say, how about I shoot a little missile in it? It's going to be destroyed in the next kaiju battle anyway..." She giggled.

"Don't make silly jokes about that, Mina-chan!" Usagi scolded her. "We want to try to keep the kaiju battles out of Tokyo from this day on, do you understand?"

"Hey, it was just supposed to be a joke... huh?" The robot girl narrowed her optics. "I spy, with my little radar, something... well, I'm not really sure what it is that I spy..."

"I see it too," Artemis said as he looked out of Minako's kitty transportation hatch, located on her hip. He put his paw above his eyes. "Looks like some sort of jumping lizard..."

"A kaiju attack?" Rei gasped. "Now?"

"That is a bit too small for a kaiju... for a normal kaiju, anyways," Ami remarked.

"Wait a minute..." Usagi murmured. "That tail... isn't that..."

All the girls looked at each other. "Godzilla!" they shouted.

"Look at how fast he's jumping from roof to roof," Ami noticed. "Much faster than Mako and I would have ever been able to... look, Mako!"

"No, thanks..." Makoto murmured, her hand flying to her mouth. "I think I'm feeling sick again."

"Something must be wrong if Gojira-san runs so fast," Hotaru remarked. "Maybe we should go after him and see what's wrong."

"Yeah, and ask him where he was all the time," Rei nodded. "Too bad I'm slowed down by this weight... um, no offense, Ames!"

"I could activate my jet engine!" Minako cheerfully suggested.

"NO!" both Makoto and Artemis quickly shouted.

"It was just a suggestions..." Mina murmured in a slightly miffed voice.

"Mom... how about I go after Dad?" Chibiusa suddenly suggested. "I can fly faster than you or Hotaru... I'm a space flyer, after all."

"You? Well, I don't know... he doesn't know you yet..."

"Oh, please, Mom!" Chibiusa pleaded, her puppy dog eyes sparkling almost as much as the crystals on her shoulders. "I want to make up for what I wanted to do to Dad and Junior... I promise I won't attack him! I don't do such things anymore!"

Hotaru smiled. "I know you won't, Chibiusa-chan!"

Usagi sighed. "Oh well, go ahead and do it... but please don't give him his biggest scare, we don't know what caused him to be like this."

"I have a hunch..." Luna muttered.

"I'll be back soon," Chibiusa said as she took off and flew after the transformed form of Godzilla, faster than most of them were able to fly (except for maybe Minako).

"I just hope the little spore knows what she's doing..." Usagi grumbled and crossed her arms over her fur-covered chest. "If she messes this one up, she's grounded for the rest of the week!"


	17. Godzilla in the moonlight

Godzilla leapt over another chasm between two tall buildings with ease, his claws leaving deep skid marks as he landed on the roof. He leaned against a flagpole and panted heavily.

'These powers...' he thought. 'I've never had anything like it before...' He made another rose appear in his clawed hand. Its petals were glowing with radioactive energy. 'But... then why do they seem so... familiar?'

"You really want to know the truth?" a voice asked him. "It is hidden, deep within the corners of your memory..."

The humanoid creature in the torn tuxedo that was Godzilla spun around. On top of the flagpole, a white-dressed figure was standing. It was a human, clad in wide, white robes that had a distinct Arabian theme to them. He also had a short, curved sword hanging from his belt.

"Who... who are you?" Godzilla growled. "And how could you read my thoughts?"

"I... am the Moonlight Knight," the mysterious figure replied. "And I know more about your past than you might believe."

"What is there to know?" the human-sized kaiju snapped. "I'm the result of radioactive waste that was dumped in the sea by the humans."

"While that might be true... that is only the history of your body. Your soul, however... is an entirely different matter."

"Stop talking in riddles and leave me alone!" Godzilla growled. "I'm a dangerous kaiju, human!"

"I am as much human as are you," the Moonlight Knight said. "But the question remains: How much human... are you?"

"I AM NO HUMAN!" Godzilla roared and shook the flagpole. The Moonlight Knight jumped up into the air and landed behind the furious kaiju.

"Don't fight me," he said in his calm voice. "You would never win."

"Oh, you think I'm too weak to beat a puny human as you are?" Godzilla asked. "Looks like you don't know me after all..." And he threw a blue-glowing rose at the man in the Arabian robes.

The Moonlight Knight then pulled a rose out of nowhere as well... it was a rose that was as white as the moonlight itself... And when the two projectiles hit each other, they both vanished in a bright flash.

"I know every move as soon as you think about it," the Moonlight Knight explained. "But that alone is not the reason why you can't beat me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Godzilla grumbled.

"Because," the white warrior stated while posing with his sword. "I am you! I am a fragment of your soul... that parted from you when you were reincarnated in this body. As soon as we merge again, you will remember... but, it is way too early for that."

'This human is crazy...' thought Godzilla. 'I should just incinerate him and leave...'

But since he realized that this man, whoever he was, meant no harm to him, he decided not to do anything.

"You're lucky I'm in a generous mood today..." he growled. "You can leave if you don't bother me again..."

The Moonlight Knight seemed to smile under his mask. "We will meet again, Mamoru... we will meet again!"

"Dad!" came a new, loud and high voice from behind. "Wait up!"

'Oh, now what?' groaned Godzilla as he turned to face the new arrival.

He frowned when he realized a female kaiju that was human-sized, just like him... and she also looked very much like a human, also just like him. And they also had similar tails and ridges on their backs and...

Godzilla shook his head. "Where did this girl come from?" he asked, but when he looked over to where the Moonlight Knight had been standing just a moment ago, he couldn't see him anywhere.

The little kaiju-girl with the crystals growing from her shoulders landed in front of him. She had pink hair, but except for that, the crystals and the fact that she was female, she looked like a younger version of him.

She meekly raised her hand and waved. "Hi..." she nervously said. "So, you finally stopped, huh?"

"Obviously..." Godzilla grumbled. "And... who are you?"

She smiled. "Well, you don't know me, but since I was the fastest one of us, I thought it would be best if I followed you instead of the others. Mom didn't like the idea, but in the end, she let me go..."

"Uh huh..." Godzilla mumbled. "And... should I know this mother of yours?"

"Oh, sure," she nodded. "She's Usagi... but, at the same time, she's also called Mothra... and Sailor Moon... gosh, that's so confusing, isn't it?"

Godzilla raised an eyeridge. Mothra? Mothra didn't have any children. And even if she had, this kaiju girl didn't look one bit like a moth.

"I know what you're going to say," the pink-haired girl said. "But there's a good reason why I look like this..."

Godzilla crossed his arms. "Well, I'm listening..."

She tilted her head and grinned sheepishly. "You're my Daddy... I'm your daughter! My name's ChibiSpaceGodzilla... but you can call me Chibiusa!"

Godzilla didn't know whether he should laugh, cry, run away, hug her or faint on the spot.

* * *

Setsuna gasped when another blast of fire threw her backwards, this time over the edge of the rocky cliff. She desperately tried to grasp something to stop her fall, but she only found empty air. When she hit the rocky beach down below, slimy chunks of her body flew in all direction. It hurt, but not as much as it should when someone loses a body part. For Setsuna, it felt extremely weird, having her body strewn all over the beach. And it felt even weirder when these slimy parts began to crawl back to her on her own.

Baragon appeared at the top of the cliff, roared and jumped down after her. Landing in front of Setsuna, who was still trying to pull herself together, the dinosaur kaiju let out a menacing growl.

"Back into the ocean, where you belong, you filth!" Baragon snarled. "The continent belongs to the land kaiju!"

Deep within, Baragon couldn't help but smirk. 'Here I am, one of the smallest kaiju, never been in one of Godzilla's big battles before without getting my ass whacked anytime I tried... and I'm beating big, scary smog monster Hedorah! Maybe now everyone will respect me...'

Setsuna nervously got up from the sand and backed off, towards the crashing waves of the ocean. "Please... don't come any closer! If you touch me..."

"You're not scaring me!" Baragon hissed. The big-eared lizard flexed its claws. "Ready to feel the pain?"

With a speed that Setsuna was unable to predict, Baragon launched its body against her, claws and fangs bared, ready for the kill. Setsuna didn't know what would be worse: If Baragon was really able to kill her with that attack, or if the dinosaur would kill itself by throwing itself into the deadly, poisonous mass that was Setsuna's body.

She would never find out which of these events would come about, though. A large shape came shooting out of the water, with a flailing tail and snapping pincers. Baragon didn't have the time to blink when one of these pincers was slammed down on its skull, stopping its flight and throwing the fire-breathing kaiju down into the sand.

Angrily, Baragon shook its head. "Hey, what gives? Don't interfere in my battles!"

The giant lobster that stood in-between the other two kaiju snapped her pincers in irritation. "Baragon, you big idiot! Do you want to kill yourself that badly? Even the slightest contact with Hedorah's body mass is dangerous, don't you know that? You're lucky she decided not to fight back!"

"Still, she doesn't belong here," Baragon growled. "She woke me from my sleep... in the most painful way possible! And then she provoked me..."

"Excuse me?" Setsuna blurted out. "I tried explaining to you that it was an accident."

"There you see it," Ebirah said. "Also, even a blind would see that this isn't the same Hedorah that fought Godzilla the last time. You really should try to use your head, silly girl!"

'Baragon is a female?' Setsuna wondered. Then again, she never knew that these giant monsters could act so civilized in each other's company.

"Now, I want you to apologize to the poor thing," Ebirah scolded.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry..." Baragon mumbled.

"You better be! If I weren't on my weekly exercise swim around Japan, who would have stopped you? Seriously, I don't understand why you other kaijus always need to tussle with each other. The only time I attacked anyone else, I was under the influence of a horrible drug..."

"Well, that's just because you're weaker than any of us," Baragon growled. "You don't realize the thrill of competition..."

WHAP! Baragon yelped when, once again, she found herself at the receiving end of a pincer slap.

"Say that one more time and I will forget my good manners!" the female lobster hissed. She turned around to face Setsuna. "You are not hurt, aren't you, dearie?"

"Um... I'm fine," Setsuna replied. She was still baffled by the fact that she was saved by a crustacean that was the size of several ocean cruisers. "Thanks for the help... but please, be careful not to come too close. I really didn't want to hurt anyone... stupid toxic slime..."

"Aw, you poor thing," Ebirah said, full of compassion. "It's crystal clear that you aren't menacing, like most of the monsters that appear on Japan. But if you don't want to endanger others, why did you come to Japan in the first place? Isn't there another place, with others like you? Creatures that aren't affected by your toxin?"

"No, that's just it!" Setsuna felt like crying. "I've only been like this for a few hours... and I have nowhere else to go! I just don't know what to do anymore..."

Ebirah wished she could give the distraught girl a hug without having her arms dissolved by the deadly mucus. "There, there, we'll figure something out! I'll try to come up with something, and so will Baragon."

"I will?" asked the four-legged dinosaur in surprise.

"Yes, you will!" Ebirah hissed. "Because I say so!"

"Okay, okay! Just watch the pincers..."

The more Setsuna watched the banter between Ebirah and Baragon, the more she was reminded of the relationship of a certain couple she had seen in a future... in a future where the Sailor Senshi weren't reincarnated as kaiju. A couple of girls that loved each other dearly, but still had their squabbles. And just like Ebirah, the turquoise-haired pair of the couple sometimes had to stop the blonde girl from doing something reckless.

And it didn't surprise Setsuna anymore when she saw the two glowing symbols of Uranus and Neptune on the kaijus' foreheads...


	18. The reluctant prince

For a while, Godzilla didn't say anything. Chibiusa looked at him curiously. For a moment, she was scared that Godzilla would reject her, or that she would have a relapse and fall back into her old habits and try to kill him. But nothing like that happened.

"I can't have any children," Godzilla finally grumbled.

Chibiusa tilted her head. "Why, are you impotent?"

That question almost made the humanoid kaiju facefault. Since when did little girls what THAT word meant? "NO! I meant that I never had a mate!"

The tiny SpaceGodzilla's curiosity awoke. "Why? Every animal on this planet reproduces by instinct. Or can you reproduce asexually?"

"NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT AMERICAN FAKER AGAIN!" Godzilla yelled. "I'm not like him! And do I look just like a mere animal to you?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering," Chibiusa said hastily. She didn't even know anything about the lizard kaiju that had rampaged through New York and Sidney and that bore a striking resemblance to Godzilla. Ignorantly, the American newsmen also had called him Godzilla. When they learned that it wasn't really Godzilla but a new monster, the name 'Zilla' stuck.

Godzilla himself tried to forget that in his opinion weak creature. Though he had to admit, it HAD been satisfying to throw Zilla into the ruins of the Sidney Opera House... and to fry him with his atomic breath afterwards.

"So you see?" he asked the girl with the crystalline shoulders. "You can't be my daughter. The only kaiju I call my child is Junior, and he's adopted."

Chibiusa snickered. "Oh, I know, I know. I wasn't made like that..."

Godzilla sweatdropped. How much DID that child know about reproduction at her age, anyway?

"You see, it happened when Mothra flew into space and unknowingly carried cells of you... they flew into a black hole, mutated, and created me, in combination with Mothra's DNA. So, in a way, I am your and Mothra's kid."

Godzilla blinked. The scary part was that what Chibiusa had said did make sense... and he was ready to believe her for some reason.

"So, why are you here?" he then asked. "Do you expect me to have fatherly feelings for you, just because you fell down from space?"

Chibiusa crossed her arms. "You know, you don't have to be so cynical," she mumbled. For a moment, she wondered if she should tell him of her original intention when she came to Earth... but the start of their new relationship was bumpy enough, even without him knowing that she wanted to kill him just a few hours ago.

"I followed you because I'm faster than the other girls. They've been searching for you, you know? And Usagi's pretty worried?"

"Girls? Usagi? Who are you talking about, kiddo?"

In that moment, the Kaiju Senshi appeared in the air above them. Godzilla hadn't witnessed their first transformations, but he could see that the colors on the moth-girl's wings did resemble Mothra's. The winged reptile girl seemed familiar, and the one with the metal skin...

"GODZILLA!" Usagi yelled as she landed. She ran at her humanized boyfriend and glomped onto his body, squishing her human-like breasts against his scaly chest.

Godzilla took a wild guess: "Mothra?"

"It's me!" the meatball-headed moth girl beamed as she looked up at him. "And look at me... I'm the princess of the moon! Ooooh, you look so handsome... did you have to ruin that cool tuxedo, though?"

Rei suppressed her jealousy when she saw Usagi in Godzilla's arms. She put Ami down and grumbled: "Will you cut it with the lovey-dovey act, you two? Little children are watching!"

"I don't mind the show!" Chibiusa grinned, while Hotaru just blinked innocently.

In the meantime, both Minako and Makoto were busy drooling over Godzilla. 'It's strange...' Makoto thought. 'I know he's actually the king of monsters, but... somehow, in this new form, he resembles my old sempai...'

Minako, on the other hand, almost couldn't keep her self-installed libido program in check. 'Hubba hubba, what a hunk!' she thought. 'Too bad he's already taken... I'd be more than willing for some interface action!'

"Rei is right, can we get to the point?" Ami asked. She walked up to what she knew to be the prince of Earth and her princess' chosen mate. "Excuse me... but you don't remember anything at all from the Silver Millennium, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Godzilla frowned. "Mothra, who is that human? Who are all those people at all?"

"Honey, be polite!" Usagi admonished her boyfriend. "And call me Usagi now, it's my new name. Ami and Makoto are our new friends, they're Sailor Senshi, like all of us. And you do remember Rodan, don't you?"

Godzilla stared at the pterodactyl-girl dumbfoundedly. "Rodan?"

"Um... hi?" Rei grinned sheepishly and waved.

"But you... weren't you MALE?"

Rei face-faulted so hard that the roof nearly got cracks. "I've ALWYS been female!" she shouted after recovering.

"And we already met," Minako giggled. "I helped you fight that three-headed bully, remember? Although I admit that I wasn't QUITE that cute back then..."

"You... you're that machine the humans sent at me to destroy me!" Godzilla angrily shouted. He roared at Ami fiercely, who squeaked in fright and stumbled backwards, against Minako's metal bosom. "How many of your little war machines do I have to destroy before you stupid mammals understand that I CAN'T be beaten?"

"Hey, leave her alone! Ami isn't to blame for this!" Chibiusa angrily said.

"Yeah, if the military builds a battle robot to fight you, you can't just blame the civilians," Makoto added.

"Besides, I'm not just a killing machine," Minako smiled. "I downloaded some cool music software, you see... and now my dream is to be a dancing instructor!"

Godzilla didn't know what to reply to that. "Can anyone finally tell me what's going on here?" he then grumbled.

"With pleasure!" Usagi nodded. "See, we're reincarnated princesses from the ancient Moon Kingdom, and you are the reincarnated prince of Earth. We are fated to work together and protect Earth against evil invaders... and in the future, we will marry and establish our own kingdom!" she gushed.

"Um, Luna never mentioned that," Ami whispered into her princess' ear.

"I know, but doesn't it sound romantic?" Usagi giggled.

Godzilla crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Sorry, not interested!" he said.

"Wh-wh-whaat?" Ami gasped. "But you... you can't just abandon your destiny! You have the powers of the Earth prince, you ARE the new Endymion..."

"Did I ask for this?" Godzilla growled. "Did I ask to be turned into a human or to exchange my powerful atomic breath against puny rose petals? Did I ask for being reduced to the size of a fly? Did I ask to be a prince? Did I ask for a daughter?"

Hotaru gasped. "Chibiusa-chan, don't cry, I'm sure he doesn't mean it..."

"Well, I'm sure that he's acting like a jerk," the pink-haired space kaiju grumbled.

Usagi's hand was trembling. "Godzilla, does... does that mean you're rejecting me, too?"

"Did I say that?" To Usagi's relief, his voice sounded a bit softer now. "I never got the chance to say this, but... I think I have some feelings for you, too..."

"Awww, that's so romantic!" Makoto gushed.

"Yeah, if he only was my boyfriend..." Minako sighed.

"And... I learned today that not all humans are bad," Godzilla added as he looked down at the city below. "And I learned that pie and cheeseburger are very tasty... still... a prince? Sorry, but that's a bit too much, even for me."

"I don't get it..." Rei whispered into Usagi's ear. "Why can we remember our past lives and he can't?"

Godzilla had heard her and instantly thought of what the Moonlight Knight had told him. Still, this was his life, and he would make his own decisions.

"I need to think," he finally said. "Usagi... please, give me some time."

"O... okay!" the moth Senshi nodded. 'Oh please, make him change his mind about this...' she thought.

They all watched when Godzilla walked to the edge of the roof. Before he left, he looked back at Usagi one more time. "I have also chosen a new name... my name is Mamoru!" And then, he jumped down to the street. A moment later, they saw him transform into a normal-looking, human form, dressed in casual clothes.

'Dang, now he looks even more yummy...' Makoto thought while they watched him walk away.

"Mamoru..." Usagi whispered.

Chibiusa took her mother's hand. "Don't worry, meatball head," she said in a sweet voice. "I'm sure he'll get used to it, given some time."

Usagi smiled. "Oh Chibiusa... thanks, you're too sweet!"

Just then, they heard how someone else landed on the roof behind them. "Well, aren't you the happy-looking bunch," a high voice said.

They all turned around to see another kaiju girl standing there, looking about as old as Chibiusa. Usagi didn't recognize her, but those wings... "Battra?"

"Bingo!" the new kaiju-girl grinned. "Yep, sis, it's me! Do you think you're the only one with transforming powers? You don't live as long as I did without picking up a few tricks. But never mind that now... I came here to pick you up. It's time to go home!"

"What... what are you saying, Battra?" Usagi wondered.

"Call me Shinko!" her now smaller sister smirked. "And we should hurry, Mom and Dad are waiting with dinner!"


	19. Rei at the shrine

"Mom... and Dad?" Usagi asked.

"Why, sure!" the little girl that had been Battra nodded. "You told me yourself you wanted to lead a normal, human life, isn't that true? Well, I made sure you have a family and a place to stay. Isn't that nice of me?" And it's also a good way for me to make sure that this life is really good for you... by being your little sister Shinko! What do you say?"

It took Usagi a while to figure out what Shinko meant. She narrowed her eyes. "You... you used your hypnotive powers to make someone believe that I am their daughter?"

"Only in the best of interests, sister dearest!" Shinko assured her. "And they wanted to have children to begin with... only can't the mother bear any children. Isn't that sad?"

"You don't sound exactly very convincing," Usagi muttered.

"Aw, I like the idea," Minako smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Rei nodded.

"Are you serious?" Makoto gasped. "If she really brainwashed those people... we are the protector of humanity, did you already forget?"

"I didn't," Rei replied. "But think about it: If we want to live like humans, we need new identities. We have no passports, no registrations, no other documents that mark us as Japanese citizens. Having a family is the best cover there is."

"And what about Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, gesturing at her daughter from space. "Do you think my new 'parents' will allow me to live with them after they see that I already have a child? Or how else do you explain that I already have a daughter at my age?"

"Easy, she won't be your daughter, she will be our cousin," Shinko smirked."

"You know, that could work," Chibiusa remarked.

"And don't worry about legal documents and school... everything's taken care of," Shinko said. "Usagi, Rei and Minako will attend the same school as you, while Chibiusa can go to Hotaru's school."

"Yay! That means we can see each other every day!" Hotaru cheered, forgetting about what happened to happened to her school after she transformed for a moment.

"You know..." Usagi murmured. "The longer I think about it... the more I like the idea." She had to smile. An own family? Father and mother who'd love her and accept her as their daughter? Even better, who would think that she had been their child from the very beginning? That sounded to good to be true.

"I'll do it!" she finally said.

"For real?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"I still don't like that Shinko brainwashed them, don't get me wrong... but still, I think this is the best for everyone. If they truly wanted to have children, but couldn't... then this is just perfect! At least give me the chance to get to know them better..."

Ami sighed. "Oh well, I guess this is a special case... but what about Minako and Rei?"

"Hey, they can stay at our apartment, can't they?" Makoto suggested.

"One of them, maybe," Ami sighed. "But you remember the contract we made with our landlord, do you? Only three inhabitants allowed."

"That's fine with me," Rei said with a sigh. "Minako, you stay with them. You need a place where you can recharge your batteries anyways, isn't that right? And I am used to sleeping in the wild. I'll just stay in my hybrid form..."

"Rei-chan!" Minako squealed and hugged her friend. "You're the best friend I ever had! But... are you sure you don't wanna..."

"Nah, I'm fine," Rei assured the robot girl. "Besides, you know more about the human culture either way..."

"Rei..." Usagi said sadly. "You don't have to do this..."

"You go home to your own family instead of worrying about me, meatball head," Rei muttered in a low voice. "I told you, I'm fine. Ex... excuse me, I have to go..." She spread her wings and took off.

"What's with her all of a sudden?" Minako wondered.

"Can't you imagine?" Ami sighed. "She's jealous that unlike Usagi, she doesn't have anyone to stay with."

"True that," Usagi nodded. "She never had much of a family to speak with. I always had Battra, and now that I know that she was in love with Godzilla... I guess I know how she must feel."

* * *

For about an hour, Rei had been strolling aimlessly through the streets. While she had said that she could sleep in the wild in her hybrid form, she didn't feel like staying in it for too long for some reason. Every now and then, she looked up to observe the humans she passed.

'This is so different...' she thought. 'Almost makes me wish I was born a human... they are so happy... and there are so many of them...' She sighed. 'I've never met another one of my species... I've always been alone... Damn that Usagi! She always gets everything! A sister, a boyfriend, a place to stay, a family... but what does little old Rodan get? Nothing...'

She sniffled. She knew she was being unfair... but at the moment, she wished that it was her who would be about to meet her own, new family. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her: 'You could have accepted Ami and Makoto's offer to stay with them, you know?' But she felt bad for even having that thought. 'At least I can survive on my own. Minako's nice and all, but she's such a ditz... and all the knowledge she has was downloaded from the Internet. She couldn't survive on her own for two days.'

She was so in thought that she didn't notice where her feet had taken her. When she looked up, she stood at the bottom of some stairs that were leading to a temple.

Like all kaiju, Rei had never been a religious person... but something was stirring within her when she saw the temple, so she turned around and began to walk up the steps.

For a moment she just stood there and looked at the little shrine. Two crows, who were sitting on top of the temple's roof, were eyeing her curiously.

"I wonder..." she murmured. "If there are truly gods... what do they think about the existence of us kaijus? Or are they even responsible for our creation? If that's the truth, then why did they decide to make me the last surviving Rodan of my kind?"

She then looked at something standing to her right... it was a small stone statue, showing an image she was all too familiar with.

She snorted. "King Caesar... I should have known. You're still letting yourself get worshipped by humans? Well, at least they acknowledge your presence and deeds. As for the rest of us, we're just monsters in their eyes... but no, you're special... you're a guardian beast..."

She knelt down in front of the little shisa statue. 'I envy you,' she thought. 'While you're the only one of your kind as well, you have at least a role in life. Me? Well, I'm the Senshi of Mars... but that always makes me second rate compared to my princess, doesn't it?'

"Good evening," a voice next to her said. "I see you're admiring the statue of our temple's guardian... yes, it's a nice piece of craftwork. We're quite proud of it."

Rei stood up and turned around. A diminutive, old man in priest's robes was standing in front of her.

"Temple guardian?" she wondered. She didn't know that this was the temple King Caesar had chosen to protect. Could it be that this was also the place where he...?

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here at this late hour, I wonder," the priest said with a grin. "I've often seen girls your age come here and pray, but at this time, they're usually already at home. You look like you're a highschool student. Am I not right?"

Rei honestly didn't know what she should tell the old man. While Shinko had said that attending school would be no problem for either of them, she had no idea how the transformed bat-girl wanted to achieve that. On the other hand, she hadn't actually thought about it either.

"I... must go," she mumbled. Without thinking, she gave the old priest a bow before she turned around to leave.

She almost ran into a blonde, glasses-wearing woman who had just come up the stairs.

Mimette smiled. So this was the resting place of the legendary kaiju, King Caesar.

"Out of my way, kiddo, I'm busy," she said, shoving Rei aside. Never hesitating, she approached the old priest. "Excuse me, are you the priest in charge of this temple?"

"Well, since I'm the only priest around here..." Hino said.

Mimette's eyes lit up with glee. "Well, excellent!" And then, she threw her upper clothes off, exposing her more revealing witches outfit underneath.

"I am Mimette of the Witches 5, old man... and I have come here to bring your guardian, the mighty King Caesar, under our power! Tell me where I can find him... or else I'm gonna turn this little temple into a heap of rubble!"

She noticed that the priest was staring at her without responding? "What?" she snapped.

Hino's hands were twitching. "Pretty lady..." he murmured.

Mimette facefaulted.

Rei had heard enough. "Hey! Stop picking on that old man! You're looking for trouble, well, take your chances with me instead!"

"Please, don't interrupt adults that are working, young lady!" Mimette said with a huff. "I don't have time for nosy little schoolgirls that should already be in bed."

'Okay, that's IT!' Rei thought. 'No one insults Rodan and gets away with it!'

Not really caring who was around at the moment, she called up her powers. "Mars Kaiju power, make up!" she shouted, not really thinking about where she had the phrase from.

In a flash, she transformed into her Senshi hybrid form, complete with tiara and non-existent bodysuit. She spread her wings and pointed at the witch. "I can't allow you to desecrate this temple and threaten humans. In the name of Mars, I'm gonna punish you!"

Hino stumbled back. Mimette's appearance might have attracted his attention... Rei's unclothed half-kaiju form nearly made him nosebleed. "A... another pretty lady..." he murmured.

Mimette gritted her teeth. 'Dammit, I didn't know it was one of them... then again, if I find King Caesar, I might just be able to beat her...'


	20. Doggy

Mimette grimaced. "I'm sorry I can't stay to chat. A guardian monster is waiting for me."

"I won't let you leave!" Rodan Mars shouted.

Priest Hino shook his head. It was difficult to focus on the more important matters if there were two such scantily clad beauties present.

"I can't tell you about the hidden entrance to Lord Shisa's cave," he told Mimette. "If he gets loose, he will vent his anger on the whole city."

The witch smirked. "Why, that's just what we want... under our control, of course. A hidden entrance, you say? How interesting..."

"Nice going, gramps!" Rei grumbled. "Why don't you just let her in?"

Hino chuckled sheepishly. "Well, what can I say... it's hard to concentrate when you're surrounded by such beauty..."

"Either way, I don't have the time to deal with you, girly!" Mimette told Rei. "And if the old coot doesn't want to show me the way, I'll just have to reduce the whole temple to a heap of rubble until I found him."

"You can't do that!" Hino exclaimed in shock.

Mimette gritted her teeth. Curse that stubborn old man. She had no idea if she'd be able to find the hidden cave without his help. Then she suddenly had an idea.

"Why, my dear priest... I'm sure we can come to an agreement. After all, you wouldn't want to chase a poor, defenseless girl like me, would you?" And she flirtatiously sauntered over to him. Then she bent over, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. "You're such a sweet old man... are you suuure you don't want to tell me where the hidden cave is?"

Hino couldn't keep his eyes off the leather-clad, heaving orbs that were dangling in front of his eyes. Almost hypnotically, they were swaying from side to side. As if he was in trance, the old priest reached out with his hands. Mimette smirked and took a step back.

"Noooo... gimme..." Hino muttered.

"I can't believe you!" Rei almost screamed. "Do you know what she's going to do when King Caesar is freed?"

Hino shook his head again. "Yes... Lord Shisa... no, no, can't let her dazzle me... I can't tell you..."

Realizing that drastic measures had to be taken, Mimette swooped the gnomish man up and pressed his wrinkly face into her soft bosom. She was appalled by allowing such an ancient pervert to touch her in such a way, but the end justifies the means, as they always say.

Hino's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of their sockets. His whole head gleamed red until it looked like a wrinkled tomato, and two spurts of blood were coming out of his nostrils. His whole body became limp in the delightful hug of the blonde goddess.

"A... a trap door... in the room of the sacred fire..." he murmured breathlessly.

Mimette grinned. "Thank you... old coot!" And she shoved him away from her, until he stumbled against the temple wall, where he slid to the ground.

"I won't let you do this!" Rei yelled. Without thinking about what she was doing, she shouted: "BURNING MANDALA!"

The fire she breathed took the shape of burning rings of fire that surrounded her body. With a single flap of her wings, the rings were flung at the blonde witch.

"Eep!" Mimette yelped as she leapt aside. "Don't do that! You know how expensive this outfit was?"

"You're gonna worry about more than just your outfit when I'm finished with you!" Rei screeched. "No one gets away from Rodan!"

"Oooh, just leave me alone... you big, scaled chicken!"

There were a couple of things that made Rei angry, even back when she was a mere kaiju called Rodan. Being called a chicken was one of these things. She let out a roar of fury, spread her wings and leapt at Mimette.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BLONDE B..."

Mimette smirked as she simply stepped to the side.

CLOONNNGGGGGGG! The small stone statue of King Caesar actually got a few cracks where Rei's skull had collided with it.

"...itch..." Rei muttered as she fell to the floor. For a moment, she was lying there dizzily, and little Rodans were circling her head.

When she came around, Mimette wasn't there anymore. "Oh no," Rei groaned. "She must have gone to the hidden cave."

She was right. Right after having tricked Rei into jumping against the statue, Mimette had run into the chamber of the sacred fire, where she had found the hidden trap door. Beneath it, she found a ladder that lead down into a dark tunnel. And this short tunnel ended in a massive cave that was illuminated by dozens of stone candelabras.

In front of her, the ginormous form of King Caesar, the Shisa kaiju, was snoozing peacefully.

Mimette giggled as she approached the colossal dog-beast. "Your beauty sleep is over, King Caesar," she smirked. "Time to wake up... and serve the Death-Busters as a daimon!"

Out of nowhere, she produced a daimon egg. "Merge with our sleeping kaiju, my pretty," she whispered. "Turn him into our servant!"

In the meantime, Rei had found the trap door as well. She climbed down the ladder, ran through the tunnel and into the cave, only to witness how the daimon egg was slowly floating towards King Caesar's furry chest.

"NO!" she shouted. "FIRE SOUL!"

A single fireball came jetting out of her beak-like mouth. But Rei had miscalculated its flight path... it only hit the cavern floor behind Mimette.

The witch gasped when the sudden explosion of the fireball threw her forward, against the furry body of King Caesar... and her fingers touched his arm the same moment in which the daimon egg was embedding itself into his chest.

"Oh noes..." she weakly muttered when a soft glow surround her and the kaiju.

Rei grimaced and shielded her eyes from the sudden light. "What the...? What's happening?"

The light became brighter and brighter, until King Caesar's features became unrecognizable. And then... the massive form of the guardian beast began to shrink. And at the same time, his features grew softer, rounder and more petite.

Mimette blinked. The bright light had vanished. Rei lowered her hands... and let out a gasp when she saw what had happened to Mimette and King Caesar.

Instead of one large dog kaiju and a blonde witch, there was a furry hybrid kaiju lying on the cavern floor, similar in appearance to the Kaiju Senshi... but this time, it was a humanoid, female shisa with the facial features and blonde hair of Mimette from the Witches 5.

The new creature then grinned. "I did it!" it shouted in Mimette's voice. "I suppressed his mind completely... and now only Mimette remains. But not the same, old Mimette, oh no... I'm stronger, faster, superior!" She jumped to her feet and flexed her arms. "This feeling of power... so exhilarating! I certainly didn't plan on this, but I like it."

"You... what have you done?" Rei mumbled dumbfoundedly. "King Caesar? Where is he?"

"Don't you get it, you silly girl?" the shisa-girl laughed. "I am King Caesar now... whatever remained of him. His body and mine merged, and my brilliant mind suppressed his own. Now this temple will have to do without his loyal pet guardian... because I am siding with our beloved Mistress Nine!"

"You think I'm gonna let you leave this easily?" Rei snarled, spreading her wings. "If you want to get out of here, you'll have to get past me!"

Mimette smirked. "Piece of cake." And with one giant leap, she crossed half the distance between where she had been standing and where Rei was guarding the exit. Rei was so taken aback by the sudden display of power and agility that she had no time to react when Mimette made another jump, landed directly in front of her and attacked her with a swift kick that took the air out of her lungs.

"See ya later, loser Rodan!" the kaiju witch laughed as she made her exit.

"S-stop..." Rei stuttered. "Come back here, you coward... damn..."

When she regained her breath, Mimette was gone. Rei lowered her head in shame. This was the second time she had let the witch trick her. That King Caesar was gone was her own fault.

She climbed back up and went outside. Priest Hino was sitting next to the door. He was looking up to the sky, shame in his eyes.

"How could I have let this happen?" he muttered to himself. "The mind is willing, but the flesh is weak... forgive the weakness of an old man... great guardian!" And he threw himself to the floor, in front of a bewildered Rei.

Rei had been ready to give him a piece of her mind, but this certainly surprised her. "Wh-what?"

"You are the kaiju Rodan, guardian of Earth, are you not?" Hino asked as he looked up at her. "I recognized you the moment I saw you transform. But my lust clouded my judgement... you must have come to defend this temple and its guardian from this evil woman... and I let you down. But..." His eyes were glimmering with hope. "Not all is lost yet. This temple still needs a guardian... but that's what you are here for, right?"

"Whaaaaaa...? Are you serious?" Rei blurted out.

"Please don't say no," Hino pleaded, folding his hands. It was a pitiful sight, how he was kneeling there, in front of the kaiju that looked like she could be his granddaughter. "I'm so old and weak... I don't know if I can care for this temple on my own. I've wanted to appoint a young heir for some time now... but none of the youngsters coming to the temple were interested. And now that Lord Shisa is gone... I don't know what to do..."

Rei wanted to say no. But then, she thought about it. Wasn't this what she wanted? Wasn't she jealous of Usagi that her sister had found her a human family? That she had a place to stay? And the old man really wasn't so bad... if you disregard the fact that he's a lech.

"Oh, what the heck..." she finally sighed. "I guess I can stay and help..."

"Oh, thank you, noble guardian Rodan!" Hino gleefully shouted. He jumped up to his feet and hugged her scaly waist. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Gah! Let go of me, okay? First of all, don't call me Rodan! I've taken a new name... call me Rei, okay? Second, I think we need to lay down a few rules here. First rule: No groping, touching, fondling, ogling, staring or anything like that! Is that clear?"

"Oh, right, of course..." Hino chuckled and let go of her. "But if you continue to wander about like this, I don't know for how long I can keep control over my urges..."

Rei groaned and turned back into her human, clothed appearance. "There, is this better?"

Hino just stared. He couldn't believe the beautiful, raven-haired girl in front of him was really the Earth guardian Rodan.

"Say, you'd look cute in the robe of a shrine maiden," he grinned.

Rei facepalmed.


	21. The Second Child

Originally, Viluy had just wanted to take the elevator leading upstairs, so she could see how far the works on her pet project, Kiryu, were proceeding.

Also to install her own, personal Death-Buster touch to it, namely a daimon egg she had just received from Dr. Tomoe.

She didn't expect to collide with a blonde, furry animal-girl that had traits of a dog and something else she couldn't quite place. The creature's face also looked quite familiar.

"Out of my way, daimon!" she said, an angry scowl on her face. This obviously was one of Viluy's or Eudial's minions, as she would never create a daimon that looked so... ditzy.

"Oh, you don't recognize me?" the daimon asked with a grin. "I don't blame you... but I think from this day on, you may call me 'Lady Shisa'. How does that sound?"

Viluy did a double-check. That voice... "Mimette?"

"It's me!" the Shisa-girl grinned. "Like what you see? Yeah, I know, I never liked the 'furry' look myself..."

Viluy blinked. "How... but how did you... huh?" She shook her head. "Why in the name of Pharaoh 90 did you turn yourself into a daimon?"

"Well, I didn't exactly plan this, it was a little mishap, nothing more, but... in the end, I think this is for the best. With King Caesar merged, I will be the most powerful of the Witches 5." She laughed.

Viluy fumed. King Caesar? That dumb blonde dared merge herself with a Shisa? Even worse, she dared putting herself above all the other witches?

'Just you wait...' she silently swore. 'If the doctor hears about this... he never gave you the order of merging with that Shisa. You'll be in so much trouble when he...'

"Mimette!" came the gleeful shout of the doctor when he stepped out of his lab. "Simply amazing! I'd have never thought of that... merging with a daimon and taking over a kaiju's body. Did you come up with that plan all by yourself?"

"Why, sure!" Mimette grinned as she flexed her muscles. "And you won't believe the power I now have... I ran all the way back here and never became tired once. I jumped from roof to roof..."

"Good, good," Tomoe smiled. "Well, with a few adjustments, you might even be able to retake King Caesar's original size... you'll be the first of our kaiju soldiers in the battle against humanity! How does that sound?"

'A promotion?' Mimette thought. 'AWESOME!'

Viluy gritted her teeth. She couldn't take it anymore, so she just stormed past the witch-kaiju-daimon freakshow and entered the elevator.

"Where to, Viluy?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"I need to check up on Kiryu," Viluy grumbled.

'Oh yes,' she thought. 'I need to make sure that he'll be MUCH stronger than Queen Bitch.'

She then spotted the mistake in her thoughts. Even if Kiryu turned out to be more powerful than Mimette's new form, she would still be higher-ranked than her. No, to outdo the dumb blonde, she'd have to do the same as she did... she'd have to become a hybrid herself.

When she entered the huge hangar, she was happy to see that Kiryu was nearly finished. In her eyes, he was even more impressive than the original MechaGodzilla. And the dumb, blind human scientists even had installed more weaponry in this machine than in his predecessor.

If they only knew this weapon would be their own downfall.

Viluy couldn't help but grin when she walked along the metal catwalk in the middle of the hall. Kiryu's head was directly in front of her.

The witch opened the small bag she was carrying and looked at the daimon egg that was hidden within. "Wait just a little longer, Kiryu..." she whispered. "When I'm done with you, the two of us are going to be the most powerful soldier of the Death-Busters. Just you wait, Mimette... I'm gonna get you yet! And your little dog, too!"

"Doctor Viluy!"

Viluy quickly closed her bag and looked up. "Yes?"

Commander Ikari was approaching her. He had the usual, inscrutable expression on his face. He was accompanied by a young, teenaged girl with light blue hair, whose red eyes seemed to stare right past her. Viluy suppressed a shudder. That girl somehow gave her the creeps.

"I wanted to compliment you on your progress," Ikari said. "If Kiryu lives up to his promise, we might still be able to rid Japan of Godzilla and all these other, dangerous monsters."

"Please, the safety of Japan is my biggest concern," Viluy said with a smile. "I'm just doing my duty to humanity."

'You're such a fool if you actually believe me,' she mentally smirked.

"That is good to hear. Doctor, I wanted to introduce you Rei Ayanami... the Second Child."

Viluy blinked. "Second Child?"

"Yes, indeed. My son obviously wasn't the best choice to pilot MechaGodzilla. I don't want to repeat that mistake, so I chose someone else to pilot Kiryu. Rei has the best results in all the tests. She won't disappoint us... isn't that right, Rei?"

"Yes," Rei replied, as she continued to stare blankly into space.

Viluy grimaced. She almost forgot that officially, Kiryu had to have a pilot. She obviously couldn't tell Ikari the truth: That a daimon would control the giant cyborg unit by merging with it.

Oh well, her plans had changed anyways. She wouldn't need Ikari or his little pilot girl after she had taken control over all of Kiryu's body. She just had to wait for the right moment...

"Well, I have to go," Gendo said. "I need to instruct Major Katsuragi about the new security routine... Rei, make sure to get familiar with Kiryu's controls."

"Understood," Rei said.

"Doctor, would you please show Rei to the pilot cockpit? I want her to take a good look at it before her first mission."

Viluy grimaced inwardly. "Of... of course, sir!"

The commander nodded and left.

Rei didn't budge an inch.

Viluy gave her a crooked grin. "Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

"I am waiting for you to show me the way to the cockpit," Rei stated.

Viluy groaned. How did that girl manage to creep her out so much?

It didn't matter. All she had to do was to give the girl the tour she wanted, then she'd leave her alone... and she could finally do her job, end this farce and become a daimon-kaiju-hybrid herself.

And then Mimette would see who has the last laugh...


	22. Toxic Delicacies

Meanwhile, Tellu of the Witches 5 was in her own summer residence in the countryside, situated in a lush forest. Of course, she could do most of her experiments in Dr. Tomoe's lab... but then again, the current lab underneath the Kiryu construction hangar was really just a substitute lab, since the original lab got destroyed while Hotaru grew into the kaiju-hybrid Destroyah.

And Tellu's countryside lab had everything a demented botanist needed for her work: Plenty of space, and most importantly, a huge greenhouse with dozens of her own, self-cultured monster plants.

It was here where she wanted to test the fruits of her latest project: The daimon-kaiju-hybrid project 'Biollante 2'.

"This is it," the green-haired witch giggled to herself as she left the luxurious main building, a small pitcher and a flask in her hands. She gently swayed the green liquid inside the pitcher around. "An extract of my own darling plants, combined with the original Biollante's DNA. Using this, I will be able to create the most powerful and most loyal creature in the service of the Death-Busters."

With a grin, she looked at the flask in her other hand, which contents were a dark pink. "I only need to add this: A liquified daimon egg!"

She walked over to the nearest tree. Carefully, she then began to pour the daimon liquid into the green mix that was in the pitcher.

"Careful..." she muttered to herself. "One drop too much and the end results could be disastrous..."

However, fate can be cruel sometimes. Setsuna, Baragon and Ebirah had chosen exactly this moment to approach the forest from the south, not knowing that there was someone in the forest.

Setsuna knew what her last visit in a forest had caused to the plants and the wildlife, so she was more than hesitant when Ebirah's urged her to go on.

"I'm... not sure we should do this," she remarked.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not going to be that bad," Ebirah smiled. "How can we ever figure out just how toxic you really are if you don't try it out? Go ahead, just a few steps. When you see that your slime is bad for the trees, we can leave."

"This is nuts..." Baragon grumbled, who was walking behind the two. "What good is this experiment? We all know what will happen when she touches those trees, right? They will die!"

"She's right, you know?" Setsuna sighed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm about this, but..."

"You never know until you try," Ebirah said, raising her pincer. "And who knows, maybe you can control the, um... the 'toxicness' of your slime."

"You have some funny ideas," Setsuna sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey, watch out!" Baragon shouted when a splash of acid barely missed her snout. "We might be immune against the poison gas you emit, but getting hit by your ooze still hurts, you know?"

That was another thing that puzzled the slime Senshi of time. The other kaijus could be hurt by her excrements, but were immune against the poison itself. How could that be? She doubted it had anything to do with their hidden Senshi heritages.

That was another thing she still had to think about: How was she supposed to tell a pair of mountain-sized kaiju that they were magical human females in another lifetime?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, when Baragon suddenly tripped over a small hill in the landscape. The earth shook from the impact, and flocks of birds flew up from the forest in a panic.

Ebirah looked at the four-legged dinosaur with a frown. "Watch your feet, okay?"

"Sorry..." Baragon muttered.

They didn't know that it was this stumble that would seal Tellu's fate. The witch was so focussed on her experiment that she didn't notice anything... not until the earth began to shake. Both the flask and the pitcher shook violently, and both liquids were spilled all over her body.

"Oh nooo..." she whined. "All of my hard work... in vain!"

The mixed liquids began to seep into her skin almost instantly, causing her bloodstream to mutate into something... new.

Tellu gasped when all of a sudden, her skin began to turn green. First, it only happened in the spots where the liquids hat hit her, then it began to spread over her whole body. "Oh no, no, no," she murmured while she frantically tried to stop the spreading with her hands. It was a futile effort. And then, the first vines began to sprout, two from her arms and two from her backside. They were tipped with little, fanged mouths that hissed while the vines began to lash around.

Tellu softly stroke one of the vine-heads as it came close to her head. "Somehow... they are cute..." she muttered. The vine-head began to croon softly as it was petted by the hands of the mutated witch.

Then she began to grow. In a couple of minutes, she was taller than most of the trees... and at the very end of the forest, she was able to see the three kaijus that were responsible for the accident.

"Just you wait..." she grumbled. "I'll teach you not to mess with my experiments..." She then grinned. This was the perfect chance to test out her new powers. And while she certainly did not plan this, it was nevertheless a success. Instead of creating a new daimon, she had become the new Biollante hybrid herself.

"Let's see what I can do..." she smirked. Under her command, her vines began to grow and attach themselves to the various trees of the forest. "You are now under my command!" she shouted.

Setsuna knew that something was odd when the trees in front of her began to grow, twist and change shape. They sprouted vines as thick as the steel cables of the Golden Gate Bridge, vines that lashed out at the three kaijus.

"Look out!" she gasped when the vines tried to wrap themselves around her legs. Interestingly, they did not wither away under the contact of her slime. 'Something strange has happened to these plants,' she thought.

"Oh my," Ebirah commented. "You don't see this every day... hey, let go!" she shouted when a vine wrapped itself around her right arm. She angrily snapped her left pincer and used it to cut the vines in half.

"Stupid plants!" Baragon growled. "Whatever did we do to you? Oh hell, I'm gonna burn them to the ground..." She opened her mouth and began to inhale...

"Stop it!" Setsuna shouted quickly. "If you do that, the whole forest will burn down."

"Well, yeah, that was the point," Baragon growled angrily. "That's what it gets for trying to strangle me."

"You silly kaijus," someone laughed. "You can't burn this forest. It's under my power. I control it... I AM THE FOREST!"

Setsuna frowned when she saw the green-skinned mutant growing out of the trees. In no time, she was as tall as Setsuna herself.

"Tellu of the Witches 5," she frowned. "You have changed."

"Oh? You know my name?" Tellu wondered. "I'm flattered, really, but you don't seem to be a normal kaiju, either... who are you?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, and I can't let you corrupt this forest."

"Don't you think the plants are fed up with what the humans are doing to them?" Tellu smiled. "And the kaijus are not better... every day, dozens of trees die because you giant, clumsy oafs trample them."

"I've had it!" Baragon snapped. "She's going on my nerves! Can I burn her? PLEASE?"

"I don't think so, fire-breath," Tellu scowled. A bundle of vines shot up and wrapped themselves around Baragon's muzzle, hindering her from using her fire attack.

"I've tried to reason with you," Setsuna said. "You leave me no choice. DEAD SCREA... Oh yeah, I forgot." She sweatdropped. "I can't turn into my Senshi form without my Garnet Rod..." She sighed. "Well then, this will have to do." And she threw a big chunk of her slime at the giant plant-woman. One of the vine-heads screeched in pain as the acidic slime oozed through the vine.

Tellu screamed in pain. "My babies!" she yelled. "Now you die!"

'Interesting,' Setsuna thought. 'When I want to use it as a weapon, the slime even affects those mutated plants. Maybe Ebirah was right and I really do have a certain control over it...'

She wanted to jump over the many vines that came flying at her, but her natural stickiness made it hard to leave the ground. The vines slammed into her and threw her down, onto the ground. At once, the many trees wrapped themselves around her arms and legs.

Tellu slowly approached the fallen Senshi with a grin. "How does that feel? You will never be a hindrance to our plans again, Sailor Senshi!" She raised her arm, which shifted into a deadly spear with hundreds of thorns. "Prepare to die!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ebirah shouted. She used her pincers to free herself and Baragon. Somehow, both of them felt a confidence within them, a confidence that they could beat that monster and help their comrade... no, not their comrade.

Their fellow Senshi.

In two flashes of light, tiny wands appeared. One of the landed within Baragon's mouth, the other one on Ebirah's pincer.

And somehow, they knew what they had to do.

"URANUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

A burst of power propelled Baragon upwards. Two of her legs turned into arms, while the other pair became long and slender. Her muzzle got pulled back into her face, while short, blonde hair began to row around her big ears. Her entire form became female and supple, while her tail lashed around. A sparkling tiara appeared on her forehead.

Ebirah found herself surrounded by water. Most of her legs simply disappeared, while the remaining pair became as long and beautiful as those of Baragon. Her arms transformed as well, the pincers turning into glove-like weapons she could attach and detach at will. Her natural, crustacean body armor hugged her curvaceous main torso like a crusty leotard. Her head was covered by some sort of crab-like helmet that was tipped with lobster feelers. Long, turquoise hair spilled out from underneath the helmet like a waterfall. A tiara also appeared on her forehead.

Baragon posed. "I am the protector of the earth, Sailor Uranus!"

Ebirah posed as well. "And I am the protector of the sea, Sailor Neptune!"

"And we are here," they chorused. "To punish you!"

"More Kaiju Senshi?" Tellu gaped. "Dangit, there's got to be a nest somewhere..."

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted. A ball of water came shooting out of her pincer-glove, which hit Tellu and swept her upwards with a huge pillar of water. The plant-woman gasped when she was propelled into the air. She painfully landed on the rocky plain behind the forest, where the three other kaiju had come from.

"Oh no," she murmured. "My connection with the forest is gone..."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Uranus grinned. "World Shaking!" And she spat a flaming ball of energy that connected with the ground in front of her, engulfing Tellu in a blast of heat and rocks.

"AAAAAAHHH! Ow, ow, ow, no fair!" Tellu grunted as she stumbled backwards. "Damn, I can't win like this... gotta get away..."

She entwined the three vines she still had left after Setsuna's acid had severed her fourth one and made them form a solid drill made of wood and thorns, as hard as iron.

"We'll settle this some other time!" she shouted as she vanished underground. She hated them for forcing her to abandon her beloved summer residence and the greenhouse, but she just had no other choice.

"I'll go after her," Uranus shouted. "No one's as fast as me when it comes to digging."

"Let her go, Uranus!" Neptune smiled. "I think she learned her lesson for today." She then looked at herself. "Incredible... all this time, I've been the Senshi of Neptune and didn't know..."

"So, you remember your previous lives?" Setsuna asked as she struggled back to her feet.

"We sure do... Sailor Pluto!" Neptune nodded. "And we also know we have to protect our princess."

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Baragon asked. "Uh, wait a minute... if we are reborn as kaiju... does that mean...?"

"Yes," Setsuna nodded. "The princess was reborn as Mothra, while Prince Endymion was reborn as Godzilla."

"Well, great..." Uranus muttered, recalling her last battle with the 'king of monsters'."

"As long as he doesn't rip off my pincers anymore," Neptune shuddered. She then realized something. "Oh, wait! I can do that myself!" And she giggled as she removed her pincer-gloves.

"So, what now?" Uranus asked. "Do we found our moon kingdom of kaijus?"

"To be honest, even I don't know what the future brings at the moment," Setsuna sighed. "Without my Garnet Rod, I can't even turn into my Senshi form... or access the Gates of Time..."

"Oh... and what's that on your forehead, if I may ask?" Neptune smirked.

"My..." Setsuna reached up to feel her slimy forehead... and indeed, in the middle of the sticky slime that was dripping down, she found something solid. Something that was hard and round...

"The... the Garnet Orb?" she murmured.

* * *

Back when Setsuna, had waded through the waves after having been bombarded by the Japanese air force, she had already released a sizeable amount of toxic slime into the sea water.

Hedorah's slime was one of the most toxic substances in existence and could not be washed away by mere water. Wherever the pollution spread, marine life withered away and died. By the time Setsuna had run into Baragon and Ebirah, her pollution had already covered an expanse of water that was as big as all of Juuban.

Such a threatening amount of pollution had not gone unnoticed. But it wasn't just the humans that had watched the spreading carpet of kaiju toxins with worry, no... deep below the ocean, an ancient beast awoke when it sensed the faint smell of poisonous waste.

And in its mind, it instantly realized that it was needed again... to do what it had been created to do: To consume all kinds of toxins that were polluting the seas.

And so, the great monster known as Dagahra swam up to the surface, opened its mouth and swallowed as much of Hedorah-Setsuna's slime as it could.

Humanity did not know how close Dagahra had come to becoming a new threat to Earth. Back in ancient times, Dagahra had destroyed the ancient civilization that had created it, due to a deadly side effect its body produced every time it consumed toxic sewage: Acid-spraying sea-stars that spawned from its body and killed everyone who came in contact with them.

But this time, the disaster did not repeat itself. Because Setsuna's slime was not normal Hedorah slime... it had been mutated by the Senshi energies that were still surging through Setsuna's body.

And thus, Dagahra mutated itself after having consumed most of the slime... the winged sea-dragon creature turned slender and petite (for kaiju standards), a sizeable pair of scaly breasts and hips wider than Tokyo Tower. From its head, curly hairs that resembled red seaweed were growing, making the new kaiju-girl what many high school boys daydreamed of: A hot red-head!

The new creature blinked as it looked down at its new body. "Oh my," it said in a high voice. "This is unusual..." She then giggled. "Dagahra-chan... is pretty!"

* * *

Author's Note:

No, the newest kaiju-girl is NOT Ranma-chan!

This is and will stay a Sailor Moon/Godzilla crossover!

However, whoever manages to guess the identity of the new kaiju-girl gets a cookie...


End file.
